Lilacs
by BlueMyst19
Summary: It seemed like the classic tale of love, intrigue, and murder most foul. Prince Daniel was a rebellious prince with a secret he hid from the world. Princess Samantha was to be the love of his life, but her own secret could tear them apart. SevereAU DS TJ
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, good people! Just a few notes before we get on with the story: One, no. This is not my first fan fiction. I've been writing this stuff for quite a long time, let me tell you. I just felt that this one was good enough to post. **

**I also promised you the full summery: Princess Samantha Manson's being forced by her parents to go to a foreign kingdom and basically "compete" against a bunch of other noble young women for the heart of a mysterious prince in a series of balls, only she doesn't want to do it. While there, she meets a really cute gardener and they instantly hit it off. But what happens when the prince takes an interest in her as well? And what hell will break loose when Sam has to share a bathroom with Paullina?**

**Another note: The world I've set up here is sort of a combination of future technology with feudal caste systems and clothes, etc. What I've also tried to accomplish here is a sort of Victor Hugo type of thing. Some of this may seem to happen a little fast to those who scorn love at first sight, but those who embrace it, well, I hope you will be pleased.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, plainly and simply. I hold no delusions about the world, isn't that right Mr. Blue Monkey? laughs**

"But I don't understand… if she's going to be here, why are we having this… contest? If she's his true love, won't that just help him?"

"She won't win. I'll make sure of it. I just want him to know what he's going to miss," his boss replied.

"How are you going to ensure that she doesn't win?"

"He's a teenage boy. Hormones combined with a bunch of girls all vying for his affection will invariably equal one large lapse in judgment."

"And you can assure this lapse in judgment, Master?"

"Yes, I just have to set up a very intricate web of lies and secrecy to come crashing down on the young prince's head…"

---------------------------------

"Presenting Queen Stella of Casper!" A guard bellowed at the door as Stella entered. "And her daughter, Princess Samantha!"

Sam smiled politely at him and whispered to him, winking to her mother.

"Who wishes to be called Sam!" The guarded added.

Stella Manson glared at her daughter. "Samantha!"

"What?" Sam asked. "If there's a possibility that I might end up marrying this guy, then I don't want him walking around calling me Samantha!"

"Samantha, I know that you don't like this whole idea and you still like to torment me with your foolish notions of 'romance,' but dear, please, just try to make this work?"

Sam rolled her violet eyes. "I'm going to find my room," she announced.

"Princess Sam is going to her room!" The guard called out.

Sam touched him lightly on the shoulder. "Thank you, but you don't have to announce my every move."

"Princess Sam requests that her every move no longer be announced!"

Sam just laughed at all the stunned faces of the other girls in the entrance hall and walked off to find her room. She walked up to the first door. Immediately, the sleek metal panel on it lit up. "Name?" A feminine electronic voice sounded.

"Samantha Manson."

"I'm sorry, this room is reserved for-" there was a pause between the programmed part and the name that had been added, "-Lady Paullina Sanchez. Princess Samantha Manson- is in room -2619."

Sam looked at the number of the room she was currently standing in front of. 2618. "Um… thank you."

"You're most welcome, my lady," the panel replied.

Sam went next door and placed her hand on the panel.

"Name?"

"Princess Samantha Manson."

"Welcome, Princess. On behalf of the Prince, I wish you a pleasant stay," the door swung open.

"Thanks."

"You're most welcome, my lady," the panel said the same way as the other one.

Sam was absolutely amazed with what met her eyes. The room was decorated in her absolute favorite colors- purple, chartreuse, and black. There was a fireplace, two squashy armchairs, a desk with a computer and chair, and a huge canopy bed. "Holy… crap… there is so much room in here!" Sam twirled around, her deep violet dress and black silk robe billowing around her. She flopped onto the bed, happy for the respite. It was a rather long journey to here from her own kingdom. It was then that Sam noticed another door.

She opened it gingerly and saw that it was a bathroom. It was literally split down the middle, Sam's half had the same color scheme as her room, but the other half was bright pink. Sam made a face. She hated pink. She also noted that there was another panel on the door at the pink end of the bathroom.

"Hello, I'm coming in," a lightly accented voice called out. The door opened revealing a blue eyed, dark skinned, dark brown haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Sam," Sam stuck out her hand.

"I'm Paullina, _Lady_ Paullina of Casper Kingdom."

Sam knew who Paullina was already. Casper was her parents' kingdom, but Sam preferred to stay as reclusive as possible and there were absolutely no pictures of her anywhere. "Nice to meet you, so I guess we're sharing the bathroom, huh?"

"Yeah," Paullina's obviously fake smile faded. "But look, sweetie, I like to take really long baths and I hate being disturbed. And on another note, don't get any ideas about marrying the prince. I've got this one in the bag."

Sam was slightly taken aback. Some part of her would have loved to tell this little snot that she was in no way a lady and that Sam herself was a Princess, but Sam hated that she could lord that over people's heads, so she kept quiet. "Very well, _Lady_ Paullina, I'll try my hardest to stay out of your way," Sam sneered, voice dripping with sarcasm. Sam stormed off to her room, fuming. She turned to the computer. "Direct me to the garden, please," she said in the most civil tone she could manage.

"Certainly, Princess, I will teleport you there immediately."

A simple silver bracelet enclosed itself on Sam's wrist. "Thank you," Sam responded as she was whisked out of her room.

"Oof!"

Sam looked around momentarily to confirm that she was in the garden, but then below her, where the noise had come from. She immediately jumped up. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry!"

Lying on the ground was a black haired, blue eyed boy. A really hot boy. "It's okay, really."

Sam reached out a hand to help him up. "Hi, I'm Sam."

"Danny. So, you're one of those crazy nobles out for the Prince's heart?" He prayed to god her answer was no. This girl seemed interesting, he didn't want to be disappointed.

Sam blushed. "No, my mom wants me to be though. I mean, I'm here for the 'competition,' but I'd rather be home. "

"Ah… Personally, I'm not to fond of the entire idea, either. It was actually the Royal Advisor's idea. Bring in a bunch of noble young women to the castle, have them stay for a month, go through a series of balls and see if the prince finds a bride…"

"At least you don't have to participate… I'm only here because my mom is insane."

"Yeah, the prince isn't too happy about the whole thing either."

"You know him?"

"Yeah…" Danny's blue eyes darted from side to side for a minute. "We're pretty close."

Even though Sam had never met the prince, Danny's comment elevated him in her esteem. There were very few royals who "slummed" it with commoners. "So what do you do around here?"

Danny grinned wickedly. "Cause as much trouble as I possibly can… and I try to squeeze in some gardening too."

Sam laughed.

Danny watched her as she began to stare around the garden and he found himself staring at her. She was definitely nobility, but nothing like the other princesses and duchesses and ladies that he'd met. Short, shiny black hair bounced loosely around her neck while piercing and intense violet cut through him. She was beautiful, but he saw something else there, something deep and passionate and he wanted to see what it was. "So you don't want to marry the prince?"

"I couldn't tell you either way. I've never met him. We could meet and fall instantly in love. I doubt it, but it's possible. Anything is possible."

"Ah… you're a romantic, huh?"

Sam looked down, embarrassed. "Yeah…"

Danny tipped her chin to look at him. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. I'm exactly the same way."

"Really? My mother thinks I'm an idiot for still believing in love."

"Adults don't always understand or remember what it's like to be young… and… in love."

"Danny…" she murmured softly and questioningly. She raised her hand as though she were going to touch his face, but withdrew.

Danny stared at her for a minute. "Come with me."

"What?"

"Follow me, I think I know of something you might like." Danny took her hand and felt a shock go through him. He pulled her farther into the garden until they reached a grove of lilac trees.

"Wow…"

"The prince and I grew all these. It started as one bush and this is what happened…"

"This is amazing…"

"If I remember right, this is where the prince wants the wedding to take place," Danny responded, grinning as Sam gazed around the grove in wonder.

"I can definitely understand that."

Danny stepped to face her, only about a foot away. "Princess…" he began tentatively. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Sam opened her mouth to reply, but never got to.

"Samantha, your presence is required in your room," the bracelet interrupted.

"Why?" Sam groaned.

"It is time to get ready for tonight's opening ball. I will be teleporting you in -one- minute."

"Damn…" she cursed.

Danny suddenly became extremely upset. "It's okay, I have to go too."

"Will I see you again?"

He laughed. "Of course. Meet me here, tomorrow after lunch."

"It's a deal, bye!" Sam called as she was fizzled out of the garden. When she appeared in her room, she was greeted by two maids holding the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen in her life, a black corset with a billowy, shimmering black skirt.

"Good evening, Princess," they said in unison.

"Oh! Please, call me Sam."

The two maids looked at each other, confused, but then smiled back at Sam. "I'm Cherry," the auburn-haired, green eyed one replied.

"I'm Madison," the other chimed, tossing her dark hair, blue-gray eyes sparkling. "We will be your maids for the remainder of your stay here."

"Oh! Thank you."

In almost no time at all, Sam was dressed, black sandals adorned her feet while black fishnet gloves covered her arms past her elbows. Violet eye-shadow was perfectly applied to her face and her black hair was up in two odd-looking, spiky pigtails. Between them was placed a sparkling diamond tiara.

"Wow! I don't even recognize myself!" Sam proclaimed as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. "Thank you both very much!"

The two of them giggled. "Oh, the prince is going to like you!" Madison said.

"May I come in?" A male voice asked from outside the door, accompanied by a knock.

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"That is your escort," Cherry answered. "You may come in."

The door opened, framing a young man of medium height and dark skin. Behind small, square spectacles were turquoise eyes that glinted with mischief.

"Lord Tucker!" The two maids exclaimed.

"We didn't know you were an escort," Madison said, walking toward him.

Tucker shrugged. "I didn't either until a minute ago, I received the order to come to room 2619 and take Princess Sam to the ball," he walked toward Sam. "And I'm assuming you are her," he kissed her hand, not out of affection as much as breeding and habit.

"Yes," Sam answered. "And if you ever kiss my hand again, you'll find that you will have trouble procreating."

Tucker laughed. "That's brilliant! I'm truly sorry, I had no idea it would offend you, although, by the gothic state of this room, I probably should have."

Sam grinned.

Tucker extended his arm for her to take.

Sam looked at him hesitantly before taking his arm, allowing herself to be led toward the grand hall. "So, your name is Tucker?"

"Yes, Tucker Foley." He tipped his nose to the air quickly. "You've been in the lilac grove."

Sam blushed. "Um… yeah…"

"You met Danny, didn't you?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"He's a good friend of mine."

Sam chuckled. "He's very well connected, then, isn't he?"

"What?"

"He told me that he was friends with the prince, as well."

To Sam's great surprise, Tucker laughed so hard that he had to let go of Sam's arm to clutch his stomach.

"What's so funny? Danny didn't lie to me, did he?" Sam hated liars.

Tucker took a breath. "No, Danny never lies."

"Then what's so funny?"

"I'm sure, in time, you'll figure it out."

Sam grabbed Tucker by the collar, threatening to choke him. "I hate it when people play coy with me."

"I'm sorry," Tucker shrugged. "I don't have the authority to be straight with you. I've only clearance to be coy." Sam released him, knowing he was telling the truth. "There's another thing that's funny, though."

"What?"

"Danny loves those lilacs more than anything. He's always been convinced that the girl he marries will have violet eyes."

"Why is that funny?"

Tucker stopped at an open door, stepping down a few stairs toward the grand hall. He extended his hand to help Sam down the stairs and winked at her. "You have violet eyes."

"Announcing Lord Tucker and her royal highness, Princess Samantha!"

"I told you, it's Sam," she told the guard gently.

"Who wishes to be called Sam!"

Sam chuckled again.

Across the room, a young man who had been previously slouched in his throne, leaned forward.

"Sam…?" He breathed, testing the name on his lips.

The queen turned to look at her son. "What is it, dear?"

The boy shook his head. "Nothing," he replied and went back to slouching.

"So, what exactly is going to happen?" Sam asked as she looked around at all the other girls in the room.

"The prince will make a little speech and then he'll dance with all the girls and you can grab some food at the buffet, if you're hungry and that's basically it."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Ladies and gentleman, the prince will now make a speech!"

Sam and Tucker turned toward the head of the room. Most of the girls swooned when a young man with shocking white hair and practically luminescent green eyes stood up. After a few moments of sighs, the entire room fell completely silent.

"Good evening, as some of you already know, I'm Daniel, Prince of Amity," to an untrained eye, he seemed very cool and calm and on some level, he was, but Sam could sense the most subtle of undercurrents of insecurity in his voice. "On behalf of King Jack, Queen Madelyn, and of course, myself, I would like to welcome all of you to Amity and this… ahem… contest," he threw an annoyed glance at a very debonair looking man with gray hair in a stylish ponytail, but his mother stopped him with a small, encouraging smile. "To all of the young ladies in the contest, I look forward to meeting you all. To everyone, I hope you have a most pleasant stay here in the castle." Danny stepped down, making his way to the dance floor as the music began.

"What do you think?" Tucker asked Sam, eyes twinkling more.

Sam stared at Danny, a little confused. "He seems really… familiar."

Tucker stifled a laugh. It was then that Tucker realized why Danny had had him replace Sam's actual escort. Danny liked this girl and Tucker himself was very close to being engaged. Danny didn't want there to be any chance that this girl could fall for someone else.

"And he and Danny have the same name… maybe that's why," Sam mused.

"It might explain why they hit it off so well…" Tucker added, keeping up the act Danny had started. He could still remember clearly the day his friend had become half-ghost, six years ago when they were both eleven. The king was eccentric, to say the least, and totally obsessed with ghosts. Jack had created a portal into the ghost zone, Danny had tested it out and his DNA had been fused with ectoplasm. Danny had decided to use his new ghost half as the prince. "Are you hungry?" Tucker asked Sam.

"Yeah, actually."

"Then follow me." Tucker led Sam toward the buffet.

Meanwhile, Danny had just had another girl pushed into his arms. _God, this is so annoying. Stupid Vlad… I'll kill him…_ he thought.

"Good evening, Danny," a lightly accented voice greeted with too much charm.

Danny looked at the girl he was dancing with. "Daniel, if you don't mind," he replied. His friends and family called him Danny. These girls were not allowed to. "What is your name?"

"Lady Paullina," she answered with sugar.

Danny, though he already didn't really care for her, smiled at her anyway. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, feeling her try to twirl, but he held her fast, not wanting to give the impression that he was enjoying this.

"You as well, dear Prince." She stared unnervingly at him for a moment before remarking, "Your eyes are so green!"

_Like I didn't already know_. Danny thought, but he grinned at her.

"They're so handsome," she continued.

_Flattery will get you nowhere,_ dear lady, he replied sarcastically in his mind. He scanned the room, hoping for anyone who would save him from this "noble." He suddenly spotted Tucker over by the buffet. _Of course._ Standing next to him, staring disgustedly at the dark boy's plate of meat, was Sam.

"Excuse me, my lady, I see an old friend of mine, I must go see him."

Paullina turned on her best pout. "Very well, until we meet again."

More out of chivalrous habit than affection, Danny replied, "I'll count the hours," and ran off, leaving Paullina swooning in his wake.

"Hey, Danny!" Tucker exclaimed upon spotting his friend coming closer.

Danny embraced Tucker. "It's been a little while, hasn't it?"

"Only a few months," Tucker replied. "Here, you really should meet Princess Sam of the Casper Kingdom," he suddenly proclaimed, winking at the prince.

Sam grinned and stuck out her hand for Danny to shake.

Danny took her hand, about to kiss it, but Tucker stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, dude. Sam's a feisty one."

Sam stuck her tongue out at Tucker.

Danny shifted his hand to shake hers. He had to admit, he was slightly disappointed. Ever since they had parted that afternoon, he'd dreamed of this moment. He'd had it planned out perfectly in his mind. He would be chivalrous and kind and romantic, the perfect gentleman, but he should have expected Sam to dislike what she probably deemed the sexist tradition of hand kissing. It wasn't fair, though, he'd really been looking forward to kissing her. Still, he took comfort in her pale, milky palm.

"Good evening, Prince Daniel," she said politely, eyes twinkling.

"Please, call me Danny, Princess."

"Only if you call me Sam," she smirked.

"Deal," Danny listened as a new song began. "Would you like to dance?"

Sam looked at him reluctantly.

"I promise to try to avoid your toes."

She grinned cheekily, glancing him up and down. "You're what? Seventeen? My toes aren't really what I'm worried about."

"If the prince asks you to dance," Tucker interjected, "you shouldn't refuse him."

"Only if he promises to keep his hands in check. My heart may be pledged to another, for all he knows."

Danny was slightly taken aback. _She couldn't possibly be talking about what happened earlier, could she? I mean, I know I felt something, but…_ His heart fluttered slightly at the thought that Sam could already be attracted to him. "I promise to do as you have asked," he said gallantly, extending his hand.

Sam took it. "Good," she said, allowing herself to be led to the dance floor.

Danny locked eyes with her for a moment. "So, this other man to whom you are attracted, who is he?"

"Why do you care?"

"I need to know who my competition is."

"Don't you have it backwards?"

"No," Danny replied pointedly.

"He's only a gardener. It's forbidden. Besides, he probably doesn't feel the same way about me."

"Does he work here?"

Sam cocked a coy eyebrow. "Perhaps."

Danny melted. She had practically just told him that she was attracted to his other half. "A gardener, hmm? You know, I could just find out who he is and have him executed."

"But you won't."

"How do you know?"

"I can judge people very well."

"So, if there is a possibility that you are in love with another, why are you here?"

"My parents can't wait to marry me off," Sam replied with a hint of bitterness.

"If it makes you feel better, none of this was my idea. The royal advisor, Lord Masters, convinced my father that he should be in charge of my affairs so that my mother and father could devote their time to... running the country." _Yeah... running the country... more like chasing ghosts..._ Danny thought with a slight grin.

"And it worked?"

"Yes, unfortunately." They locked eyes again. "You're very beautiful," Danny observed.

Sam blushed. "And I bet you've said that to every other girl here tonight."

"No, actually. You're the first girl I've met all night who is actually interesting." Danny was an extremely affable person and got along well with just about everybody, so logically, there were girls here that he might consider becoming friends with, but Sam was different… "And I've never seen eyes like yours before."

Sam would have liked to say the same, but she'd seen this boy's eyes somewhere. Gardener Danny's were almost the exact same, except his were blue and the prince's were green. Other than that, though, they shone with the same impishness and idealism. So instead of repaying the compliment, she blushed harder and murmured a soft thank you.

As they continued to dance, more and more people began to stare.

"Um… Prin… Danny, everyone is staring at us."

He shrugged. "So?"

"Don't you have to dance with the other girls?"

"I'm the prince, I can do what I want. Besides, this is only the first of many balls, there will plenty of time to dance with them. Right now, I'm rather enjoying the company I have."

------------------------------

Cherry and Madison were waiting when Sam came up to her room.

"How was it?" They asked in unison.

"It was nice," Sam replied.

The two maids looked at each other and then Sam skeptically. "And the prince?"

"We danced for almost the whole night. I think all the other girls are going to be out for my blood now."

"Was he nice to you?"

"A perfect gentleman," Sam responded as they helped her out of the dress. "I'm going to go take a shower," she said. Cherry helped her into a robe and Sam went into the bathroom.

"I thought I told you to forget about any chance you might have with the prince!" Paullina screeched when Sam entered, the "Lady" had been waiting to confront Sam.

"If you were in here, why didn't you lock the door?" Sam inquired.

Paullina ignored her. "I thought I told you to forget about any chance-"

Sam cut her off. "I had no intention of going anywhere near him. He came up to me."

"Well, you didn't have to dance with him the whole DAMN NIGHT!"

"I didn't want to, that was his idea."

"You mean to tell me that Prince Daniel wanted to dance with a little nobody like you over me!"

Sam fumed. "Look, Paullina of Casper, I've heard of you. From what I hear, chastity was not high on your priority list, catch my drift?"

Paullina's face paled. Someone knew about her affairs.

"Now, if you would be so kind as to remove yourself from this bathroom."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

Sam smirked. "I believe I remember something in the rules that dealt with that very issue of chastity, something about disqualification…?"

"Fine! Fine!" Paullina shrieked and stormed out.

Sam grinned to herself as she shed her robe and happily stepped into the shower.

**There you go! Chapter One. Chapter Two to be up very soon, considering it's already finished. Please, please, please review! See the little purple button, go ahead! Press it!**

**Edit: Gah... the formatting sucked, so I changed it. Also added a few things and changed some of the syntax and diction and stuff... nothing of consequence.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to my very first reviewer: Rose Garden twilight! Yay! And to all my other lovely reviewers, I love you! I didn't really that much of a response to this fic, but thank you all so much! It really means a lot to me.**

**Anyway, some of you were wondering how no one noticed that Danny was half-ghost. I promise you, all will be explained… just not now. **

**Disclaimer: But mah Danneh! I love him so! Le sigh. I don't own Danny Phantom. I should think that would be obvious, ne? If I owned it, I would not be writing fan fiction.**

Sam discovered that teleporting within the castle was not allowed. In doing so, she was left to find the dining hall on her own for lunch.

Her attire today was another black corset, but this one was accompanied by a violet skirt that was cut just above her knees in the front, but fell past the floor in the back and on the sides. Her hair was up in its usual half ponytail. She wore fishnet stockings covered partially by rather tall black boots that laced up in the front. Instead of the gloves she had worn yesterday, today she wore violet armlets that swayed down past her hands accompanied by black fingerless gloves hidden underneath.

Upon finding and entering the dining hall, she took a seat at the opposite end of the table from the prince. She gazed around absentmindedly, but stopped when she saw Prince Danny whispering to a butler. In a few moments, the butler was standing next to her.

"Your highness?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"His majesty, Prince Daniel, requests that you be moved."

Sam stared at him confused. "To where?" She asked.

"Next to him."

She looked down at Danny, who smiled invitingly at her. "Oh, okay." She followed the butler and Danny rose and pulled out her chair when she reached her new seat. "Hello, Danny," she greeted. He barely acknowledged her. He looked upset. "Hi Tucker," she added as the young lord was sitting on Danny's other side.

"Hi Sam. How are you?" Tucker asked.

"I'm fine. A little hungry, obviously, but otherwise fine."

Danny seemed like he had something on his mind, but didn't say anything to her until their food arrived. "Why did you choose a seat all the way down there?" He asked. "Am I that repulsive?"

Across from Sam, Tucker stifled a laugh. "Yes!" He blurted before he could stop himself.

Danny either didn't hear him or pretended not to.

Sam blushed and shook her head furiously. "No, that wasn't it…" her voice trailed off. "I didn't know where I was supposed to sit and I think some of the girls don't like how much attention you're paying to me."

"I don't really care what they think," he smiled at her.

Sam smiled back.

Lunch seemed to take forever, as per the rule of time when one is greatly anticipating a good event. As soon as it was announced that lunch was over, Sam bolted out of the dining hall to her room.

"Computer?"

"Yes, Princess Samantha?"

"Could you teleport me to the lilac grove in the garden?"

"I will do so immediately."

"Thank you," Sam replied as she fizzled out of the room.

Danny's blue eyes lit with relief when she appeared in the lilac grove. "Sam!" He exclaimed happily when he saw her. "I was worried you wouldn't come," he confessed.

"Why?"

"From what I've heard, the prince has taken quite a liking to you. Since you're a princess… I don't know… I'm just a gardener and he's a prince…"

Sam gave him a stern look. "Don't underestimate me like that."

He grinned cutely and Sam melted. "I won't," he promised. "You never got to answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

Sam's cheeks reddened slightly and she looked down to try and hide it. "What would you do if I said yes?"

"Kiss you," Danny answered with surprising conviction.

Sam looked up; her face was still red, but her violet eyes were sparkling. "Then… yes. I do."

Danny slipped one arm around her waist and pulled her into him. He pressed his lips to hers, very carefully until she pressed back harder. He refused to go any farther, however, and after a moment (too short in Sam's opinion) he pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this…" he murmured.

"Why the hell not?"

"Princess, you're royalty… I'm just the gardener. Plus, the prince already likes you…"

"I don't care," Sam replied, placing her hand on Danny's cheek delicately. "Besides, if they catch us, I'll say I coerced you."

Danny rolled his eyes playfully. "Yeah, they'll believe that too. Guys can't stand you that much that you have to force them to kiss you," he drawled sarcastically.

"You'd be surprised. In Casper, I'm known as a total recluse and on the rare occasion I do leave my room, I'm not known for geniality. My mother figures this is the last chance she'll have to marry me off. I'm kind of known as the 'Ice Princess,'" Sam admitted.

Danny placed a light pick on her lips and trailed his index finger down her cheek, jaw line, and neck. "Hmm…" he mused, "I think the ice can be very beautiful to someone willing to look at it with respect and not fear."

Sam laughed. "That is entirely corny," she chided, then smiled, "but you're cute, so I'm going to let you get away with it."

Danny grinned. "Shit, and here I thought I was being clever."

"Samantha?"

For a moment, Sam thought it was her bracelet, saying that it was time to get ready for dinner, but it wasn't. "Is it time- Mom! Um… this isn't what it looks like, he's just…?"

"Who, dear?"

Sam turned around to find Danny was gone. "Uh… no one, sorry, my imagination just ran away with me for a moment. What did you need?"

"I haven't seen you since you ran off, I just wanted to see how you were enjoying yourself."

Sam quirked a skeptical eyebrow at her mother. "You mean, you heard that the prince has taken an interest in me?"

Stella glared at her daughter. "If you must know, yes. I did hear that. Is it true?" Her eyes were hopeful.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"What do you think of him?"

"I think he's very nice. He's not like those oppressive, stifling bastards you usually set me up with. I definitely like him."

"But you don't love him?"

"Why do you care?"

Stella gave her an extremely stern look. "Samantha, despite what you may think, I do care about your happiness-"

"Just not as much as you care about marrying me off to a wealthy prince, right?"

"Samantha, if you're going to take that tone with me, then I won't give you the gift your grandmother sent to you."

"Grandma sent me something?" Sam perked up at that. Her grandmother was the only one in Casper who understood Sam.

"Yes," Stella handed her a jewelry box. "She says that this was hers and she was wearing it when she met your grandfather. She also said to tell you she hopes it will bring you good luck."

"In what?"

"She didn't specify."

Sam opened the box carefully. Inside lay a stunning tear-shaped amethyst pendant, smooth and shiny, dangling from a black velvet choker. "Oh… wow… this is so pretty," she removed it from the box and put it around her neck.

"Samantha?" This time, it was her bracelet.

"Yes?"

"Your presence is requested in your room."

"Okay."

"Should I teleport you now?'

"Yes, please. See you later, Mom."

"Okay, bye Samantha," Stella called as her daughter fazed out of the garden.

Cherry and Madison brushed Sam's hair and re-applied her make up, but other than that, she was ready.

When Sam reached the dining hall again, she finally saw how many other girls were actually there. She guessed about fifty to sixty other girls besides herself. She remembered something in the letter they'd received that girls would only be sent home for breaking the rules, there wasn't really a competition here, Sam reasoned.

She noticed Prince Danny talking to a group of girls, rather animatedly, in fact. He met her eyes and winked at her.

"Excuse me, ladies," he bade them goodbye and walked over to Sam, very aware that their eyes were still following him. He took Sam by the arms and whispered in her ear on the side they couldn't see. "Hi, Princess."

"What are you doing? They're glaring at me murderously. They probably think you're necking me."

Danny put a finger to her lips, leaving his still brushing her ear. "Shh… let them think what they want."

Sam resisted the urge to shudder. His lips were so… seductive. "You're crazy."

"So?"

"I don't feel safe here anymore."

Danny grinned and Sam felt his warm breath tickle her neck. "Fear not, my lady, I'll protect you."

"You're crazy and you're going to get me killed."

"It's part of the job description. I'm just trying to cause as much trouble around here as possible…" he muttered cheekily.

"What?" Sam asked, abruptly pulling away, déjà vu overtaking her.

Danny stared at her with confusion in his bright green eyes. "What what?"

Sam shook her head. "Never mind." She suddenly felt something pull on her wrist.

"You slut!" Paullina exclaimed accusingly, raising her hand to slap Sam.

Danny stepped between them. "Excuse me… eh… Paullina? What seems to be the problem?" He asked rather congenially.

"This little whore," the latina pointed an accusing finger at Sam, "has been monopolizing your attention and I want it stopped."

Sam considered whipping out her blackmail on Paullina, but decided it was better to watch what happened here, see how Danny handled things.

Danny threw a glance at Sam. She was staring apathetically at the scene being played out before her. "Of course, my lady, would you care to sit next to me at dinner tonight?"

Paullina's face broke into a glucose coated grin. "Yes, my prince, if it would so please you."

'Doubt it,' Danny thought. "Of course," he repeated, taking her hand and leading her toward the place where Sam had been at lunch.

Sam stared after the two of them, gaping. Danny was absolutely… some kind of crazy anomaly. He didn't really care what anyone thought and often acted rather eccentrically and had firm convictions, but he could also be so diplomatic and accommodating in the name of peace. He would make a great king. Sam was so awestruck that she barely noticed Tucker walking up to her.

"Your highness?" He asked.

"Oh, hi Tuck," she replied casually. "And call me Sam."

"Prince Danny told me to take care of you for the duration of dinner and wishes to make it clear that he is sorry and would much rather be spending the evening with you."

Sam smirked. "Well, that's just a little cocky of him, isn't it? To assume that just because he wants to spend time with me that the feeling is mutual? I think he's a bit pretentious."

"If I may be so bold, Princ- Sam, I think that is precisely the reason _why_ he wants to spend time with you. He finds you so intriguing because you don't find him intriguing," Tucker gave her a look, "or at least… you don't appear to."

Sam just smiled mysteriously.

Tucker sniffed the air. "You've been in the lilac grove again, haven't you?"

Sam blushed. "Yes," the thought of blue-eyed Danny made her heart flutter wildly.

"Is other Danny being nice to you?"

"Yes."

To Sam's surprise, Tucker didn't advise her to stop seeing the gardener or remind her that it was forbidden or of the Prince's interest in her or anything like that. His only response was a contemplative, "Mm…"

Dinner, for the most part, went quite well, Sam continuously glared at Tucker for his excessive consumption of meat and Tucker mocked Sam for her vegetarianism. They got along quite well. They both pitied and at the same time laughed at Danny. He looked so incredibly miserable next to Paullina and found any possible excuse to talk to the other girls around him.

"See the girl sitting about three seats from Paullina?" Tucker whispered to Sam.

Sam followed Tucker's finger to a dark-skinned girl with wavy dark hair. She slightly heavy set, but still quite beautiful. "Yeah."

"That's Valerie, Duchess of Elm. She's going to excuse herself from this competition as soon as her parents approve our marriage," he explained elatedly.

"Tucker, that's great!" Sam replied.

After about twenty more minutes, the hall door abruptly burst open. "Danny!" A female voice cried excitedly. A girl with long, strawberry blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

Tucker and Danny both rose from their seats.

The girl spotted Tucker and stopped to see him first. "Hi Tuck! Long time no see!" She kissed his head randomly. Tucker just sort of grinned.

"Danny!" The girl trilled again.

"Jazz!" Danny opened his arms and received her in a warm embrace as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but you know how far away I am," she explained. "And it doesn't help that we can't really teleport in here without special clearance."

"Who is that?" Sam whispered to Tucker.

"Danny's older sister, Jazmine. Boy… the pranks we used to pull on her…" Tucker laughed in remembrance. "The two of them are actually quite close. Both of them have a common enemy."

"Who?"

"The royal advisor, Vlad Masters." Something Tucker's tone warned Sam that she'd better not ask anymore questions on the subject.

"Why is she here now?"

"Not a clue… all of the royals in Amity are a little off…"

Danny chortled at all of the girls' faces. "Everyone, I would like to introduce to you a very special person to me," he paused for effect, "my sister, Princess Jazmine." (Ha…)

"Hello, so sorry to have interrupted your dinner."

Danny whispered something to Jazz and she merrily bounced back to Tucker, taking the empty seat next to him.

"How are you doing, Tucker? Sealed the deal with Valerie yet?"

"Not yet, we're just waiting for her parents' letter to come."

"Awesome, awesome. And who might you be?" She asked, leaning to look at Sam.

"Sam."

"No title?"

Sam shrugged. "Princess Samantha of Casper, but please call me Sam."

"Oh!" Jazz exclaimed. "You're the one my dear brother has his eye on, then?" It was more of a statement than an inquiry.

"I see," Tucker said. "That's why you're over here: to meet Sam. It wasn't to see me then…" he muttered in joking sadness.

"Of course, Tucker. I've never wanted to see you," Jazz jested.

"Is there a club for that? I'd like to join," Sam interjected.

Jazz laughed. "I can definitely see why my brother likes you. Do either of you know who that horrible girl he's sitting next to is? She was glaring at me the whole time before he said I was his sister."

"Lady Paullina, also of Casper. Her parents are part of my parents' court," Sam replied.

"Really? So, if she's below you in station and Danny likes you anyway, why are you sitting down here with dear Tucker?"

"Apparently," Tucker answered, "Sam has been 'monopolizing' Danny's time. Paullina won't stand for it any longer."

"But you all have only been here two days!"

"She's a gold digger," Sam explained. "Everyone in her family just want to climb the ladder of power as high as they can and don't care who they knock off to get to the top."

"Oh! I can't stand people like that! Can't we do something to get rid of her?" Jazz asked.

"Yes. I have blackmail on her, but I'd rather see how Danny handles her. I'm testing him," Sam told her.

"I like you, Sam. You'll make a good sister-in-law," Jazz stated matter-of-factly.

Sam blushed and averted her eyes. "Don't count your chickens just yet." As if on cue, a piece of paper appeared, apparently, out of nowhere in Sam's lap. She looked up to see Cherry standing there. "What's this?"

"I don't know," Cherry said. "I was told to give it to you immediately."

"By who?"

"I promised to not tell you…"

"That's okay. Thank you, Cherry," Sam said.

"I'll see you later, Sam," Cherry then left.

Sam opened the paper.

_Princess, please meet me in the lilac grove when you're finished with dinner. There is something I think you would like to see._

_-Danny (the one you shouldn't be seeing)_

Sam barely said a word for the rest of dinner, only twitched with anticipation and smiled mysteriously when Tucker and Jazz asked what the note had said. As soon as dinner was declared over, just like at lunch, Sam raced quickly back to her room.

"That note was from Danny's human self, wasn't it? The side he uses to play commoner in?" Jazz asked.

"I believe so," Tucker answered.

"Why is he messing with her like that?"

Tucker ruminated for a minute. "I'm not sure, but I think he's testing her as well. I think he wants to see if she really likes him, or if it's just because he's a prince."

"Mm…"

"So far, she's responding very well to gardener Danny and is trying to keep Prince Daniel at arm's length, no matter how much he tries to bring her closer. So, I guess it's working," Tucker looked seriously at Jazz, then back in the direction Sam had run off to. "Jazz, I think you may have just met your sister-in-law."

Jazz grinned at Tucker. "As long as it's not that horrid Paullina…"

Danny walked up to them. "Where'd Sam go?" He asked.

Tucker laughed at him. "To meet you, dude."

Danny's face paled. "What! You were supposed to tell her to wait for me, ghost me!"

The dark skinned boy smirked evilly. "Oops… must have slipped my mind."

"Tucker! I'm going to kill you!"

"No time, she's probably already in the garden…"

Danny began to run off, "Fine, I'll kill you later!" He called to Tucker. Jazz and Tucker just laughed at him. Danny wasn't really listening to them, he had to get to the lilac grove before Sam. She probably already suspected something. He couldn't believe he'd made that slip before dinner… He ran down the hall, to the nearest open window and flew out of it, all the while thanking God that he'd already put up the lanterns. Touching down safely in the lilacs, two rings encircled his torso and traveled over his body, turning him back into his human self. Just in time, too.

At that moment, Sam emerged in front of him. "Hi, Danny…"

Danny noticed how disheveled she looked. Some of the lace on her corset and her left boot had come undone. Her hair was in complete disarray and her face was flushed, but her violet eyes were excited and happy. She had run all the way back to her room… to be able to see him sooner. Him. She wanted to see him. Danny smiled fondly at her. He moved closer to her, stroking her cheek and kissing her softly on the lips.

Sam froze for a moment… there was something familiar about the feel of his lips. Something seductive…

Danny pulled away, eyes shining. "Princess…"

She half glared/half pouted at him. "Please, call me Sam."

He kissed her quickly. "I like calling you princess."

Sam smiled. Danny didn't say it like everyone else. When he said it, it didn't sound like a frivolous title. When he said it, he did so with reverence and respect and… love, like a prayer. "Okay…" She looked around the darkened grove. "Was there something you wanted to show me?"

"Oh! Yeah, there was." He clapped his hands with a resounding slap.

As soon as the echo faded, the garden lit up with a bunch of glowing, floating spheres. They had white light, but for some reason, the lilacs became bluish purple, instead of purple.

Sam was dumbstruck, all she could do was gape at the scene around her.

Danny grinned at her. "If you stand with your mouth open like that, the bugs will fly in."

Sam closed her mouth and didn't say anything for a moment. "It's so… god… I can't even find a word. It's like a fairy land…" One of the baubles of light floated in front of her. "What are these?"

"Lanterns. They float on their own using these electric little fans I think and then they just have lights on them. Tucker actually designed them, he's good at that sort of thing. I have to charge them all the time just to get maybe six hours out of them," Danny closed his mouth, immediately realizing he'd said too much.

"You put them up just for me?" Sam asked, still staring transfixed at the one in front of her.

Danny blushed. "Yeah… kinda… yeah…" He was handsomely rewarded for his honesty.

Sam tenderly pressed her lips to his. "Thank you. No one has ever done anything this nice for me before."

"But you're the princess of your kingdom…"

Sam turned away sadly. "I don't really have any friends and not a lot of suitors either with girls like Paullina around and the ones I do get are real assholes… and my parents desperately wanted a son, but my mom can't have anymore children because of complications that occurred when she had me. They blame me for it and make sure I know they blame me for it. No one's ever gone out of their way to be nice to me before…"

Danny snaked his arms around her from behind, planting small kisses in the nape of her neck. "Princess, you're the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met. Anyone else who doesn't see that is such an imbecile they should be shot."

For the first time in her life, Sam felt truly loved.

"But, my lord, he's falling in love with her…"

"Hush, Knight. Everything is going according to plan…" Vlad Masters laughed evilly. He stared at the screen depicting the garden. "And soon, dear Daniel, there will be a twist…"

Tucker was waiting for Danny when the prince returned to his room. The darker boy didn't look pleased.

"What?" Danny asked.

"I don't think you've quite thought this through all the way…" Tucker began disapprovingly. "From what I know about Sam, she'll get really pissed when she finds out you and the prince are the same person."

Danny changed back into ghost mode. "Oh, come on, Tucker, relax."

"She's right, you know. You're pretentious. Pretentious to think that she's going to be so smitten with both sides of you that she won't care that you tricked her."

"She called me pretentious?"

"Your ghost half."

"Tucker, you don't understand… I really like her. I can never get her out of my head… she's amazing."

"And she just happens to like the wrong half of you."

"Not necessarily. Tucker, we aren't really doing anything wrong."

"Yes, but you and me and Jazz are the only ones who know that. What if someone sees her with your human half and gets the two of you in trouble?"

"I'll explain the situation."

"And risk exposure?"

"For her, yes."

Tucker's face suddenly broke into a smile. "Dude, do you ever have it bad… Oh, by the way, how was dinner with Paullina?"

"Awful! She kept batting her eyelashes at me and giggling at absolutely everything I said. And she kept clinging onto my arm… ugh… I really wish she wasn't here…"

"Sam said she has blackmail on Paullina that could get her thrown out of here, but she's not going to use it."

"Why!"

"She's testing you. She wants to see how you handle situations like that."

"Well that's not very nice."

"Why? You're doing it to her."

Danny threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, Tuck."

**So, I guess I ended up throwing a little T/V in here too. Thing is, as weird as it sounds, I'm a T/J fan. Not sure if anything will play out. Probably not. I don't do love triangles. Also, next chapter, something about Sam will be revealed that will seem a little random, but I promise that it serves a VERY important purpose!**

**Next update: Really soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I wasn't originally gonna post this today, but your reviews put me in such a good mood that I decided to be nice and post it today. I'm still all smiley from the ego boost!**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Rose Garden twilight, ilikedan, Sam-n-Danny1, Rakahn, the sleep warrior, phantomgirl13, the wicked end, Soccordiva, Mama Agwe, cottongirl619, Galateagirl, and CherryBlossem16. Thank you all so much! (If I missed you, email me and COMPLAIN!)**

**Anyway... I don't own Danny Phantom. On with Chapter three!**

"Sam? Sam?"

Sam awoke groggily and looked at her clock. Two am. "Who is it?"

"Danny."

Sam bolted out of bed and flung open the door, revealing shocking white hair and impish green eyes. "Oh… you."

"Yeah, I said it was me."

"What do you want at two in the morning?"

"For you to come with me."

"To where?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm tired…"

"You were expecting the other Danny, weren't you? My friend that works in the garden?" The young prince asked suddenly.

"What? No!" Sam lied.

Danny gave her a sad look. The thing that struck Sam about it was that it was sincere. This boy was genuinely hurt by her. "Tucker told me," he replied solemnly.

Sam looked away. "I'll stop seeing him, but please don't hurt him… it wasn't his fault."

Danny took her chin between his fingers and made her look at him. "It's okay. I won't tell anyone. I won't even tell you to stop seeing him. This isn't your kingdom, so the laws don't apply to you," he took her wrist in his hand pulled her out of the room, "besides, I like a little competition," he winked back at her as he pulled her down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me!"

"Shh!"

"Sorry, where are you taking me?" Sam hissed.

Danny laughed. "You'll see." He took a bandana and wrapped it around her eyes.

"I'm not sure how much I trust you now."

"Just give me five minutes."

"Okay. Five minutes."

Danny grinned and turned intangible and invisible and phased both him and Sam down through the floor. He then led her down two flights of stairs, to the deepest part of the castle. Removing her blindfold, he whispered, "What do you think?"

Sam gaped. "This is amazing! I've never seen a library like this!" She exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Hmm… would you believe me if I said the entire collection came from my grandfather and sister?"

"No."

"It did," Danny assured her. "Grandpa built most of it and now every time Jazz comes home, she brings a whole bunch of new books. Pick any of them you like."

"You're just bribing me now, aren't you? Trying to get me to like you?"

Danny gave her the most innocent look he could muster. "No," he replied cutely.

"Uh-huh," Sam retorted sarcastically. "But no matter what your hidden agenda," she kissed him lightly on the cheek, "thank you." She darted off among the rows and shelves of books.

Danny fingered his cheek lightly in shock, a goofy grin crossing his features. "You're welcome, Princess," he whispered.

"At the next ball, you get the first dance, okay?" Sam called to him.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Prin- Sam."

Sam awoke again to see Cherry and Madison standing worriedly over her. The moment she opened her eyes, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Sam! You're not dead!" Madison cried.

"What? What time is it?" Sam asked.

"It's almost two o'clock in the afternoon, you missed the lunch today! When we told the prince you weren't coming, he seemed quite upset."

'Why?' Sam thought to herself. 'It's his fault.' "Oh," she said. "You didn't have to go all the way to the hall and tell him. You should have just let him wonder."

"We didn't go anywhere," Cherry replied. "He came here, looking for you."

Sam blushed a little, but she couldn't help but smile. He really was a very sweet guy and Sam knew she was definitely attracted to him. He made her feel the same way that blue-eyed Danny made her feel, special and desirable. The two boys were so much alike, but so different at the same time. With Danny, she enjoyed being in his arms, submitting to him, enjoyed the smell of lilacs that reminded her of him. With the prince, she liked making him chase her, playing hard to get. She enjoyed teasing him. But she was falling for both of them and that was bad… "He did?"

"Yes, he seemed very worried when we told him that you had been running a fever."

Sam gulped. "I was running a fever?"

"Yes," Madison replied. "That's why we were so worried. Your face was all red and you were sweating and tossing and turning in your bed. When we took your temperature it said 103.2."

"Shit!" Sam swore, "not again…"

"Sam?"

She smiled at the two maids, "It's nothing to worry about. Could you tell me where my mom is?"

"She's upstairs, 3619, the room directly above yours."

Sam went upstairs and didn't have to search too long to find her mother's room. "Mother?"

The panel next to the door started up. "Queen Stella wishes to know who you are."

"Her daughter, Princess… Samantha," Sam replied, annoyed.

"You may enter."

Sam threw open the door. "Mom, I got a fever last night!"

Stella looked worriedly at her daughter. "How high?"

"103.2, it wasn't as bad as it has been."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"What about your medication? Have you been taking it?"

"Yes Mom, except… not last night…"

Stella glared at Sam. "Why not!"

Sam blushed. "The prince woke me up and took me to the library…"

"Were any of the other girls there?"

"No, just me and him."

Stella tried her best to look lovingly at her daughter. "I'm glad you're okay."

Sam glared at her. "No, you're not. You're glad the prince has taken an interest in me. This is such crap. I shouldn't even have told you. It's not like you care."

Stella put a hand on Sam's forehead. "You must still be delirious from the fever, I just hope you'll be alright for the ball tonight."

Sam slapped the queen's hand away. "You're impossible! You know what, don't talk to me for the rest of the time we're here! I'm so sick of you! It's not my fault I was born this way!" Sam stormed out of her mother's room. 

Just then, it hit Stella what she'd been doing to her daughter since the day she was born. The noble queen, who was always so concerned with composure, collapsed to the floor and wept. Hard. The complications that had occurred when Sam was born had hurt both of them. Stella was left with a string of miscarriages and one still-born: the son she had desperately needed and lost, and Sam was sick. Of course, Stella and James paid for the best medical care for both her and Sam, but there was no cure for either of them. Both the king and queen had unintentionally blamed Sam for what had happened. As Stella cried, pushing the maids who had just now noticed her, she realized one thing: she'd lost her only daughter, her only child.

Sam glanced down at her bracelet. "Computer: Lilac grove," she demanded shortly.

"Of course, my lady," the feminine voice replied with its perpetual geniality. Today, it only made Sam angrier.

Danny was sitting up in a tree when she arrived, working on something in a sketchbook. "Princess? What's wrong?" He jumped down from the lilac tree and looked at her concernedly.

"My mother couldn't care less about me…" she fell into him and clutched at his shirt, crying.

Danny didn't hesitate for a second in wrapping his arms around her. "Shh… it'll be okay. I'm here, Princess, it'll be okay."

They stood there, Danny petting her back gently, until Sam stopped crying. When she did, he kissed her tenderly and comfortingly on her lips. "Feel a little better now?"

Sam nodded.

"Tucker told me that you didn't go to the luncheon today, is that true?"

Sam giggled. "I slept right through it."

"You had the prince really worried." Danny said, even though he was basically saying that he himself was worried about her.

"If he knew me a little better, he wouldn't have been. And he also should have realized that it was his fault."

"How?"

"He woke me up at three in the morning to take me to the castle library. Granted, it was really cool, but I was up later than normal."

"I heard Paullina was thrilled that you weren't there."

"I don't care about her. I don't care about anyone in that damn kingdom," she gazed at him for a moment. "Danny, when this thing is over, can I stay here with you?"

"What?"

"Yeah. I could be a gardener too, or something. I just don't want to go back home."

"But… don't you think the prince will pick you to marry him?"

"Who says I have to agree?"

Inside, Danny was jumping for joy and grinning like a maniac. She wanted to stay with him! "Well, no one, I guess. Are you saying you'd rather stay with me and live the life of a peasant than be a queen?"

Sam looked away from him. "I want to stay here. Is it okay that I don't know who with?"

Danny smiled at her. Tucker was wrong; his plan was working. Danny's hand stroked her cheek, trailing back into her hair, "Yes. It's okay." Of course, had the prince really been a different person, Danny would have been furiously jealous. He knew that it was horrible and hypocritical of him, but he couldn't help it; there was something about Sam that made him nearly insane with attraction, lust, and something else he couldn't really put his finger on. He pulled her close again, relishing in the feel of her. "You fit so perfectly here…" he whispered.

Sam smiled serenely at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Princess Samantha?" Her bracelet chimed. "It is time for you to start getting ready for tonight's ball."

Sam sighed. "Already? Can't you just tell them I'm not going?"

"You should go. If you don't, the prince will really be worried," Danny told her.

"I would also like to remind you," the computer chirped, "that if you miss one of the balls, you will not be eligible to continue in this contest."

Sam glared at the liquid-esque silver bracelet. She silently condemned the thing as evil and wished it a fiery death in the bowels of the earth. "I'm so sorry…"

Danny pecked her cheek lightly. "It's okay. I've got things to do too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she replied before disappearing out of the garden.

"Ha ha! Yes! She likes me! She really likes me!" Danny cried ecstatically as he ran off to go get ready for the ball.

Sam appeared in her room grinning wildly.

"I take it you had a good afternoon," Madison said. Sam offered no reply.

Cherry walked in with Sam's dress for the evening. It was black, again, with lime green accents. The body of the dress was black with thin straps and would hug Sam's body once on. At the bottom of the skirt, lime green silk peeked out. There were also shimmering green gloves that would reach past Sam's elbows. The sandals were green as well and the straps wrapped all the way up to Sam's knees and padded with a unique gel that would make the shoes more comfortable. (Because it's the future and in the future high heels won't hurt wink.) A black, green-lined cape hung gracefully from the straps of the dress.

"Wow…" The princess gaped. "I'm going to try and put on my make up. Be back." Sam snatched up her robe and headed into the bathroom.

Paullina was doing her make-up when Sam entered. "Get out, you little whore."

Sam ignored her and started to apply her make-up.

"I said get out!"

Sam continued her ignoring.

"Look, dear, I don't know what chance you thought you had with the prince, but it's gone, okay? He absolutely adores me."

Sam just smirked in her head. 'Yeah, sure, Lady Paullina, that's why he dragged you out of bed last night and took you to the library and that's why he came to your room this afternoon when you didn't go to the luncheon. Oh wait, that was me,' Sam thought, laughing. She delicately brushed glittering green eye shadow over her eyelids, followed by smooth black mascara.

"Why aren't you saying anything!" Paullina demanded.

Sam turned away from the mirror and smiled brightly at the other girl through purple lips. "Oh! Paullina, when did you come in?" She asked with the same sucrose Paullina had around the Prince Danny.

Paullina's turquoise eyes flashed angrily as her face became red. "You stupid little bitch!" She proceeded to rant at Sam, calling her every dirty name she could think of (and there were a lot, believe me) and telling her she had absolutely no chance whatsoever of winning the contest.

Sam just stared at the Latina girl through serene violet eyes. Halfway through Paullina's yelling, Sam finished putting on her make-up and fixing her hair into an elegant bun and she left the bathroom.

The so-called "lady" stopped, blinked at the door for a moment and began to shriek some more.

"She's going to get a sore throat if she keeps going on like that," Cherry observed, fighting back a giggle.

"Let's hope she does," Sam commented, "then Prince Danny won't have to listen to her anymore. I think I've just done him a favor," she grinned.

Cherry and Madison helped Sam into her dress and she went off to the ballroom once more.

Tucker greeted her once she reached it. "Hey Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Much better than I was earlier, thank you," she answered.

"He's probably going to be really mad at me if I tell you this, but Danny, the prince, was really worried about you when you didn't come to the luncheon. The way he was acting you'd think you were on your deathbed."

Sam laughed. "Serves him right for waking me up at two in the morning."

"Oh, how did you like the library, anyway?"

"It was amazing. If the prince is trying to win me over, he's doing a pretty good job," Sam replied almost wistfully. "And if you tell him I said that, you'd better hope that Valerie values more than the physical side of your relationship, get it?"

Tucker laughed. "Not even here a month and that's twice already you've threatened my manhood. You and Danny are a perfect match, you know that?"

"Which Danny?"

Tucker laughed harder. "I'll let you be the one to figure that out. Would you care to dance?" He extended his hand to her.

"Ordinarily, no. But since you're engaged, I'd love to," Sam grinned at him, took his hand, and let herself be led out onto the dance floor. 

The song was rather fast paced, so the two friends twirled around until Sam felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me," came the prince's baritone voice, "I believe I was promised the lady's first dance."

Tucker brought himself and Sam to a stop. "Is this true, Sam?"

Sam blushed. "Oops, forgot."

"I'm extremely insulted," Danny began, "that you would rather dance with a promised man than me."

"And I find you extremely pretentious to think that I'm going to remember something I said at two in the morning after being awoken so rudely," Sam countered. 

Tucker eyed both of them and then peered off into the distance. "Oh look, there's Jazz! Hi Jazz! What's that! Yes, I'll be right there!" Neither Danny or Sam noticed his departure.

"Perhaps, you will remember this?" Danny inquired impishly before kissing her.

Sam pushed him away more abruptly than she either wanted to or meant to. She glared at Danny sternly. "I'm going to let that slide as more pretentiousness, but if it happens again, I'm going to assume you're just another perverted, aggressive, teenage boy and slap the hell out you, clear?"

Danny smirked at her, taking her slight body into his arms and beginning to twirl her around. "Crystal, Sam, crystal."

"Honest question here, is everyone in this castle insane?"

Danny gazed up thoughtfully for a moment. "Yes," he answered.

"Good, as long as I'm clear." Sam looked around. "They're all glaring at me again."

"So what? Oh, by the way, there's going to be a little challenge tonight. First of all, I would like you to know that it was not my idea. Blame Lord Masters. Second of all, no matter how ridiculous it is, I hope you win."

Across the room, a certain pair of turquoise eyes were on fire with rage.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A suave voice called from in front of the thrones. "Tonight, we have our first challenge! Prince Daniel, could you please come up here?"

Danny groaned and made a face that made Sam laugh and walked up to the older man.

"The young lady who wins the challenge will get to dance with the prince for the remainder of the night."

Danny only silently hoped that the challenge would take a LONG time or that Sam won it very quickly.

"The challenge to all the young ladies in this room," Vlad began, "is simply this: there is an object in the room that the prince has a certain fondness for. Find it. Your clues are simply this, it is vegetable, and it is not alive, but it is not dead."

A buzz suddenly rose over the hall and girls were running about. Sam stood still, thinking.

Vlad smiled wickedly as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Daniel," he said.

Danny shrugged the older man's hand away roughly and glared at him. "I know exactly what's going on here, okay? I see right past you, Uncle Vlad. Well guess what, it isn't working. I'm not going to be miserable with some random girl for the rest of my life. I found one whose amazing and intelligent and beautiful and there is nothing you can do to mess it up."

Vlad's smile changed. "If you say so, Daniel," he backed off a little. "But I think you are underestimating not only me, but the jealousy of these girls as well…" he muttered inaudibly.

Sam, meanwhile was still thinking. Something that wasn't alive, wasn't dead and was a plant? Something caught her eye, a small sprig of purple sticking out of one of the red bouquets of roses on a table. Of course. A flower in a vase wasn't alive, but it wasn't quite dead, and it was a plant. She plucked it from the vase and walked up to Danny. "Hey."

"Sam!"

She held out the lilac sprig to him. "You looking for this?"

"You're amazing." Danny would have kissed her, but remembered her earlier threat and held back, no matter how hard it was.

Vlad suddenly appeared again. "Ladies, we have a winner! Princess Samantha!"

Sam looked over at Danny and whispered to him, "I had an unfair advantage, my brain."

Danny laughed, but then looked at her solemnly. There was something in his eyes Sam really couldn't place. "Danny told you about the grove, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Vlad said nothing about using prior knowledge."

"She cheated!" A glucose-coated voice called with anger. The entire hall became quiet.

Danny's face filled with horror. "No… oh, God no…"

"My dear lady, what did you say?" Vlad asked, voice filled with equally false-charm as Paullina.

"I saw her speaking with Prince Daniel earlier, she must have plied him for information!" Paullina shrieked.

"She didn't!" Danny leaped to Sam's defense. "I swear, Vlad, I swear, I didn't tell Sam anything."

Vlad smirked evilly at Danny and leaned close to him. "Revenge, my son, is so very sweet."

Danny growled low in his throat. "May I be stricken dead if I lie, no one cheated."

"However," Vlad began to the entire hall, "there is still the possibility that the contest was compromised and therefore, Daniel, I will have to hear from the Princess."

Sam just shrugged. "Whatever I say isn't going to convince Lady Paullina that I didn't cheat. I concede the contest to her."

Danny gave Sam a look between a gape and a glare. "What are you doing? You won, you know you won, fair and square."

"Yeah, but this is what you get for dragging me out of bed at two in the morning."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Danny sighed.

Sam just gave him an incredulous look. "Hello? I'm a girl," she told him like he should have known already.

"Rest assured, my dear Samantha," he began as he was pulled away from her and toward Paullina, "this means war."

Danny was coerced into dancing with Paullina, an experience which was obviously painful for him, shown by the look on his face.

Sam spent the whole night next to Tucker, watching the two of them and smirking her head off every time she caught the prince's eye and he made sure that was often.

The next morning, Sam awoke to a surprise. Two actually. On the pillow next to the one she was using was a single sprig of lilac blossoms, a hand-written note attached to it with a piece of twine.  
Good morning, Princess. Please accept this small, inadequate gift as a token of my affection.  
-Danny (the one you shouldn't be seeing)  
The other surprise was a vase full of lilacs, dotted with white roses and Baby's Breath sprays. Looped around the neck of the vase was a ribbon with a small, embossed card dangling from it.  
Sam,  
I would just like you to know that the time I've spent with you thus far have been some of the best times of my life. I look forward to the next ball. Is there any particular song you like? If so, please tell the computer and I will have it played.  
-Danny  
P.S. I have my own challenge especially for you, if you can find the library on your own, I can guarantee you will be pleasantly surprised. And don't think I haven't forgotten about the previous ball.

Sam stared at both cards for awhile, wishing she didn't feel so strongly for both boys, that she could just pick one. Granted, Sam was extremely flattered to have two very kind and handsome young men competing for her heart.

While deciding whether or not take the prince up on his challenge, Cherry and Madison burst in.

"Good morning, Sam!" The two maids chorused.

Cherry was the first to spot the lilac bouquet. "Oh!" She cried, "How pretty! Who gave these to you?"

Sam smiled and hid the single sprig behind her back, delicately caressing it with her fingers. "Um… the prince sent them to me. I'm still not sure how…"

"Oh! I knew he'd like you!" Madison exclaimed as she began to prepare Sam's clothes for that morning's brunch.

Sam nodded absently as she quickly stuck the sprig from the gardener in the bouquet, to hide it. "Mm…" she stood up and allowed Cherry and Madison to get her ready for brunch.

Sam walked into the dining hall, staring around. There were about twenty less girls this morning.

"Hey Sam!"

"Oh, hey Tucker," she replied absently, glancing around to see who was still there. "Where are all the girls?"

"Lots of them got disqualified or got better offers. And of course, Valerie and I got the letter from her parents this morning," it was only now that Sam noticed he was grinning like a maniac.

"Really?"

"Yup, she went home to prepare for our wedding!" Tucker exclaimed. "She's so amazing… I just hope Danny finds someone to love him like that."

"Which one?"

"Which what?"

"Which Danny?"

"Oh!" Tucker winked at her, "Both of them," he said mysteriously. "By the way, Paullina's still here. And you're starting to permanently smell of lilacs," he observed. "How's Danny been treating you, anyway?"

"He's amazing. But… I don't know… I like the prince too. If only they were the same person or something…"

Tucker just smirked.

"Sam!" Prince Danny ran up to her, hugging her and lifting her up.

"You're going to get me killed!" Sam hissed, looking at all the girls who were glaring at her. "What exactly do you think you're doing!"

Danny ignored her, setting her back down on the floor. "Did you get the flowers?"

Sam stared at him. "Yes."

"Oh good! The messenger I sent them with isn't the most dependable. I was afraid Paullina might have gotten them instead. Did you like them?"

Sam blushed. "Yes."

Danny buried his nose in her black hair, "Mm… you smell like lilacs."

"Please let me go," Sam begged, half wishing she were in the arms of blue-eyed Danny and half hoping the prince didn't let go.

Denying her request, he only squeezed her more tightly. "Oh," he began, "but you fit so perfectly right here."

"What?"

Mwhahahaha! I'm so bad. So yeah, the drama with Sam's mom builds, the plot thickens and Vlad makes his first official appearance as the antagonist of this story! Mwhahahahahahaha coughs haha...


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys, here's chapter four. Um, thank you to all my awesome reviewers. You all have given me a desperately needed ego boost and I can't stop smiling. I genuinely appreciate all of your wonderful comments in ways you can probably never understand.**

**Rose Garden twilight, the wicked end, Phantomgirl13, the sleep warrior, Rakahn, Sam-n-Danny1, ilikedan, Soccordiva, yuskefan, Miss.Redi, hhrallways, Kuki Salazar, LilAriezAngel, Starrobin4eva, glossy3. Sailorsun144, tennis turtle, Me The Anon One, Galateagirl, kaibacorp345, RoseGirl from planet Pluto, Criticizer101, Fanficaholic, CherryBlossem16, Mama Agwe, Blackbird Revived, cottongirl619, PhantomAl**

**This particular chapter is dedicated to RoseGirl from planet Pluto because she said she was sick and in need of updates and I know how that is, so I feel for you, girl! This one goes out to you!**

**It also goes out to a very good friend of mine called C. He's hyperknucklesgc on deviantART and he makes me laugh a lot.**

**Also, I don't own Danny Phantom. Sorry, no witty comment this time; Mr. Hartman owns all those too. Heeeeeee….**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter four of Lilacs:**

"Oh, but you fit so perfectly right here."

"What?" Sam pulled back from him, looking at him as though he were from another planet.

'Shit, you moron, you're going to mess up everything,' Danny mentally cursed himself while trying to give Sam the best innocent smile he could. "What what?" Play dumb. That was the plan, play dumb and maybe her own mind would excuse it. He would never survive a direct question from her about this if she asked. Danny was nearly physically incapable of telling a direct lie. He smirked to himself, 'which is why I said what I just said to her… I had to, it's the truth.'

Sam gulped. What was she supposed to say? Yes, the boy you call your competition for me gave me the exact same utterly sweet and romantic sentiment you just did. But how could two people say almost the exact same thing… twice? She remembered that they'd done it before. This was giving her a headache… Sam backed off from the prince, shaking her head. Maybe… maybe there wasn't anything to it, maybe they were just really similar people. She took a deep breath and smiled back at Danny. "Nothing, nothing at all. I'm just going insane."

Danny grinned back at her. "Good, you'll match perfectly with everyone else in the castle," he left it at that, but was implying something else entirely.

Sam just sort of let herself be dragged to her seat next to him, letting the insinuation sink in. "You're going to get me killed…" she grumbled.

Lunch went rather smoothly. From the glares Sam was getting from Paullina, she was beginning to seriously consider using the blackmail she had on the so called Lady.

Halfway through lunch, Madison ran up to Sam and handed her a note.

"Another one?"

"Yes…" Madison smiled secretively at Sam. "I'll see you later, Sam. Have fun!"

Sam opened the note.

_Princess,_

_I will be in the grove after lunch, please come see me, I can't stand to be away from you for this long. And yes, I know it's only been a day, but I need to see you._

_Danny (the one you shouldn't be seeing)_

Danny just grinned at a disapproving Tucker as she read it.

Sam looked up, trying her best not to smile like the lunatic she wanted to, but no facial expression in the world was going to hide the excitement in her violet eyes or the glow around her.

"Who was that from?" Danny asked.

Sam took a deep breath and turned her gaze away. She couldn't lie to him. She just couldn't. One look into those damn green eyes and she just couldn't bring herself to lie to him, especially since he was always so honest with her. (Ha… irony…)

"It was from the other Danny, wasn't it?" He asked, not half as solemn or jealous as Sam expected.

Her only answer was to look up quickly at him and put her head down again in a small, barely detectable nod.

Danny and Tucker laughed a little. "Sam," Danny began, "it's okay. You don't have to feel so guilty. I shouldn't expect that just because I like you, you have to like me back and only me, it's cool." But again, had she really been infatuated with someone else, Danny would have been jealous to the point of insanity and would have had to stop himself from immediately ordering the capture and beheading of the other man. He had only barely known her a week, but was already starting to feel a little possessive of her.

"Oh! There's Val!" Tucker cried, his face instantly lighting up as he spotted his fiancé. "I'll be back." He looked over at her again and she winked coyly at him. "Or maybe I won't…" he added before dashing over to her.

Danny and Sam both laughed at the young lord's antics. "There are some days when I feel really sorry for Val," Danny said, "but I think that both of them are very in love."

Sam grinned. "I think the both of them are very lucky to be so in love. It gives me hope."

Danny gazed at Sam for a moment, as though seeing her for the first time. Against the background noise and clutter and clank of lunch, no one noticed Danny reach across to stroke Sam's cheek. She tensed up for a moment before deciding that it actually felt nice and subconsciously leaned into his hand, her hazy violet eyes closing and fluttering very slightly. A small sigh sifted through Sam's lips as Danny ran his thumb over her cheek bone.

And then, suddenly, he pulled his hand away.

Sam's eyes flew open and she met Danny's. Another hazy feeling washed over her as she drowned in their luminescence. She'd never seen eyes as green as his… there was something definitely inhuman, and yet human-like, in them. They expressed emotion and all that, but the color and brilliance were irresistible, intolerable and without question: paranormal. Even though his hand was no longer on her face, he was still caressing her. Sam suddenly shook her head to clear it. She looked at Danny, who was now staring back at her, extremely confused. "I… I… I have go."

"Why?"

Sam shook her head again and fled back to her room, leaving an even more befuddled Prince Danny wondering what exactly it was that he had done to make her leave because it was the polar opposite of his intention.

The second Sam caught her breath in her room, there was a knock at the door. "Danny, I don't really feel like talking to you right now," she called out, not caring which Danny was out there.

"Samantha, it's me, Mom."

"And you use the term loosely," Sam replied disdainfully. "I don't want to talk to you either."

"Samantha, there's something you need to know," Stella said. "Please let me in, we need to talk about it."

Sam scoffed. "Don't even try to start being a good mother now."

"Samantha, it's about your illness!"

"Computer, music!"

"Samantha!"

"Preference, my lady?"

"I don't care, just make it loud!" The computer began blasting rock music.

"Samantha!"

"Can't hear you!"

"Samantha!" Stella tried one more time before the music got louder. She stopped trying and leaned her head against the door, on the verge of tears. "Samantha… please… I don't wanna lose my baby…"

"Computer, please teleport me to the lilac grove."

"Certainly, my lady, right away."

"Princess!" Danny cried, embracing her with all his might when she appeared in the garden. "What's wrong?"

Sam looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing… not anymore anyway."

"I heard that you ran out of the lunch today, why?"

She frowned for a minute before kissing him hard and fast on the lips. "It was nothing… I just spazed out."

"Are you sure?"

Sam touched his cheek softly. "Yes, I'm sure. It was just one of those things, you know? Besides, I wanted to get out here sooner to see you."

Danny wrapped her in his arms and pulled her close to him, nuzzling her neck with his cheek. He deftly trailed his fingers up and down her spine, delighting in the quivers that coursed through her and the way she kept pressing her body closer to his, as though trying to connect with him somehow. Danny groaned quietly at how her slight frame fit so amazingly against him. He continued to run his fingers along her spine while kissing her neck softly. "Princess…" he murmured huskily.

Sam couldn't get over how easily he made her forget anything else that was going on in her life. Wrapped up in his arms, she forgot any awkward moments with the prince, anything that was wrong with her and her mom, her illness. She could forget anything bad at all as long as he was holding her. The fingers of her left hand sieved through his black hair encouragingly and pressed her lips to his ear whenever he moved his head the right way. "Oh, Danny…" she whispered breathlessly. "Danny, please…" she begged.

He pulled his lips off her neck and set them into a seductive, not-quite-submissive smile as he looked up at her. "Yes, my princess?" he asked, voice still husky.

"Please, Danny… I-" she was unable to finish because…

"My lady, it is time for you to get ready for dinner tonight," her bracelet interrupted.

The two lovers stepped back from each other and Danny took a deep breath. Sam, meanwhile, sent death glares at the silver bracelet.

"Screw it, I'm not going anywhere."

"No, it's okay, you can go."

"No," Sam said firmly. "I want to stay here with you."

'Shit. If only I could perfect that duplication technique,' Danny thought bitterly. "No, Sam, you have to go. If you don't the prince will come looking for you and if we get caught, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"I don't care."

'Yeah, I kinda figured…' "Princess, please, I'll be executed if we're found. I don't want to die because then I'll lose you and I don't want to lose you."

Sam kissed him softly and tenderly one last time. "Okay, I'll go, but I won't enjoy it."

"My lady, I will be transporting you in -zero- minutes."

Danny touched his fingers to Sam's intimately as she was whisked away from the grove.

------------------------------

Sam had told Paullina that if she kept making a fuss about Sam's sitting next to Danny at meals, Sam would disqualify Paullina. So now, Sam was sitting quietly and comfortably in her usual spot next to the prince, listening to Tucker go on about how amazing Valerie was and occasionally laughing at him.

Danny, on the other hand, was going insane. It was hard for him to act normal around Sam with what had happened earlier. If her bracelet hadn't gone off when it did, he had no idea what would have happened, but the possibilities both enticed him and scared him at the same time. Part of him wanted to see how far she was willing to let his human side go and the other was afraid of himself; he would have felt like he was taking advantage of Sam if things had gone any farther. Right now, even, he wanted to hold her in his lap, pet her, touch her, kiss her, and call her Princess and purr sweet nothings in her ear. Seduce her. It suddenly became clear to him that that was his unintentional goal: to seduce her, make her fall in love with him. But he was in his ghost form currently and she would kill him if he tried anything now, especially after he had made her feel so uncomfortably comfortable at lunch. He knew that much. But he wanted her so badly. No matter how much water or wine he drank or how much bread he ate, he could not get the taste of her out of his mouth and no matter how much he tried to pay attention to Tucker and the rest of the clatter in the hall, he couldn't get the sound of her pleading to him and moaning his name out of his ears.

Suddenly, a blue smoke burst from his mouth.

Tucker gave him a look.

"Shit…" Danny mumbled. "Tuck," he whispered, it didn't go unnoticed by Sam. "Take care of this one for me, okay?"

"Right."

Danny ran off down a corridor to the back of the hall.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," Tucker replied. "Something just came up is all. Danny will take care of it." A clamber rose among the girls down the table. Tucker stood up and commanded their attention. "Ladies, in case you haven't noticed, the prince has left the hall briefly. It is most likely that he will return shortly, so please do not leave, just continue eating."

"Tucker, tell me where Danny went," Sam said.

"I don't know."

"Yes you do."

"No, I swear on my life, Sam, I have no idea where he went," it really was the truth. Tucker knew why Danny had left, but he didn't know where he had gone…

The lab. Danny hated that lab almost as much as he hated Vlad Masters. It wasn't because the lab was where the Fenton Portal, the device that had turned Danny half-ghost, was. It was because the lab was where all of Danny's enemies came from.

Danny raced off to the lab that he hated so much, but when he arrived, he found no one and his ghost sense confirmed that there was no ghost there. "What the hell?"

"Daniel!" He heard a voice behind him exclaim. "What are you doing in the lab?"

Danny turned around to face Vlad Plasmius, Vlad Masters' alter ego. He immediately slammed the elder halfa against the wall. "YOU! What are you up to!"

Vlad laughed. "Daniel, you're becoming paranoid. This is as much my lab as it is yours and your parents'."

"Please, Plasmius. You're always up to something. It has something to do with this contest, doesn't it?"

"You're close, Daniel, think more specifically."

Danny stared at Vlad searchingly for a moment, fear apparent in his eyes. "Sam…"

Vlad merely smiled wickedly.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER!" Danny bellowed angrily.

"Nothing, Daniel."

"Liar!"

"I swear to you, Daniel. I'm not _going_ to do anything to your precious Samantha," Vlad swore. _That isn't to say I haven't already _done_ something…_

"You're lying."

"I have never lied to you, Daniel. I have hid the truth from you, yes, but never lied. I'm not going to do anything your princess."

As much as Danny hated to admit it, it seemed Vlad was telling the truth. He relinquished the older man and went to the door, ready to make his way back to the hall to finish his food and drink in more of Sam.

"However, Daniel, there is something you might like to know about her."

Danny whipped around to look Vlad in the eyes. "What?"

"No. I won't tell you now. You're keeping a secret from her, she's keeping one from you. Perhaps, if you're a good boy, I'll tell you another day." With that, Vlad disappeared.

Danny just rolled his eyes and made his way back to the hall.

"Where'd you disappear to?" Sam asked the second he sat down.

"I just had something to take care of, don't worry about it."

"But…"

"Sam, please, it's not really something I want to talk about."

Sam backed off, but questions still lingered in her mind.

"I'm beginning to think that all of this is a waste of time," Danny said.

"All of what?"

"All of this…" he gestured out to the table. "It's just a waste of time and it was Vlad's idea and that just makes me hate it all the more."

Tucker looked at him like he was crazy. "Dude, you have, like, at least forty girls all trying to win your heart, one is already succeeding," Sam blushed at that, "what the hell are you complaining about? Most guys would kill for a chance like this."

Danny blushed slightly. He didn't really care about the other girls, well, just not in the way that he would want to make any of them his queen. It was no secret that he liked Sam. No… like wasn't strong enough to describe it. He was attracted to her. No, it was definitely more than that. He wanted her. Well, yes, that was accurate, but that wasn't it either. Could it be possible that… he… loved her? Blood rushed to his face. No… that couldn't possibly… but it was the only thing he could think of to describe what he felt about Sam.

"Danny!" Tucker called. "Dude! Earth to Danny!"

"What, Tuck?"

"You totally spaced out."

"Sorry… what happened?"

"Dinner was declared over, all the girls went back to their rooms and your lover, presumably went off to the lilac grove."

"Shut up, she is not my lover," Danny protested. 'No matter how much I want her to be…' his mind finished.

"Whatever dude, she's probably expecting human Danny in the garden."

"Probably?"

"Well, you didn't give her a note today, right?"

"No, but it can't hurt to go check." Danny did so; she wasn't there. Yet he still wanted to see her, so he went up to her room.

Sam heard a knock on the door. "Computer, who is it?" She wanted to make sure she knew which Danny it was this time.

"Photo-recognition says the prince, my lady. Should I let him in?"

"Yes."

"Hi, Princess."

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"But the computer told me you were the prince."

Danny mentally cursed himself but smiled at Sam on the outside. "That happens sometimes. It's dark in the hall and the prince and I do look similar."

Sam stared at him for a moment. "Yeah, I can see that."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, why?"

"No reason, I just worry about you. It's ridiculous really. I just… care about you." He wanted to say he loved her, but the words got stuck in the back of his throat.

Sam walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're really sweet, you know that?"

"Princess… I-"

She looked up at him, violet eyes shining against the dim light of the evening moon that streamed in through her window. "Yes?"

"I-" Danny gulped. It shouldn't be so hard. He brushed her raven bangs back from her eyes. "Never mind. It's not important."

Sam pecked him lightly. "Okay. You should probably go. Paullina's in the next room, she could hear you."

Danny looked outside. "Yeah, you're right, it's getting dark anyway," he said, as though feeling like he was being kicked out and turned to leave.

"Danny," Sam grabbed him by the hand to stop him

"Yeah?" He replied, not turning around.

"Just know… I don't want you to go."

A grin spread across his face until his cheeks hurt. "I know."

"There are no events tomorrow, not even lunch and dinner, so… I'll-"

Danny turned now to smile at her. "Meet me in the lilac grove when you're done with your breakfast," he said.

Sam's entire face lit up. "Good night, Danny."

He opened the door. "Good night, Princess." The second the door closed behind him, the words that had gotten caught in his throat were released. "I love you." Danny resisted the urge to bang his head on the door. Why couldn't he say it to her? He took a deep breath. Maybe it was for the best, maybe she wasn't supposed to know yet. Yeah, it was for the best, especially since she didn't know the truth about his identity… strike that. Identities. When she knew that, he could tell her, even if having to look at her and not tell her would probably kill him in the meantime…

------------------------------

Sam sprung out of bed the next morning, hardly being able to contain her excitement. Cherry and Madison were not present, Sam assumed it was because there were absolutely no events going on that day. She was actually kind of glad that she wouldn't have to answer any of their questions; she really just wanted to enjoy her day with Danny, free of any of the disruptions that being royal usually brought her.

"My lady," the computer chimed as Sam finished pulling on her plainest pair of clothes. "Lord Masters is at the door, he requests entry."

Lord Masters. She'd only met him once before and the prince never had anything nice to say about the royal advisor and Sam really didn't want to let him in, but when she'd met him, he didn't seem a man to be refused unless you had the power to back yourself up. Sam had no such power, not here. "L…l… let him in," she stammered out, more nervously than she wanted to.

The door swung open, revealing the suave, nearly sinister man. "Good morning, Samantha," he said politely enough, but something in his voice still asserted control over her and everything else in the room. It made Sam uneasy.

"Good… morning, Lord Masters," she replied hesitantly, curiosity overpowering her.

He smiled unnervingly at her. "Please, my dear, call me Vlad."

"…Okay," Sam stared at him for a moment, waiting for him to say something; when he didn't, she asked, "I'm sorry, but was there something you wanted?"

The older man advanced on her. "Yes, my dear, there was," he waved his hand over her and immediately, the princess collapsed to the floor, her face flushed and her body heating rapidly. A cough escaped her lips and Vlad smiled. "I just wanted to test something. After all, I can't have Danny thinking you actually do love him. That would just ruin everything." He carefully picked up the sick girl and placed her in her bed, placing a cool cloth on her head, then with one swish of his cloak, he disappeared into the lilac grove.

"Sam!" Danny cried happily when he saw the familiar mist of a teleportation appear in front of him. "Vlad! What are you doing here?"

"I saw Samantha in the hallway, she won't be able to make it today."

"How would you know that? There's no way she would have told you."

"She was talking about calling some other boy she knows in Casper, or something like that."

"What?"

Vlad stepped forward and put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "I'm sorry, my boy, it appears that Samantha has been leading you on."

Danny was stunned for a moment. None of this made any sense. Sam had been so excited about today when he'd spoken to her last night and… she had told him that she hated all the guys in Casper and they hated her. He shook his head, hating himself for actually believing Vlad. "That's not true."

"It is," Vlad answered.

"Stop lying to me," Danny went ghost and flew to Sam's door, leaving Vlad behind cursing that he had neglected to plan that Danny might actually go see Sam for himself. "Sam?" He knocked on the mahogany barrier. There was no answer. He fazed through the door and what he saw horrified him.

Sam lie in the middle of her bed, clutching at her sheets. The quilt was kicked off of her and her whole body seemed to shimmer from sweat. Her face was flushed horribly, eyebrows and eyes clenched tightly and she was writhing in agony.

Danny returned to his human form and ran to her side. "Sam! Princess! Wake up!"

Her eyes shot open and she stared at him as though she were ashamed. "Danny! What are you-! You need to leave!" She commanded.

"No! Not until I know what's wrong with you!"

"Look, I'm so sorry I couldn't make it today, I'm just feeling a bit under the weather."

He put his hand on her forehead and Sam knew she was blushing but Danny didn't seem to notice because her face was already so flushed. "You're burning up, jeez, Sam, I could cook an egg on you! Please," he begged softly. "I just want to know what's wrong."

"I told you, I'm a bit under the weather," Sam replied as fervently as she could. More than anything or anyone in the whole world, Sam hated her illness. She was a firm believer in independence and hated relying on anyone else for anything. She wanted desperately to be strong, but being sick was the one thing that made her weak and it angered her more than anything else. She didn't want anyone to know that she was terminally ill, that alone would kill her. She bit back the needle sharp pain that she felt all over and attempted to stare the boy beside her down. It didn't work, he just looked at her softly and fondly and… dare she think it? Lovingly?

"Princess," Danny said softly as he stroked damp hair back from her face. "Please, I care so much about you… and… you don't show up in the garden this morning and then I come here and you look like you're dying, please… I just want to help…"

Sam was stunned, to say the very least, so stunned the aching that consumed her body actually ceased abruptly for a second and then, of course, returned. In her entire life, no one had ever really cared for her or loved her or, really, even liked her and now… to hear this boy saying that he cared about her and wanted to help her with sincerity she'd never heard before when he'd only known her about a week was… strange to her. It was a completely abstract and foreign concept that anyone at all could actually care about her. For a split second, she considered telling him that there really was something seriously wrong with her… but saying it to someone out loud… that would make it real to her too. And it wasn't, not in her mind.

Danny stared at her as she was silent. What was she thinking about? Her face was changing emotions so fast it was unreadable. He just kept gazing at her searchingly, trying to figure out what was going on.

She suddenly smiled at him, which, to him, looked really adorable and yet tragic with her flushed, sweaty face and cloudy violet eyes. "I'm gonna be okay. I just need rest and plenty of fluids and such," she assured him with what she hoped was finality in her voice.

"Is there anything I can do?" Danny asked, still not assured. It was obvious she was in pain and he desperately wanted to do something for her, to help her.

Sam was torn. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, so weak, but she didn't want Danny to leave. Somehow, things would be worse if he left. "Could you… stay here… with me?"

Danny's face broke into an oddly relieved grin. He clasped her hands in his and looked straight in her eyes. "Of course." He could tell there was more to this than she was telling him, that she wasn't just feeling a little sick, but he never could have guessed what was really wrong. The idea that something was horribly wrong with Sam eluded him just slightly.

They sat and talked for awhile. Sam made Danny tell her his plans for the garden next spring, as it was summer now. She didn't want to talk about heavy things, she wanted to hear about normal things, like gardens.

After awhile, Sam's fever subsided as it always did and she got chills.

Danny immediately noticed her trembling slightly and without any hesitation crawled under the covers with her and held her tightly in his arms as she shivered.

Sam snuggled into him and eventually fell asleep like that. The sickness took a lot out of her and sleeping was also the only way to get the pain to go away; although, being in Danny's arms was definitely helping…

Danny was perfectly content to watch her as she slept, daydreaming that she was his wife and they were just spending the day curled up in each other's arms.

**I'm not particularly fond of this ending. However, I do like this chapter quite a lot, even though I know there are a lot of things wrong with it, so please no flames.**

**Hopefully, next chapter some things will be explained. It should be up soon. I think I may have mislead some of you with this extremely rapid updating, but chapters 1-4 were already written. I've gotten some stuff written for Ch 5, so hopefully that will be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not dead! See! Jeez, guys. I'm so sorry this took so long! I feel really bad and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! (Even the threatening ones! -wink-)**

"Danny, where were you yesterday?"

Danny stopped wolfing down his breakfast and looked sheepishly at his mother. "Eheheh… it's um… a funny story actually…"

"You didn't show up at all for archery practice, or lunch, or dinner. Was there a ghost? Because you know that your father and I like to be notified if you fight a ghost."

The prince ran a hand through his shocking white hair and looked over at his sister, who shrugged. "There wasn't a ghost."

"You weren't flying again, were you? Danny, we already risked exposure when you decided you wanted to use your ghost form to be the prince!" Mattie informed him. She remembered very clearly the day they had to announce to the people why there was such a huge change in the prince's appearance. There had simply been an accident in the lab, everything was fine, it was just that her son now had white hair and green eyes. They decided to hide the fact that he was half-ghost; it probably wouldn't have gone over very well. Danny used his human form when he wanted to get out of the palace without being recognized and no one had ever seemed to make the connection that he and the prince were one and the same. Under ordinary circumstances, one wouldn't have thought about it. It wasn't the kind of thing you could tell unless you knew both sides of Danny very well and you knew what to look for. The only other chance you had of figuring it out is if you were extremely intelligent and even then, you still had to know what to look for. Plus, by the time Danny decided to start going around as a human commoner, his appearance had changed so much from the time people had last seen him as a human, it seemed almost no one would ever make the connection. (Hopefully that will explain some things to you guys.) The queen stared her son down, willing him with all her motherly powers not to lie.

"I know, Mom. I wasn't flying," he answered, _not literally, anyway._

"Then where were you! I know Vlad has you busy with this contest thing, but honestly, Danny-"

Danny took a deep breath. "I'm in love, okay?"

Mattie completely stopped her reprimanding and Jazz choked on her coffee. "What!" They demanded in unison.

"I… I'm in love," he took another deep breath. "One of the girls who came here for the contest… she met human me first in the garden by accident and then I saw her at the ball and I think I'm in love with her."

"Sam?" Jazz asked.

Danny nodded. "I've been sort of seeing her as human me and flirting with her as phantom me…" he admitted under the scrutinizing, disapproving glare of his mother. "Yesterday, she was supposed to meet human me in the lilac grove… so we could spend the day together. When she didn't I went to see if something was wrong," he left out the part about Vlad, "and she wasn't feeling well. I really didn't want to just leave her there, all by herself with no one to care for her, you know, 'cause all the maids had the day off yesterday, so I stayed to help her feel better. She wanted me too and I swear on my life that we didn't do anything… inappropriate."

Mattie looked her son up and down and determined that he was telling the truth. "Okay, you're off the hook, but just this time. And if you wouldn't mind, could you please explain to me why you're seeing her in both forms?"

Danny stood up and threw his napkin unceremoniously onto his plate. He pushed in his chair and smiled half sincerely and half cheekily at his mom. "Actually, I would mind. I'll see you guys later," he called as he left the family's private dining room.

"Oh, that boy…" Mattie muttered. "What does he think he's doing?"

"Mom," Jazz began, "he's Danny. He moves in ways we can't even begin to understand. It's probably best just to let him be." With that, Jazz left as well, leaving her extremely exasperated mother behind.

-------------------------------

There was, of course, a method to Danny's obvious madness. Even he wasn't quite sure what it was, he knew there was some reason he was acting so insane and it wasn't just because crazy was in his genes.

He walked down the hall in what seemed a casual manner, but in actuality, he was in a hurry. Sam still hadn't been much better when he left and he wanted to make sure she was okay now. Only this time, he would do so in his ghost form.

"Request entry: Prince Daniel," he told the panel of room 2619.

After a few moments, presumably negotiations with Sam, the panel chimed brightly, "Certainly, your highness," and the door swung open.

Sam was being "prepared" for the day by her maids, whom Danny immediately knew to be Cherry and Madison. They looked at Sam, who was sitting in a chair having her hair done, then at him, then at each other and giggled. Sam made a slight face, but Danny just smiled at them for he knew why they were giggling.

Danny then took a good long look at Sam. She had the very strange glow of a sick person when they are getting better. Her face was still pale and flushed, but her eyes were bright.

"Was there something you wanted, Danny?" She asked.

"I heard you weren't feeling well yesterday, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He smiled with satisfaction when he noticed a blush cross her face.

"I… I'm fine. I'm feeling much better today, thank you," she stammered out, blushing a little more.

Danny moved toward her a little. "That's good," he knelt down in front of the chair where she sat, Cherry and Madison still doing her hair. "I wouldn't want you missing the ball tonight and getting disqualified," he stroked her cheek lightly and kissed her hand.

Sam baulked. Had this boy no shame! (Of course he doesn't! He's in love! 'wink') She inwardly scoffed. Of course not, no matter how amazing he was, he had still been allowed to do virtually whatever he wanted. He was the prince, after all.

Cherry and Madison just giggled.

------------------------------

Tucker wandered aimlessly into the library, daydreaming and worrying about his daydreaming. He wasn't daydreaming about Valerie like he should have been. He was thinking of-

"Jazz!" He exclaimed startled. Tucker was only half surprised when he say her perched easily among the stacks of books.

Her face lit up when she saw him. "Tucker!" She jumped down and embraced him. "How have you been?"

He gulped as she blew a strand of red hair out of her face. "Uh, fine, mostly."

Jazz stared at him confused. That didn't make any sense to her at all. "Well, I should think you'd be more than fine. You're getting married soon, aren't you?" It pained her to ask him… especially when she really just wanted him all to herself.

Tucker shook his head. "Uh… yeah. I guess. I'm happy… just out of it today. Danny's starting to worry me with this game he's playing with Sam."

"Why? Are you afraid he might accidentally hurt her or something?"

"No, he'd never hurt her, not even accidentally; I think he really loves her… it's just… I'm afraid she'll hurt him when she finds out."

Jazz laughed and Tucker melted at the sound of it. "Danny could use a good swift kick in the ass. Sam's just the girl to give it to him, I think." She unconsciously took a step toward the slightly younger boy. "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?"

"Well… there is something else."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything Tucker. We grew up together." It was true. As much as Danny and Tucker had played tricks on Jazz, they had all been really close.

The young lord tried to fight off the blush creeping into his cheeks. "Not this."

Jazz looked at him worriedly. "Valerie didn't do something to you, did she?" She demanded softly, yet possessively. "I'm the princess of the kingdom, Tucker, I can have things done to her. No one would question me," she said it only half jokingly.

Tucker risked a slight laugh. "No, she didn't do anything it's just… Jazz," he began, unsure. "This might sound really stupid… but… have you ever noticed anything… between us?"

The princess looked at him with wide eyes for a moment before her face finally settled on a look of relief. "You noticed it too, huh? That's great, I thought I was losing my mind!"

He half grinned at her. "What… what do you think it is?" He asked almost shyly.

Jazz grinned at the boy she'd seen too long as "her brother's little friend." But Tucker was not so little anymore. "I don't know," she began slyly, moving closer to him. "But it makes me want to do this," she kissed him full on the mouth.

Tucker was surprised at first, but soon found that he liked the feel of Jazz's lips against his and kissed her back, with a lot more force. This was it. This was what he had been aching for, that ache he hadn't been able to put his finger on until now… being with Jazz.

Jazz almost instantly pulled back, blushing and averting her eyes. "Tucker! Oh my God, I am so sorry! You're engaged and I shouldn't have and… Valerie and…"

"I like Valerie, Jazz, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to marry her… but… The only reason I started pursuing her in the first place was because I thought I'd never have you," he said softly. "I mean… you're two years older than me and you're Danny's sister… and…"

Jazz stopped his babbling by kissing him again.

------------------------------

"Princess Samantha?" A voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Come in," Sam answered.

The door opened to reveal a man in very sleek black pants and a white shirt, carrying a small bag. A stethoscope was draped loosely around his neck.

"Oh, good afternoon Dr. Li," Sam said gaily when she recognized him. "There's really no need for this, you know. I'm feeling perfectly fine today."

Dr. Li just sighed. "I know, Samantha. I imagine that even if you were stabbed three times in the heart you'd still be telling me 'I'm perfectly fine today, Dr. Li.'" He motioned for her to sit on the desk and Sam unwillingly complied. "So, tell me what happened yesterday."

"Well, I was going down to the gardens, to get some fresh air when Lord Masters came in… and the next thing I remember was waking up and I was sick…"

Dr. Li didn't really like the sound of that, but he let it go. "Was it worse or better than normal?"

Sam looked away. She didn't want to answer that question.

"I see," the doctor nodded. "Well, I knew you were brave Samantha, but the way you're so composed still… I'm amazed."

"Doc, it was just another one of my little sick spells, nothing unusual."

Dr. Li looked at his patient with disbelief. Surely, no one could possibly be so courageous and… dare he think it? Indifferent? "Samantha… it is possible that you could be in denial."

"What are you talking about?" Sam looked at one of the only people she had ever trusted in her whole life as though he were a stranger.

"Didn't Queen Stella tell you?"

"Tell me what!" Sam demanded frantically.

Dr. Li looked at her seriously. "Samantha, over the past few months, your condition has only worsened… In…" he hesitated. "In my professional opinion, you're dying. At best, you have a year."

Sam's violet eyes gazed back at her doctor's brown ones with tears welling up in them. She opened her mouth, but couldn't seem to make any coherent words come out. In the back of her mind, Sam had always known that whatever it was she had was killing her. The doctors had no name for it… they had given her medicine and other treatments to help with her symptoms, which included fainting, vomiting, coughing and other flu-like indications. But now her instincts were confirmed… dying… "Why…?" She didn't really know what she meant by that as she hung her head, but it was the first thing that she had been able to vocalize.

Dr. Li put a hand on her shoulder, not really knowing what to say.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm sure she thought that there wasn't much use in telling you…"

Sam glared, not at her doctor, but just in general. "You don't understand, Doc. You don't know my mom…"

"Samantha, I'm going to keep you on your same regimen of doses, but I will be returning next week to perform a special test, okay? And I'm going to strongly recommend to your mother that you be taken back home to Casper."

When she'd first arrived in Amity, Sam would have been grateful for any excuse to go home, but she didn't want to now. She wanted to spend more time with Danny… both of them. The thought rang through her head again. Dying… all she wanted to do was crawl into her bed and sleep some more. She didn't want to think about anything, she just wanted to cry herself back to sleep.

Dr. Li looked at her seriously again. "This isn't the end, Samantha. I won't stop trying to help you. You are not condemned just yet, so don't act like you are. Don't go doing anything crazy."

Sam knew what he meant. Suicide. She'd never go there. Never.

"Make the most of your time, but don't ever give up fighting, okay? I know how strong your will is, use it now, understood?"

Sam nodded weakly and told him goodbye, then climbed into her bed, not caring about the make-up or hairdo that Cherry and Madison had labored over that morning and cried.

Dr. Li gave her a small smile that she didn't see before leaving, quietly shutting the door.

"Ah, the good Doctor Li," came a suave voice the second the door clicked.

Li turned around to face a very eloquent-looking man with gray hair. "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've had the pleasure," Li said icily. Instinct told him that this man was not someone to be trusted.

"Vlad Masters, please call me Vlad," the man answered.

"Ah, yes, Samantha mentioned you. You were the last to see her before she was taken ill yesterday. I'd very much appreciated if you could tell me if anything unusual happened while she was with you."

Vlad pretended to look very thoughtful for a moment before smiling at Li. "No, I'm so sorry… why, will she be alright?"

Dr. Li glared at him. "I'm sorry, sir, doctor-patient privilege."

"Well, you see, she is entered in the Prince's contest, which I am overseeing, if there is something wrong, I really would like to know what it is."

"If her mother will for once listen to reason, then Samantha will be pulling herself from the contest quite shortly. She needs to go home."

"Oh my, is it really that serious?"

Li frowned. "I will leave that up to the Queen to tell you. Good day, my lord," he said with definite finality before walking away.

Vlad merely smiled.

It didn't take long before Dr. Li finally found Queen Stella's room. "Your highness, it is Dr. Li, it is urgent that I speak with you." Li refused to use the door panels, claiming that they were impersonal.

"Come in."

Li entered to find Stella seated in a chair, her hair being done by two attendants. "Good afternoon, your grace. I have urgent news about Samantha."

"Really? Oh my, what is it this time?" Stella answered with an air of impatience.

Li baulked. He absolutely despised the Queen's style of parenting, if not the Queen herself as well. He often wished that the Princess were his own daughter. He'd known her since the moment she was born and had done his best to take care of her, but there was only so much he could do. "Well, if you recall, last time we spoke, I told you that Samantha has about a year to live."

"Yes, yes, of course," Stella told him. She really didn't like to be reminded of it; if Samantha had only a year to live, she needed to be married off as soon as possible.

"I'd like to _strongly_ recommend that Samantha be taken back to Casper immediately. Staying her is only deteriorating her health, she needs to be home, where I can keep an eye on her, where she feels comfortable."

"No," Stella answered. "Listen, Dr. Li, I understand that it is your job to keep Samantha as healthy as she can be. That is what I pay you for. You are not paid, however, to tell me what to do with Samantha. She is my daughter. She is royalty. She has certain obligations to her country, to her people, to her father and me and one of those is to marry and have children. She has proven time and time again to me that she is not capable of handling it herself and thus, she will stay here."

"My lady, I would like to offer my vehement protest to this decision," Li stressed to her.

"Duly noted, thank you for coming to see her all the way out here."

"I told Samantha that I will return in a week's time to run a test that might help figure out what is causing her illness and at the end of the month to see how she is doing. If by that time, her health has not improved, I will take her home myself."

Stella shot him a stern look. "Also noted. Good day."

Li left, mumbling bitterly to himself. How could any mother be so callous? Her daughter was dying and all she could think of was Sam's royal duties. He sighed. Why was everything so useless?

--------------------------------

"Sam? Are you decent?" Tucker asked into the door panel.

"Yeah, come on in."

Tucker did so. "Hey, wow, you look really nice tonight," he commented almost immediately.

Sam blushed and looked down at her bright violet dress. It really was very pretty. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself… and you're glowing."

Tucker looked down. "I am?"

Sam nodded. "Something happen with you and Jazz?"

Tucker blushed. "Wha- what makes you s-say that?" He stammered.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Hello, it couldn't be anymore obvious. So, what happened?"

"Nothing really, I just kissed her. And then she kissed me… and then we kissed each other."

"Good for you. I don't even want to guess how long that had been building up."

Tucker laughed slightly. "A long time…"

"What are you going to do about Valerie?"

"I'm not sure yet…"

Sam smiled at him. "Well, don't worry about it right now. We have to go to the ball!" Sam was truly excited about this one. She hadn't seen either Danny all day and really wanted to see at least one of them.

Tucker lead her down the hallway again. "What's wrong, Sam?" He asked.

Sam stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh… um… nothing. Why do you ask?"

"I dunno, you seem a little off tonight."

Sam gave him her best smile. She would not tell anyone how bad it really was. No one. Not even either Danny. "I'm just a little wiped from being sick yesterday, no worries. Promise."

"Gardener Danny told me to tell you that he really hopes you're doing better and that he wants to see you in the lilac grove tomorrow if you're up to it."

Sam blushed. So now Tucker was _helping_ gardener Danny? What was going on here? "Okay…" she said softly.

Once they reached the dance floor, Prince Danny ran up to them, hugging Sam lightly. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Sam smiled slightly. "Yeah, you don't have to be so gentle, I'm not going to break," she joked.

Danny grinned widely and took his cue, squeezing her with all his might and, though everyone was watching, kissing her square on the lips. When he pulled back, every girl in the room was glaring at them, or rather, at Sam. He smiled more.

"You're going to get me killed," Sam told him for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Aww, I think you can take 'em," Danny replied. He took her in his arms and started dancing.

Sam followed, feeling the best she'd felt in quite sometime. "Whatever."

Across the floor, Tucker discretely slipped his arm around Jazz. "Hi," he said quietly.

Jazz grinned. "Hey."

"Are you watching them?" He followed her gaze to where Danny was spinning Sam across the dance floor.

"Yeah… I've never seen him look happier than when he's with her… it's nice to see him like that," she sighed.

Tucker hugged her from behind, placing his chin on her shoulder. (It had been a long time since he and Danny had been shorter than Jazz.) "Yeah, it is."

Jazz blushed slightly at what she was about to say. "I wonder… I wonder if we look like that when we're together."

Tucker smiled. "I'm sure we do. Sam told me I was glowing."

Jazz turned around and kissed him lightly on the lips, knowing everyone else was too distracted by Danny and Sam to notice her and Tucker. "Do you really wanna hang around here all night?" she asked softly.

"I have to, I promised Danny I'd keep an eye on Sam. She was sick all day yesterday and he wants to make sure nothing happens to her."

Jazz pouted. "You're a very loyal friend. Maybe too loyal," she said before kissing him again. "But that's okay, I admire it."

Tucker blushed and looked up at the speakers as a slow song came on. "Would you care to dance?"

"But you're engaged!" Jazz reminded him.

Tucker held out his hand to her. "So, to the rest of the world, we'll just be childhood friends, dancing. Nothing unusual about that."

Jazz smiled fondly at him, her turquoise eyes alight. "There is if we're 'glowing' as much as they are," she gestured to her little brother and Sam as she took Tucker's hand.

"So what? Let the world think what it wants."

Amidst a circle of glares, Danny still had his arms tightly around Sam, who had her head against his chest.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong yesterday?"

Sam bit back tears and pressed her face further into his chest. "No. Not yet anyway."

"Is it something I need to worry about? I mean, is it really serious?"

One defiant tear slipped down Sam's cheek. "No, it's really nothing you need to worry about."

Danny suddenly kissed her cheek lightly. "I care about you a lot, Sam. And no matter what the outcome of this contest is, I want to know you for the rest of my life. I don't want you to just disappear."

Sam smiled ironically at him. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Danny's face broke into one the biggest smiles Sam had ever seen, his green eyes twinkling. He spun her out and back in deftly, loving the feel of her in his arms and wishing they could stay on that dance floor forever. Still though, nagging at him was the suspicion that there was more wrong with Sam than she was telling him, but he shrugged it off. She said she would tell him when the time was right and he believed her.

"Are there going to be any challenges tonight?"

"Nope," Danny replied. "Again, I'm supposed to dance with all the girls, but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Well you should at least try. Who knows? Maybe you'll find some girl you really, really love. One who makes you happier than you think I could." She didn't mean it, really, but with the news Dr. Li had given her that very afternoon… she wanted to spare Danny any unnecessary pain. Honestly, she wouldn't have come at all that night… but not only would she have been disqualified, but then everyone would really know that something was very wrong and she didn't need that kind of headache.

Danny smiled down at her. "Why would I ever even consider some other girl? I have you."

Sam rolled her eyes. "You're really pretentious, you know."

"Yeah," he smirked, "but you know you love it," he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "I don't want anyone else but you, Sam."

Sam suddenly felt dizzy, but a good kind of dizzy. She didn't think she was going to lose consciousness or anything, but… oh god, did he really mean that? And did he have to hold her so close to him? Was it absolutely necessary for him to smell so good, or for him to look at her like _that_ with those intense, wonderful green eyes? And who the hell's idea was it to make his lips that damn kissable anyway? More and more, he was starting to remind her of the other Danny, blue-eyed Danny. It was spooky.

Danny suddenly spotted Vlad watching them from across the room, behind Sam so she didn't see. Danny pulled Sam closer to him and glared viciously at Vlad.

Sam was surprised, but soon settled happily against him, both of them still swaying to the music. She momentarily considered telling him about Jazz and Tucker, but… decided against it. She didn't know the relationship between the three of them well enough to gage whether or not Danny would be okay with finding out that his sister and best friend were in love with each other. Sam caught Paullina's eye from across the room and the Latina glared harshly. Sam just smiled smugly, telling the other girl "ha, ha, I'm in his arms and you aren't. Deal."

"So, I take it you haven't looked for the library yet?"

Sam looked at him, confused for a moment before realization dawned on her. "Oh, I haven't really had much time. Why?"

"Oh, I'm just curious." Danny took a deep breath before resuming dancing with her.

They danced for awhile before Danny looked at Sam. "Sam…?"

"Yeah?

"I have something to tell you."

**Teehee…. I'm so bad. Sorry for the cliffy guys, but look**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**I'm so sorry again for the long delay! I swear I have NOT given up on this story! I have two people I would like to thank very much this time:**

**Purple Lurker for being the first person to figure out the Cardcaptor Sakura reference I threw in here. Shout out next chappie to the next person to get it!**

**Also to S2teennovelist cuz she wrote me a very, very, very lovely review! I appreciate it very much! Love ya!**

**And of course, to all my other reviewers! Even the ones who threaten me! -laughs- This story would not be possible without any of you, so yay! **

**To try and make up for the huge gap in between updates, this chapter is longer than the others! Yay! Happy St. Patrick's Day!**

**Oh! I keep forgetting to do one of these: I don't own Danny Phantom. The shebang belongs to Billionfold, Nick, and Mr. Butch Hartman.**

**So, without further ado, here is chapter six of Lilacs…**

"Samantha!"

Sam's face paled. Dr. Li's normally soothing tenor voice boomed from behind her. Doomed. She might as well kick the bucket now. "Li?" She stammered out, dropping the doctor title so Danny wouldn't know.

"Who?" Danny asked, stopping in the middle of the floor.

"What are you doing here? You should be resting!" The doctor chided.

"Li, please not here," Sam turned around, begging him.

"Sam, what's going on? Who is this?" Danny asked again.

Sam gulped. "Family friend," she replied quickly. "He's also my doctor," she admitted reluctantly, knowing that she couldn't take one more lie to Danny.

"Samantha, you really should be in bed, after what happened a few days ago."

"Sam? Why didn't you tell me you still weren't feeling better?" Danny interjected again, more worriedly.

"I knew if I didn't show up, I'd be disqualified… and… I don't know… I just didn't want to get kicked out just yet."

Danny smiled. "Well, you came. So you're not disqualified, you can leave now if you want."

"Thanks," Sam smiled gratefully back at him.

"Samantha, I really mean it, in your condition, you should be saving your strength. I told you not to act like you were-"

Sam put a hand over her doctor's mouth quickly. "I'm not and I'd really prefer it if you didn't talk about that here."

Dr. Li looked at a now confused Danny and a terrified, blushing Sam, then he smiled. "Of course, Samantha, but I would like it still if you went back to your room to rest."

"I will."

"Thank you," Dr. Li bowed to Danny, then Sam and left.

"What's going on?" Danny inquired, his brow furrowed with concern.

Sam gave him the best smile she could manage. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm fine, I just need some rest is all." She started to leave, but turned around, "Oh! What were you going to tell me?"

Danny blushed furiously and looked away. "Oh… um… nothing… I just… uh… just start looking for the library when you get the chance."

Sam smiled more at how cute he was. "Okay. I'll try. Thanks for the dance. And don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine."

Danny smiled and kissed her softly, which made her blush and leave very quickly. His brow furrowed again as he watched her leave. "What's going on with you, Sam?"

------------------------------

Tucker watched bemusedly as Danny paced the floor of his room. "You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep doing that," Tucker said, a small smirk on his face.

Danny stopped, looked at Tucker and started pacing again. "I can't stop thinking about her, Tuck! I just can't! It's driving me crazy!"

"Yeah, 'cause you were _so_ far from insanity anyway…" Tucker rolled his eyes.

"I mean it, Tucker, I mean, I know I'm eccentric, but… I can't sleep without her! Do you know what I did?"

"No. What?"

"I went into her room at about eleven pm and I held her all night…" Danny blushed slightly as he said it.

"And she didn't notice?"

"No… I think she was really tired and stressed. And she was having nightmares too…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… she kept muttering about the Grim Reaper and such, really morbid stuff…"

"Well, dude, she is Goth. Comes with the territory," Tucker advised.

"I know, but she sounded so terrified… so I just held her tighter."

"Dude, you better pray she never finds out."

"Why? It's obvious that she likes me. Come on, Tuck, I'm not that dense."

"Because she's a girl. Their minds work differently than ours do, in ways you can never even begin to comprehend."

"So? Come on, Sam wouldn't fly off the handle if I told her."

"Told her what? Exactly? That you're half ghost and so you snuck into her room and held her all night and by the way, you just so happen to use your ghost half to play the prince and the human half to play commoner? Oh! And then you could talk about how your arch-enemy is most likely trying to use her against you?"

"Oh shut up, Tucker," Danny said irately. His eyes suddenly turned wistful. "I don't think she'll react the way other girls would, or the way you think she will. She might actually accept me… and maybe even still love me."

Tucker shook his head. "Do you ever have it bad…."

Danny shot Tucker a look. "Speaking of having it bad… I wish you could see the way you and Jazz look at each other. Priceless."

Tucker's mouth fell open. "What! How did you know!"

Danny smirked. "I told you, I'm not as dense as you think. Come on, Tucker, the two people in the world who are closest to me and you thought I wouldn't notice?"

"So… uh… are you pissed?"

"No. I just don't want to be you when you have to tell Valerie."

"What? I'm not going to tell Valerie."

"So… what then? You're just going to leave her standing at the alter?"

Tucker shrugged sheepishly. "Something like that… yeah…"

"That's low, man. I wouldn't sweat it too much, man, your relationship with her was never going to work. It'll save you both a lot of headache if you just tell her soon."

------------------------------

The next morning, Sam actually felt quite a lot better than she had in awhile. There was a floaty feeling in the air she couldn't quite explain and she felt as though she'd slept in someone's loving arms all night. Dr. Li had told her that there was still hope, if only a shred and she was going to cling to it. She was going to live her life now.

She got up, suddenly realizing that Cherry and Madison weren't there. Another day with nothing to do?

Sam suddenly remembered Prince Danny's suggestion that she continue looking for the library. So, she began wandering aimlessly through the palace, just to kind of get her bearings. But it was only in beginning her search that realized how huge the place really was. A person could search for months and never find the library… and Sam didn't have months.

She wandered through the labyrinth that was Amity Park Castle for a while longer before declaring herself hopelessly lost. Worse, she could feel the fatigue that came with her illness setting in. Worse still, there were no windows in the hall where she was and she didn't have a watch, so she had no way of knowing what time it was.

"Sam?" came a warm familiar voice.

Sam whirled around to see blue-eyed Danny, whom she immediately launched herself upon. "Danny!" She kissed him quickly.

He smiled broadly. "Glad to see you're feeling better, but how'd you get so lost?"

Sam grinned shyly. "Uh… the prince told me to try and find the library, on my own…"

Danny made a great act of looking extremely confused. "Um, there's a library in this place?" He asked.

"I've lived here my whole life, I didn't even know there was a library… I thought the only one in Amity was the one in town." He smiled inwardly. Yeah, he loved Sam, but it was also quite a bit of fun to mess with her.

"Oh… yeah, I guess I could see that. How big is this place anyway?"

Danny shrugged. "No one really knows. Every generation who's lived here has added on at least another room, usually almost a whole wing and some of them are jinxed, so the whole palace is just one big enigma. Even the king and queen never fully see the whole thing."

"Weird… but I guess I should have expected something like that…" Sam sighed. She'd never find the library. Even if she were going to live a normal life-span, she'd die before she found it.

"The entire Fenton dynasty is, was and always will be… well… uh…." Danny twirled his finger around his ear and mouthed the word "cookoo."

Sam giggled. "So, you think even the prince is crazy?"

Danny folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I know so. Trust me. He's just as crazy as the rest of them. And his children will be too."

Sam laughed harder. "I'll be sure to send cards of pity to the future queen."

Danny put on the best little jealous/sad/disappointed look that he could and turned his head slightly away from Sam. "You're going to send cards to yourself?" he asked with the most irony he possibly could.

It took Sam a moment to register exactly what he meant, when it hit her, she blushed. Badly. "Um…" was all she could stutter. "I-I…"

Danny looked up at her and smiled. That was the reaction he had expected. His face fell again as it seemed to suddenly click with him how horrible he was being. He was messing with a poor innocent girl. Sure, the expected end result was that she fell as much in love with him as he was with her and that she would be able to accept the fact that he was half ghost and be able to love both sides of him, but, did the end really justify the means? She was so confused, anyone could easily see it. "Princess… I… really have to tell you something." He gulped when the princess stared up at him with big, curious violet eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

Danny gazed at her intently for a moment, thinking of all the times he'd seen her face light up when he was around, both his ghost side and his human side. Maybe she was a little confused, but it seemed to be a game she was enjoying… "Never mind," he kissed her softly, slowly increasing pressure against her lips.

Sam moaned softly against his mouth. She'd missed that.

Danny wrapped his arms gently around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her just under her chin, moving slowly down into the crook of her neck, where he settled and nipped at her soothingly. It occurred to him for a moment that it was strange how easily he lost control over himself whenever she was around. One little smile made him melt, the simple feel of her skin made him insane, her lavender eyes shining at him made him feel like he was on top of the world; no matter how cliché it sounded. He then decided for the moment that he didn't care how crazy she made him and continued devouring her neck.

Sam sighed breathily, "Danny…" she whispered elatedly. His hold on her tightened and Danny continued kissing the nape of her neck. Sam breathed another shuddered sigh. His lips felt so soft and warm against her skin and Sam melted. She lifted his head back up and kissed him again, moving her lips fiercely and passionately against his. Sam melted a little more as Danny slipped his tongue inside her mouth; she pressed herself closer to him, slipping her arms easily around his neck. Danny's arms tightened around her a bit more.

After a few moments, Danny could feel both of them losing air and pulled away from Sam, smiling lightly at her. "Princess…" he muttered breathlessly. His next words sat on the tip of his tongue and refused to move: _I'm in love with you_. Five simple words that just wouldn't come out. Instead, he stroked her black hair back from her face and smiled as Sam's amethyst eyes closed and she leaned into his hand.

"Sam, come on, I have something to show you," Danny took her soft pale hand in his and led her down the hallway.

"What?"

"You like the lilacs, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then just follow me."

Sam just smiled and shook her head. "You and the prince are a lot alike…" she muttered.

Instead of getting upset like Sam thought he might, he just winked back at her. "So I'm told," he replied mysteriously.

They walked down the corridor and Danny would make turns Sam was sure she hadn't seen. She was really starting to believe him about the palace being very strange, maybe even jinxed, by magic or science, she didn't know. After a little more walking, he opened one stained-glass door.

"My-" Danny stopped himself. "The prince's great-grandfather added this room on. He was a botanist and zoologist." The door swung open to reveal an enormous glass conservatory, the sunset streaming through every wall. Inside, it was almost exactly like a tropical rainforest. "He hated how the forests were being destroyed, so he built the greenhouse." Danny smiled as Sam's face lit up. "It's about a five mile radius, so it's pretty big."

"This is amazing…" Sam breathed. "I didn't know anyone cared about the forests or anything anymore… I thought I was the only one…"

"No, no, this conservatory is very important to the prince and Jazz still. The King and Queen are a little busy with... er... other things, but they let the prince and princess keep it up."

Sam looked up at the sky, through the top of the greenhouse. The moon was already peeking out. "It's late, I should probably be heading back to my room."

"Can you get there by yourself?"

Sam smiled. "I'll be fine."

Danny looked at her worriedly. Somehow, her face had gotten paler than and her breathing wasn't as even as before. "Okay," he said reluctantly, pretending not to notice.

Sam smiled a little more and then made her way back down the hallway.

Danny waited for a moment, watching the perfect way her hips swung ever so slightly when she walked. The second he was sure she wouldn't notice, he turned invisible and followed her, hovering just below the ceiling.

Sam seemed to be okay for awhile, she was going exactly the right directions, but after a few minutes, she started swaying as she walked, keeping one hand on the wall and making a bunch of wrong turns. Finally she collapsed. It was a combination of getting over another bout of sickness and disorientation and exhaustion, so she just collapsed.

Danny smiled fondly at her tired, limp form as he scooped her up into his arms and flew off to her room. "I don't know what's going on with you, Princess, but I love you and I'm not going to let anything come between us," he whispered, barely audible. Danny laid her gently on her bed and pulled the covers over her. He kissed Sam softly on her forehead and began to leave, but turned back around. Before he could even stop himself, he slipped under the covers with Sam, pulled her into his arms and fell asleep.

------------------------------

Tucker smiled with a mixture of fondness and exasperation at Danny when he practically floated into the private dining hall that morning. "You did it again, didn't you?"

Danny would have glared at Tucker, but he was to wrapped up in his own little cloud nine to notice much of anything, so he grinned at his best friend. "What can I say? I couldn't help myself."

Tucker shook his head. "You have got it so bad."

"Can you blame me?" Danny sighed happily. "She's amazing."

Thankfully, Tucker and Danny were the only ones there, Jack and Maddie were off in the lab and Jazz was still sleeping. "So you keep telling me."

"I mean it, Tuck. I've never met anyone like her… everything about her is just… so unique and amazing!" Danny got so caught up in his daydreaming that he didn't notice his elbow fazing through the table until his chin hit the mahogany. "…Ow…"

Tucker just laughed. "That hasn't happened in awhile…" he mused.

"See what she does to me! It's exactly like when I first got my powers, I can't control myself around her."

"You need to seek professional help, man."

"Says my best friend who's doing my sister," Danny retorted dryly.

Tucker actually looked shocked and offended for a moment, then smirked. "Well… not yet, exactly."

"I do NOT want to know," Danny stopped him. He was happy for both of them, really, he just didn't want to think about it.

"What doesn't my dear brother want to know?" Jazz asked with a smile when she entered the room.

"He doesn't want to know if we-" Tucker began, but he was cut off by Danny shooting a small blast of ectoplasm at his shin. "Never mind…"

"It was nothing," Danny said, smiling back at her.

"Okay, whatever," Jazz walked over to her brother and kissed the top of his head affectionately (to which Danny replied with a shudder and an "ewww!"), then she walked over to Tucker and kissed him on the lips, for about ten seconds as well.

Danny smirked but when they looked at him he cringed.

"Oh grow up, Danny. It's no different than you tonguing Sam every chance you get," Jazz scolded before kissing Tucker on the cheek and sitting down next to him and waiting for the maids to serve her breakfast.

Danny smiled dreamily again at the thought of Sam and he began fazing though the chair until he hit the floor, hard.

Jazz and Tucker laughed.

"Has he been like that all morning?" Jazz asked.

Tucker sighed. "Every time anyone mentions her."

Danny barely seemed to notice he'd hit the floor and continued smiling dreamily.

At that moment, Maddie walked in and sighed exasperatedly at her son's head, which was sticking up through the seat of his chair. "Danny, you've gone intangible again."

Jazz took the opportunity of Maddie being concentrated on Danny to jump into the chair one seat away from Tucker. For now, their love was a secret shared by only four people, Tucker and Jazz obviously, then Danny and Sam as well.

He grinned at her. "Sorry, Mom," he pulled himself back up through the chair and turned solid.

"Since when did you start losing control of your powers again?" The queen asked her son.

Tucker smirked. "Since he met a certain violet-eyed princess," he said.

"Danny, I know you really like this girl, but do you really think putting all your hopes on her is wise? There are plenty of other young girls here who would certainly love to be your queen. You should give some of them a chance."

Danny smiled at his mom, knowing she really had nothing against Sam, she just wanted to look out for him. "Mom, I know that there are other girls here… it's just… it's Sam or no one. I love her more than you could ever possibly know and if she's not my queen then I won't take the throne," he declared passionately.

Maddie stared thoughtfully at her son for a moment, then she smiled. "Very well, but you'd better hope Sam agrees to marry you or else Jazz will rule the kingdom and I don't even want to know what that will mean…"

Jazz glared and pouted at her mother. "That wasn't nice, Mom! Why are you always encouraging him!"

Tucker and Danny laughed.

"It was just a joke, dear," Maddie said playfully, "Lighten up."

"Yeah Jazz," Tucker and Danny said in unison, "lighten up!" Danny was taking his initiative as a brother to torment his sister and Tucker, though he loved Jazz, he still liked to poke fun at her.

Jazz glared at the both of them.

"In all seriousness, Danny," Maddie interrupted. "What are you really going to do if Sam turns you down?"

"In all seriousness?" He looked his mother dead in the eyes. "I'll choose someone else," he said. "Someone I probably won't care about as much…" he meant what he said, but the thought of having to do anything without Sam made him feel sick.

"Damn…" Jazz said. "I really wanted to take the throne too…" she joked. Of course, Jazz had never wanted to be queen. She was perfectly content to spend her days studying the human brain... and of course, now hanging out with Tucker.

"Oh hush, Jazz, you know you never wanted to," Maddie told her. "Anyway, I came in here to tell Danny something."

"Yeah?"

"If your ghost sense goes off, ignore it. Our beloved," Maddie said sarcastically through gritted teeth, "Lord Masters is working in the lab… as our equally beloved Plasmius."

"Mom, if we all hate him, why don't we just kick him out?"

Maddie heaved a heavy sigh. "Because your father still thinks they're the best of friends. Plus, he helps with new technology. He's indispensable, as well as completely despicable."

Danny swore under his breath as he left… then his ghost sense went off. His currently green eyes alit with rage.

Maddie shot a look at her son. "Danny, ignore it."

"Mom…" he whined.

"Ignore it."

"Think about Sam!" Tucker suggested, still smirking.

Danny's eyes turned back to their normal shade of luminescent green and then turned wistful once again.

"He's got it so bad…" Jazz said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Tucker replied. "Do you really think he loves her that much or is it just him being a seventeen year old boy?" He asked.

"I think he really loves her that much," Maddie grinned.

------------------------------

"How did you keep the bumbling King out of the lab?" The Fright Knight asked Vlad.

"Easily, I told him I saw a ghost somewhere else and with the palace jinxed the way it is, he could be looking for the fake spirit for months."

The Knight laughed. "What a moron… I can't believe the Queen ever agreed to marry him…"

Vlad growled under his breath. "Yes… me neither. However, I plan to make sure that Daniel never gets his happily ever after either. It's too late to do anything to Jack, but I can still fix it so Danny lives the rest of his life in misery…"

"And once he's miserable, he'll send the kingdom into the toilet and then you'll take over?" The Knight guessed.

Vlad shot him a glare. "No. This is only about revenge. Jazz will take over the kingdom if Danny ruins it."

"My lord, please, am I ever going to get to fight him?" The Knight begged of Plasmius.

Vlad smirked. "Probably not. I think I can take care of this one using only psychological warfare… and that precious little princess and her tragic illness…"

------------------------------

"Oh Danny!" Paullina cried in surprise as she walked out of her room. Danny was standing in front of Sam's door, his hand poised to knock. "Why are you standing in front of her room?"

"I wanted to talk to Sam," Danny said.

"Oh, I'm sure you probably just got the wrong door," Paullina purposely ignored him. "Just so you know, my room is 2618. That little whore is room 2619."

Danny bristled. "She's not a whore." He told her firmly.

Paullina waved him off. "Oh, I think she is. I've seen her running around with some black haired-blue eyed boy. He looks like some sort of slave or some other nobody."

Danny paled. "W-what? Wh-where did you… uh… see them?"

"In the garden… that lovely lilac grove."

"What were they doing?" Danny asked tentatively.

Paullina frowned. "Well, as far as I could tell, they were just talking…"

Danny suddenly came up with a plan and pretended to look relieved. "Oh! That boy! That's one of the interviewers. They're part of the contest. They go around, asking each girl questions, just so I can find out more about each one."

"Well, I certainly haven't had anyone come up to me."

"Not even your assigned escort?"

Paullina got a look of realization over her face. "Ahh… you're a very clever boy, Daniel. I think it's sexy." She batted her eyelashes at him.

Danny frowned inwardly. Did she really think he was falling for the act? But then he looked back to her. "But you can't tell anyone, okay? Absolutely no one or you will be disqualified."

Paullina nodded fiercely. "Of course, my prince."

"You can't even hint that you and I… uh…" Danny gave her a seductive look, "shared this little secret, okay?"

Paullina blushed and smiled and nodded again. She giggled and ran off down the hall somewhere.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Sam's no whore, she's twice the woman you'll ever be," he mumbled. He knocked on the door. "Sam? It's Prince Danny," he made sure to make himself clear this time.

"Hang on! Cherry and Madison are getting me ready for the ball tonight!"

"Already?"

"Yeah, they're crazy, huh?" Sam called back.

Danny could practically hear Cherry and Madison pouting. "Come on, you're beauty is already blinding as it is, if they make you anymore beautiful, I'll never be able to see again!" Danny called with a smirk.

Cherry and Madison giggled and Danny visualized Sam blushing. "Sam?"

For a moment, there was no response, but then the door panel lit up. "Access granted," and the door swung open.

Sam was sitting in front of a vanity in a plum silk robe that was neither very thick, nor very long and exposed quite a lot of her slender thighs. Her hair and make up were all done and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Danny's mouth fell open and he stammered for words. Any words. Finally, he managed to breathe out a stunned, "Wow…"

Sam blushed horribly. "Shut up…" she muttered.

"My lady, Cherry and I will be back later to help you with your dress," Madison said quickly, nudging a giggling Cherry with her elbow, trying to suppress her own mirth. With that, she pushed the other maid out of the room.

"Wow…" Danny sighed again.

Sam blushed worse, if it were possible. "Hush…" she chided.

Danny took her into his arms gently and kissed her cheek. "No, I mean it. You look so beautiful."

Sam smirked and whispered purposefully heatedly in his ear, "You're just trying to get into my skirt."

"So?" Danny asked with the same tone.

That made Sam laugh and she pushed out of his gentle grip. "I knew it," she scolded. "I always knew it."

"Oh, you wish it was that simple, don't you?" Danny said, grinning. He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her lips softly.

Sam was frozen until he pulled away. In her head, she thought, _You have no idea how much…_

Danny just smiled at Sam.

"Danny, why… why do you pay so much attention to me?"

The green-eyed prince gulped. What could he possibly say that wouldn't ruin everything? He couldn't tell her he loved her, not yet. He couldn't say anything that could be remotely misconstrued as disrespectful or perverted. "Because I'm intrigued by you, Prin- Sam. There's something about you that makes you so different from all the other girls I've ever met. I want to figure you out."

Sam's cheeks remained. "Danny's right, you are crazy."

Danny grinned with lunacy at her. "Who do you think tipped him off?" He pretended to suddenly be a little hurt and jealous and let his smile fade. "So, you're still seeing him too, huh?"

Feeling ashamed suddenly, Sam lowered her eyes. "I- I told you, I'll stop if you want me to."

"No," Danny said, trying to make sure he didn't say it _too_ quickly. "No, I want you to do whatever makes you happy. Because whenever you're happy, I'm happy," he hadn't really meant to say the last part, but supposed it was too late now.

All of the blood in Sam's body seemed to whoosh to her face at that moment. "I-is that… is that true?"

Danny's cheeks turned slightly pink and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah…"

Sam suddenly threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. This action threw Danny completely off guard for a moment until he kissed her back. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to her. Sam was suddenly overcome with a weird sense of déjà vu and jumped back. "I-I'm sorry… I can't…" Something in the prince's kiss was too much like the gardener's and it scared her.

A crestfallen look came over Danny's face for a moment, but then he smiled at her. "It's okay… really."

Sam smiled weakly at him. "You'd better get outta here before someone finds out."

Danny grinned at her. "I'd just have them executed."

"You wouldn't."

"Why not? If it came down to a choice between getting rid of someone and being with you or letting someone live and never seeing you again. I'd take choice A."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "I would never let you kill anyone for my sake."

"I don't know if I'd give you much choice in the matter."

"If you ever did that, Danny, I would never speak to you again. I don't condone killing the innocent."

Danny smiled peacefully. "Neither do I," he said softly, but with such conviction, Sam was almost taken aback.

------------------------------

Danny watched for Sam to come down the stairs into the hall. When he finally saw her, he nearly fell over and he did drop the glass of wine he was holding.

Sam was wearing her hair held back into a small bun, considering how short it was, while strands of hair fell curled around her head. Her dress was a deep purple, with a hint of blue in it and it shone with glitter. It was a sleek and hugged her all the way down to her knees, at which point it flared. In keeping with what seemed to be her Gothic theme, a darker purple corset was laced tightly, but comfortably around her torso and the dress was strapless because of it. Danny was certainly not complaining though, the more of her milky white skin he could see, the better, he thought. The dress had obviously been made just for her and clutched at her slim frame perfectly, accentuating all the right curves (though Danny doubted Sam had any _wrong_ curves). Black gloves covered her arms to the halfway point of her upper arms and the dress was so long Danny couldn't see what shoes she was wearing, but he could hazard a guess that they were boots. The pendant that her grandmother had given her hung delicately from her swan-like neck. Danny felt himself fazing through the floor, but caught himself in time. Of course, then came the challenge of stopping himself from rushing toward her and taking her into his arms and kissing the hell out of her right then and there… or worse.

The time it took her and Tucker to walk to him seemed to be longer than usual. She and Tucker were talking and laughing and if Danny hadn't known that Tucker was madly in love with Jazz, the prince would have been insanely jealous.

"Hey man," Tucker greeted.

"Hey Tuck."

"Hi, Danny," Sam grinned shyly. She seemed really self-conscious tonight.

Danny took Sam's hands in his own and pulled her into his full view. "You look absolutely stunning…" he smiled comfortingly at her.

Sam relaxed and as the band started she waited for Danny to lead her to the dance floor.

"Daniel!" came Vlad's stern voice.

Danny groaned. "What?" he growled.

Vlad took a moment to look Sam up and down. "You look very nice to night, my dear."

Sam just muttered her thanks. She didn't like Vlad at all. He scared her.

"What do you want, Vlad?" Danny demanded.

"Well, it's just, my boy, that you've been dance in with Princess Samantha at every ball we've had and the point of this whole thing is for you to get to know as many girls as possible, so I'm going to prohibit you from dancing with Princess Samantha tonight."

Danny glared at Vlad. If looks could kill, Vlad would have been hung, drawn, and quartered a thousand times over. "WHAT!"

"Daniel, son, please be reasonable. Just honor me this one request. I'm getting so many complaints from the other girls and their families."

"I don't care!"

Sam put her hand on Danny's shoulder. "It's okay. Relax, Danny, it'll be good for you to meet some other girls."

Danny took her hands again and turned away from Vlad. "But Sam, I don't want to get to know them, I want to spend more time with you…"

Sam flushed bright cherry red. "Danny, please, do it for me. I don't want you to make a mistake. I care about you too much for that."

"I'm not-"

Sam put a finger to his lips. "Please," she begged. Sam had a strange feeling that if Danny didn't do what Vlad asked, there would be hell to pay later. She had no idea what it was about Vlad that freaked her out so much, but... something about him just wasn't right. He just exuded evil.

Danny's face softened into a smile. "Okay, but I won't enjoy myself, I promise."

Sam laughed lightly.

"Okay," Danny said turning back to Vlad.

"That's my boy."

Danny looked Vlad square in the eyes and hissed, "I'm not your boy," he walked off to find another girl to dance with, not seeing anyone he considered as fascinating or as stunning as Sam. It was going to be a long night…

Sam, on the other hand, spent almost the entire night sitting at a table, covering for Jazz and Tucker, who were off in some more private part of the palace, probably making out. She chuckled at that. It was really cute, the two of them together. She almost wished she were with Danny somewhere, making out. _Which Danny?_ Her mind nagged. Sam didn't even want to go down that road.

Eventually, she left, knowing that since she had shown up, she could leave. She left, though, missing Prince Danny very badly.

Danny saw her leave and his face saddened as he twirled a girl named Helen around on her toes.

From some shadowy corner, Vlad smirked.

Immediately after the ball was declared over, Danny rushed up to Sam's room and fazed his head through the door, she was laying tucked in her bed, eyes closed, her dress thrown on the floor, gloves at opposite ends of the room and boots in a similar manner. Suddenly, he was yanked back through the door, back into the hallway. He whipped around to see Vlad, smiling fatherly back at him. "What the hell?" Danny hissed.

"Now Daniel, I can't have you going into one of the girls' rooms in the middle of the night."

"Why the hell not? I'm not going to DO anything."

"I can't be sure of that."

Danny fumed and stormed off to his own room. Upon reaching it, he threw himself onto the bed and fumed some more.

Sam, meanwhile, rolled over, eyes wide open. For some reason, she couldn't fall asleep and she had no idea why.

Neither one of them, the Prince of Amity, nor the Princess of Casper, slept at all that night.

**There ya go! I nearly got murdered for the cliffy in chapter five, so I hope the ending of this chapter is a little better… maybe?**

**Read and review please! Pretty, pretty please!**

**Hasta luego, kids! Love ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This chapter is for all my reviewers who keep asking me when Danny is going to reveal that the prince and the gardener are the same person.**

**But it is especially dedicated to Rose Garden twilight because the opening scene of chapter 6 was her idea. And also to the lovely Me the Anon One, cuz some of the things in this chapter were her idea. So, thank you both very much! And also to ALL of my reviewers because you have given a girl with some rather low self-esteem a huge ego boost! YAY!**

**So, since I don't want to drag this along and lose everyone's attention, this chapter is a bit shorter, but I think most of you won't mind cuz there are quite a few nice plot developments! Yay plot developments!**

**Anyway, here's chapter seven of Lilacs!**

**Edit! This chapter is now EXTREMELY dedicated to Me the Anon One because she is superbly awesome! Now, I didn't change any crucial plot elements, so you don't have to read the whole thing over again if you don't want to, but I suggest you do, please. **

Danny sighed as the sun gleamed in through his navy curtains, signaling the morning. The only thing he'd done all night was toss and turn and wish that he could go back to Sam's room, but he physically couldn't. Vlad had put some kind of modified ghost shield around Danny's room and he couldn't leave it, not as human or as a ghost… at least until seven am, as Vlad told it. Danny glared at his clock. Five am. "Damn it…"

He angrily jumped up from his bed and started slamming himself against the door, hoping to maybe break it down. It didn't work and Danny finally fell to the floor and fell asleep.

About two and half hours later, there was knock on his door. "Danny, dude, you awake in there?" Tucker's voice broke Danny's fitful sleep.

"Hang on!" Danny called back. He stood up and opened the door.

"Dude… what happened?"

"What?"

Tucker gestured to Danny's left arm, which was oozing green ectoplasm. There was a matching mark against the door that made it look like the door was also oozing the green slime. "What happened?"

"Vlad locked me in."

"How? Couldn't you have just gone intangible?"

"He modified the ghost shield, so now ghosts _and_ humans can't get out of it."

"Why did he lock you in?"

"He doesn't want me to see Sam. It's obvious that he's just taking revenge on my dad by taking revenge on me. I tried to break down the door; I guess it did a number on my arm…"

"Why exactly did you think you would win a battle against a ghost-shielded door?" Tucker asked, almost bemusedly.

Danny sighed heavily. "I don't know… I just hate being locked up by Vlad of all people…"

"Bet you wouldn't mind being locked up by Sam…" Tucker muttered under his breath.

"What?" Danny asked.

Tucker smiled at his best friend. "Nothing. Didn't say a thing."

"He has control over me now, Tuck. He can just throw me in my room whenever he feels like it, that on top of this stupid contest, I bet it he has his way, _he'll_ be the one who decides who I marry…"

Tucker smirked. "Hey, don't knock the contest. Without it you wouldn't have met Sam."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. And then it was like… last night… I couldn't sleep, Tucker."

Tucker smirked again. He began bandaging the ghost hybrid's arm using the ever-handy first aid kit, mumbling something about never wanting to be a medic and that Danny was a mess. "Yeah… dude, it's called hormones," he said out loud.

Danny glared at him. "No, Tucker, that wasn't it. I couldn't sleep without her… I just couldn't. I closed my eyes a million times, but they just wouldn't stay closed. I tried to think about a thousand different things, but my mind just kept going back to Sam." Danny gripped Tucker's shoulders and looked at him intensely. "Tucker, seriously, I could literally not sleep without her!"

Tucker gazed back searchingly at his friend. "Dude, I see this three ways. One, you've either totally lost your mind, which is very likely. Two, you're so madly in love with this girl it's actually killing you," he grabbed Danny's bandaged, bleeding (or oozing, depending on how looked at it) arm, "or three, it's both… which I think is most likely… yeah, actually, I think it's choice three…"

Danny got a look in his eyes Tucker had never seen before. "You know, you're probably right."

Tucker's jaw hit the floor. "Wait… say that again."

"You're probably right?" Danny repeated.

Tucker grinned. "Good, just checking." He pulled out a tape recorder. "One more time, for the record, you know."

Danny shook his head and sighed. "You're right, Tucker."

Tucker grinned more. "Thank you." He turned off the tape recorder. "I just wanted to record this historic moment…"

"Yeah, you bet it's historic, 'cause it's never going to happen again," Danny said with a smirk.

Tucker just gave him a sly look. "Well, you know, I could just start talking about how much I love Jazz and how great of a kisser she is and see how you like it."

Danny made a face. "Oh god, no! Please! My ears! My poor ears!"

Tucker rolled his eyes and Danny just grinned at him. "So anyway, you'd better get ready for the brunch."

"What!"

Tucker sighed. "There are only twenty girls left. Apparently, participating in your contest has drummed up a lot of offers for the girls in it… so… a lot of them left. The only ones left are the ones that really just wanna get their hands on Sam."

Danny stifled a laugh. "And here I thought she was kidding when those girls said they were out for her blood."

"Danny, I told you. These are females you're dealing with here, their minds work differently than ours do. You're eccentric, you know. Girls are just plain psycho."

------------------------------

Sam sat patiently while Cherry and Madison fussed endlessly over the dark circles under her eyes.

"Did you even sleep at all last night, Sam?" Cherry asked.

"Not really…"

"Why?" Madison said.

"I don't really know… it's kinda weird though, I slept perfectly the night before, but last night I just couldn't fall asleep… all I kept thinking about was how much I missed Danny."

Cherry and Madison, once again, looked at each other and giggled.

Sam just sort of grinned. She liked the two assistants, but sometimes… well, she wondered if maybe the Fenton craziness wasn't contagious. And maybe if Sam wasn't catching it herself…

No sooner did they have her in her normal day dress than Tucker knocked on the door. "Hey, you ladies decent in there, because if not, I'm coming in!" He said with a grin.

Cherry and Madison laughed and opened the door. "We're all fully clothed. Sorry to disappoint you, my lord."

Tucker pretended to look entirely crestfallen. "Ah well, there's always next time!"

Sam just gave him a joking glare. "Don't even think about it. You know who my heart belongs to."

"No I don't. I don't even think you do," Tucker retorted.

The princess was taken aback for a moment. "Touché," she conceded quietly. "But then… I know who _your_ heart belongs to," and she gave him an ironic look. Neither noble minded speaking this way in front of the two maids. Sure, both girls were rather giggly, but they knew when to keep their mouths shut.

Tucker and Sam walked amicably down the hall to the grand dining room, where both of their seats next to Danny were reserved, Jazz to the left of Sam's empty seat, to protect her from the many other jealous females in the contest.

"Hi Danny," Sam said rather brightly as she sat down. "Did you sleep okay last night?"

Danny gave her grin. "Want the truth or one of those white lies I tell the my parents' court?"

Sam looked at him rather strangely. "The truth, always."

Danny had to stop himself from wincing. "Didn't even get a wink."

"Really? Any idea why?"

_Because my arch enemy locked me in my room… because I wasn't near you? _Danny thought, but replied,

"I had a lot on my mind," which wasn't technically a lie.

"Mm… I didn't sleep very well either and I have no clue as to why…" Sam confessed.

Tucker gave Jazz a pointed look and the red-haired princess snickered behind her palm.

Danny, on the other hand, was slightly taken aback. Had she somehow vaguely noticed that he had been there the past few nights and missed him last night as much as he missed her? He barely dared to hope…

Shortly after, the food was served and Sam's was accompanied, again, with a note. Gardener Danny, again, asking her to meet him in the lilac grove. Her violet eyes lit up as she read the sweet words he'd written.

This didn't go unnoticed by the prince. Danny's green eyes flashed brightly again. He knew that she would react that way. He knew that she would sigh and giggle when she read the note that he himself had written just a few minutes ago and slipped to the cook. He knew that her violet eyes would light up like that. He knew that it was, again, himself who had sent the note and he himself she was so eager to go meet again, but… he couldn't help but be a little jealous of his human half and he also couldn't help but wonder… did she really love his human side and was merely only attracted to his ghost side? He mentally shook himself. It shouldn't matter, really. He was being ridiculous, but some part of him couldn't help it. He wanted so desperately for her to love both sides of him and he just couldn't help what he was feeling now… On the other hand, he was the one who started the charade, so he really had no one to blame but himself for his ridiculous jealousy. "Another note from my dear old friend?" He didn't have to fake the envy this time.

Sam blushed badly. "Um… I told you already, if you don't want me to see him, I won't."

Danny was powerless against her soft tone. "No… I just want you to be happy."

Of course, he'd said that just a little too loud and the girls immediately began to whisper, mostly things along the lines of "What's so special about her?" and "God, I wish I could get my hands on her neck…" and "Why's the prince paying so much attention to her anyway?"

Danny immediately thought of an answer, which was that Sam wasn't a gold-digging, shallow, obnoxious little twit like most of them were, but he dare not say it, knowing that somehow it would get back to Vlad.

------------------------------

"So… he's planning on having his human half meet her in the lilac grove again, hmm…" Vlad mused.

The Fright Knight stared restlessly at his boss. "Please, my lord, please let me fight him."

"No," Vlad answered sharply, before considering the possibilities. "On second thought… go ahead and rough him up a little bit. Use the new invention that forces him to maintain his ghost form."

"How badly do you want him roughed up?"

Vlad smirked sinisterly. "Just enough so our beautiful little Samantha can take care of him…"

The Knight looked at Vlad with curiosity. "Are you trying to push them together?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course. It's crucial to my plan that they be impossibly in love with each other. Now go, carry out your orders and question me no more or there will be consequences."

The Knight bowed and left, glad to have done so with his head still in tact.

Vlad watched the monitors of the dining hall a little more, reveling in the sheer, simple genius of his plan. It had taken a long time to get to this point, but it would all be worth it. "Soon, my boy, you will know exactly what it's like to have the love of your life ripped away from you…"

------------------------------

Danny felt his ghost sense go off and immediately dashed out of the dining hall and flew outside, looking around he saw the Fright Knight, terrorizing some of the real gardeners. Danny swooped down and shot a blast of ectoplasm at the sinister knight. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Plasmius' main lackey. Why so upset with the gardeners today, lackey?" Danny taunted. "They forget to plant your favorite flowers?

"Whelp!" The Knight lunged at him, but Danny dodged.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. And now you're too lazy to make up your own pet names for me. I'm so hurt, Fright-y Whight-y. I thought I meant something to you."

"Do you ever shut up!" The Knight demanded, lunging at Danny again and not missing.

The two exchanged blow after blow, only landing a few, but both becoming worn out after awhile.

Finally, the Knight had pinned Danny to the ground and raised his sword.

Danny's face paled. He knew what that sword did… and he didn't want to go to a realm where all his worst fears were enacted in front of him. "NO!" He cried, shooting ectoplasm at the offending ghost.

The Knight slashed him with the sword. "Relax, whelp, if I wanted to drive you insane, I certainly would not need my true sword to do so. That will only keep you in your ghost form for the next six hours, convenient, no? Especially since you promised your little girlfriend that human you would meet her in the lilac grove. Oh! And here she comes!" The Knight pointed to where Sam was wandering through the lilac trees. "Have fun explaining this one."

Danny gulped and walked toward Sam.

"Danny? What are you doing here?"

The prince gulped again. "Uh… you see… the other Danny couldn't make it… he's… uh… busy today."

Sam was visibly disappointed. "Oh… well… that's okay then… I'll just go back to my room."

Danny grabbed her wrist. "No. Please stay… I know I'm not as good of company as he is, but…"

Sam frowned worriedly at him. "I never said that."

"But you like him more."

"No I don't."

"So you like me more?"

"No I don't."

"Well, you can't have both," he said, laughing in his head at the sheer irony of what he'd just said. Of course she could have both… all she had to do was say the word and she could have both.

Sam put her hands on her hips and gave him her best "look." "Do you want me to stay or not?"

Danny gazed at her eagerly, putting on a slight puppy face. "Yes."

"Then I suggest you stop patronizing me."

Danny gave her his best grin. "Deal." He took a step toward her and winced. "Oh… ow…"

It was only then that Sam noticed he was hurt. "What happened to you? You left early at brunch."

"Yeah… well… you see, there's this little thing about the Fenton Clan I haven't exactly told you… or anyone for that matter…"

"What?"

"We're ghost hunters… I ran off to… go fight a ghost… and I guess he got me worse than I thought…"

Sam took this bit of news surprisingly well. "That sort of explains a bit…"

Danny looked at her incredulously. "Really?"

"Yeah… sometime around yesterday I heard this guy running through the halls screaming angrily about ghosts and for them to get out of the palace."

Danny laughed. "That was my dad… he's very passionate about what he does…"

"Obviously."

Danny laughed harder and put a hand on his ribs. Pulling the hand away, he was lucky enough to see red blood and not green ectoplasm. When he was in his ghost form, it was a toss up as to what he would bleed.

Sam winced. "Oh, let me help." She sat him down against the trunk of a lilac tree and started trying to tear off strips of the base of her skirt.

"No! Sam, you don't have to ruin your dress for me."

"Nonsense, don't be a dumb male," she succeed in ripping off a couple of pieces, which quite impressed Danny because the skirt seemed to be thick and well made and not easy to tear. With one piece, she gently cleaned the blood on his side and with another larger one, she bandaged his torso and then proceeded to the other wounds.

Danny watched her work. She was obviously just making whatever she was doing up as she went along, but she was doing a damn good job of it. Every move was graceful and caring and Danny didn't even flinch once. He was mesmerized until she pulled away.

"There, that should hold until you can see a doctor," she told him.

Danny shook his head. "Right. Yeah. Thanks."

Sam gazed up at him. "Of course."

Danny couldn't help himself anymore. He kissed her, just tentatively on the cheek and backed off when she blushed. "Sorry… I… I just wanted to thank you… and… sorry."

Sam didn't say anything, she just kissed him full on the mouth. Danny's eyes widened for only a second before he relaxed and kissed her back.

------------------------------

Valerie had been instructed by her parents to go visit with her fiancé, so she and Tucker ended up in a private study, sitting in chair opposite each other.

After a long time of awkward silence, Tucker took a deep breath. The soon her got this over with, the better. "Valerie… I have to ask you something and I want you to answer me honestly."

"Okay, shoot," she grinned at him.

"Do you love me?"

Valerie's face faulted for a minute. "Well… of course I do, we're engaged."

Tucker held up his hand. "No, I know that. But forget all that for a minute, forget your parents and my parents and expectations and… everything. Do you love me?"

Valerie looked down. "No… but… I mean… I'll still marry you and-"

"You don't have to. You're calling off the engagement," Tucker grinned at her.

"A-are you sure? I mean-"

"It's okay. I like you a lot, Val, but we could never be married. We'd kill each other!" Tucker told her.

Valerie laughed. "You're right! You know, I know this sounds really mean, but the only reason I agreed to marry you was because I thought I'd never be able to be with this other guy, who's the son of my parents' friends… please don't be mad."

"I'm not… the same thing sorta happened to me, too."

Valerie looked at her former fiancé knowingly. "Jazz?"

"How did everyone notice except the two of us!" Tucker demanded.

"You're clueless?" Valerie suggested with a grin.

"Oh dear god, it's finally happened… the Fenton Insanity has rubbed off on me!" Tucker declared dramatically.

"Yeah… that's it exactly," Valerie said sarcastically.

------------------------------

Sam glared irately at the sun that peeked through the crack in her curtains. She looked at the vase of lilacs, the one little sprig still tucked safely in with the rest. She sighed longingly. She cared so much about Danny and the Prince, and they were so similar to each other… They looked alike, they said the same things, they kissed the same… she sighed heavily again. "Why can't they be the same person?" she muttered to herself and then somewhere in the back of her mind, it clicked.

"How…?" Sam breathed. Even though she'd had the hunch, she was still really surprised to find out her hunch was right. What an impossible thing it was to assume! That the two boys she had a crush on were really one and the same. "How…? She breathed again. A whole range of emotions swept over her at that moment. First came numbness and as the shock wore off more shock took its place. How was it even possible? How could two people, though both similar, be the same? And… if they were the same person, then what kind of games had this boy been playing with her head, exactly? A twinge of anger poked at her side: how dare he! How dare he toy with her like that! But at the same time, an overwhelming, completely intoxicating ecstasy took over the anger. She didn't have to choose. She really didn't have to choose between Danny and Danny. And then came more shock. HOW was it even possible!

And then she fainted.

About fifteen minutes later, Cherry was rubbing a damp cloth across Sam's forehead, but when Sam shakily stood up and got dressed, she said nothing to either young maid. "Computer, can you tell me where to find Lord Tucker?"

"He's in his study, my lady, just down the hall and on the right. The door is open."

"Thank you." Before Sam could confront Danny, she needed to know that it was the truth, so she walked

shakily down the hall, muttering about how the Fenton Insanity was definitely contagious and that she needed to be admitted to the nearest hospital. ASAP. "Tucker?"

"Yeah, come on in Sam. Jeez, you're white as sheet, what happened?"

"Nothing, I just have one question. Are the Prince and Danny the same person?"

"So… you figured it out did you? I knew you would. I told him you would."

"Then it's true?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'd rather he be the one to tell you. I'm sure that's what he'd want."

A smile slowly spread across Sam's face. "So… I don't have to choose?"

Tucker grinned broadly at her. "Nope, you don't have to choose."

"I think I'm more happy about that than I should be…" Sam admitted, blushing.

"No reason for that. You just found out that the two people you care about the most are the same person. I think anyone would be happy about that."

And then Sam did something very out of character. She threw her arms around Tucker. "Thank you," she quickly released him. "I have to go find Danny!"

"Hey, Sam!"

"Yeah?" Sam called as she jogged down the hall.

"Make sure you mess with his head, you know, get a little payback!"

Sam smirked. "Oh you bet I will!" Sam teleported to the garden, where she found black haired, blue eyed Danny, tending to a lilac tree with his back to her. Calmly and coolly, she leaned against the trunk of a lilac tree, while he worked. "So Danny, how awful was it to dance with all those girls the other night?"

Offhandedly, Danny replied, "Oh, kind of boring, I really missed you, though."

Sam smirked at him, of course knowing that he would deny it, that he would say that the Prince had told him that it was boring and that he missed her and it was merely a slip of the tongue, which she would know was a lie. "And, you know, yesterday. With your arm… is it feeling better?"

"Oh yeah, loads better. I'm a really fast healer. And I'm really sorry about ruining your skirt…"

"That's good, I was kind of worried about you."

Danny smiled, not even realizing that he was blowing his cover little by little. "Well, how have you been since that Dr. Li showed up at that one ball? You kinda scared me there."

"Oh, I've been alright."

"And did you sleep better last night? I know you told me at brunch yesterday that you hadn't slept well," Sam smirked.

"Oh, I slept much better last night, thanks."

Sam nodded. "Mm-hmm. Danny, I didn't even see you yesterday."

Danny dropped the tools he was working with and his face paled. He whipped around to see Sam smirking almost wickedly at him. "Oh shit…"

"Oh shit is right, Mister."

Danny's fist pounded against his forehead. "Oh god… no…" Danny grinned sheepishly at her. "You're extremely intelligent," he stated. Two rings ran over his body and he changed into his ghost form. "You caught me, first person ever to do it all on their own. I'm impressed."

"Mmkay… so… wanna explain this to me before I freak out again, because it's coming, I can tell. I already fainted before in my room." Although she thought she'd gotten over it, it was different to hear it from Danny than it was from Tucker.

The gardener/prince took a deep breath. "Amity is plagued by ghosts, as you know. When my parents decided to get involved with the hunting of the beings themselves, my dad created a portal to the ghost zone. At first, it didn't work until I walked in on accident and turned it on. My DNA was fused with ectoplasm and I became half-ghost. For some reason, I decided to use my ghost half to be the prince and my human half to be a commoner…"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy again. "Really?"

"Princess, if I was lying, don't you think I could have come up with something better than that?" Danny retorted, hoping to God that her skepticism wasn't a precursor to rejection. She'd already fainted, but he'd rather that than her reject him. Hell, he'd rather be forced to remain in his human form, have all his limbs broken and then be thrown in a locked room with Vlad Plasmius than have Sam reject him.

Sam mulled that over for a second, still trying desperately to keep shock from robbing her of her consciousness. "True. Can you show me any proof?"

Danny turned invisible and intangible and walked right through a nearby tree trunk. He then shot a small ball of ectoplasm at the ground. "I can also fly, among many other things."

Sam gaped.

Danny dashed back over to her and hugged her tightly. "Don't faint again, Princess, please."

"I'm trying not to Danny, really, I'm trying. It's uh… kind of a lot to take in, you know?

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"No, I'm really not sure that would have helped that much. I mean, I'm not… I still care about you a lot… I'm just… in shock. To put it lightly."

"I'm so sorry, Sam… I never meant to- I thought that you might take it differently… I mean, you're taking it quite well, but I-" Danny babbled. "Please tell me if there's something I can do- I mean, the last thing I want is to lose you… gah… It's just that when I first met you, out here, I… I couldn't help myself and… ugh…"

Sam smiled and shook her head. She didn't know which of them was freaking out more. She watched Danny babble on for a moment before putting a finger to his lips. " I only have one question. Why did you-?"

"Why did I try to court you using both personas?" Danny smiled, finally getting his breath and most of his brain back.

"Yeah."

"I knew that I could never have a queen who couldn't love both sides of me. I was planning to wait until you found the library to tell you, but… you're too smart for me, Princess. Tucker told me you would be angry at me when you found out… is he right?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm in shock. I'm a little upset that you lied to me, but… I can understand where you're coming from. I'm not saying yes to any proposals yet, but I can understand why you would want to make sure a girl liked you for all of you before you married her."

Danny took Sam's hands in his, again. "Sam, I have something else to confess…"

"What?" Sam asked, not sure how much more deception and surprise she could handle before she really went off the deep end.

Danny smiled and kissed her softly. "I love you. I love you, Princess, and I don't ever want to be without you… Everything about you just makes me so happy and… I'm in love with you."

Sam's face softened into a muddled smile. "You… love me?"

Danny nodded, blushing a little.

Everything suddenly became so clear to Sam all at once that it seemed hazy. She didn't have to choose between the two boys she cared about and she couldn't ever be mad at Danny for lying to her because… she loved him too. Ordinarily, she would have been so angry with someone for lying to her as he had, but somehow, it didn't seem like he'd done anything wrong. Sam kissed Danny quickly. "I love you too."

And then she fainted again.

------------------------------

Danny burst into Vlad's study, commanding attention immediately. "Vlad!"

"What is it, my boy?" Vlad asked.

"I want the contest ended."

"So you've told me from the very first time I mentioned it."

"No, I really mean it this time," Danny declared. "I've already found a queen."

"Oh, let me guess!" Vlad cried with mock enthusiasm, clapping his hands together. "Your precious Samantha?"

"Yes," Danny replied firmly.

"Daniel, do you really think it wise to focus solely on her?"

"Why the hell not? I'm in love with her, she's in love with me! She knows that I'm a halfa and doesn't care. She's smart and kind and," Danny sighed, "she's perfect. And I want the contest ended!"

"No, the contest will continue."

"Why! I'm just going to choose Sam at the end!"

"How can you be so sure, my boy?"

"Did you not just hear me, I'm in love with her!"

"She knows your secret, Daniel, but you don't have any inkling of hers."

"What are you talking about, Vlad!"

Vlad smirked wickedly at Danny. "You'll see, m'boy, you'll see."

Danny saw red. If there was one thing he absolutely could not stand, it was Vlad calling him "my boy." Danny shot a large ball of ectoplasm at Vlad, knocking the older man against the wall. "Tell me what's wrong with her!"

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with her."

"Come on, Plasmius, I'm not stupid. I know something isn't right."

Vlad smirked. "There's nothing wrong with her that won't reveal itself in due course."

Danny knocked Vlad out with another blast of ectoplasm and stormed out of the study. He hated how Vlad could always make him so angry, make it so easy for Danny to resort to violence. He let the vision of Sam smiling enter his mind and started to become calm again. The thought still nagged at him though: what could possibly be wrong with Sam? And what the hell was Vlad planning?

**Okay, so this chapter totally goes out to Me the Anon One. She rocks. You will all bow down to her. I hated the scene where Danny and Sam finally confessed that they loved each other, and the whole Sam figuring out that Danny and Danny were the same person. So I rewrote it using Nonny's ideas because they go with what's going to come next… so yeah. Thank you to EVERYONE who gave me ideas! I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH!**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**I'm so SORRY about the wait for this guys! I know you all probably hate me now and I'm more sorry than you can even imagine, but I had such writer's block on this story, I couldn't even describe it to you. It was awful! Part of this chapter also may seem rushed. It's supposed to be that way. The pace is supposed to be urgent and fast. You'll see why.**

**Anyway, there is one person in particular who has helped me SO much I can't even begin to thank her. Me the Anon One, better known as Nonny. I love you, Nonny! You're so amazing! All the rest of you, go read her fic "Cupid's Curse" because it is utterly fantastic! **

**So because Nonny is so amazing, she gets a little cameo with me in this chapter. You'll see it. It actually serves a pseudo-purpose.**

Sam practically floated back to her room and fell onto her bed as if she were falling back onto a cloud and sighed. She blinked for a moment, realizing how out of character she was acting… and then decided that she really didn't care. She'd realized she was in love and the boy she was in love with loved her too, so who the hell cared how she acted.

"Sam?" Madison asked. "What happened?"

Sam sighed again almost as though she hadn't heard the maid. "He loves me…"

"Who?" Cherry asked.

Madison rolled her eyes. "Always dense, aren't you Cherry? The prince!" Then she turned back to Sam.

"That's so great!" She paused. "Oh, by the way Sam, Dr. Li came by looking for you. He said that he would be back soon to take some tests."

Cherry smiled almost blissfully. "You know, Sam, that doctor of yours is pretty cute…" Madison rolled her eyes.

Sam's face paled at what Madison had said. The one thing that could mess up her perfect ending. The one thing she hadn't told Danny. Her illness. "Right."

"Do you want us to wait with you?" Cherry asked.

Sam shook her head and smiled. "No, you guys can go… but don't tell anyone."

"About what the prince told you?"

Sam blinked for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah… that. And not about Dr. Li either, please."

Cherry and Madison bowed. "Of course, Sam. Our lips are sealed." The two maids left.

Sam sat down on her bed for awhile and waited. Oh, how she wished she wasn't sick. Why her? Why did it have to be her? Not that she wished her illness on anyone… but still. It seemed as though the universe were conspiring against her and Danny. Danny… why did he have to be so damn wonderful? Why did she have to be so in love with him and he with her? She used to think that dying would have been okay, that she'd finally be rid of everyone that she hated so much, that no one would really miss her. But now, now she had friends. She had Tucker and Jazz and Cherry and Madison. And she had a lover. Danny. She didn't want to leave him… she'd give anything if only she didn't have to die…

A little while later, Dr. Li knocked on Sam's door. "Samantha, it's Dr. Li, may I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in."

Dr. Li smiled warmly at Sam, just as he always did when he saw her. "How are you feeling today?"

Sam beamed at him, for the first time ever. "I'm really great," she answered. "I don't feel tired and… something really good happened with the prince…"

Slightly taken aback for a moment by the display of actual happiness he'd just received, Dr. Li shook his head and smiled back at the princess. "That's wonderful, Samantha."

"So, what's up?"

"Well, I ran a few tests on your blood… and… I found something very peculiar."

"Really, what?"

"I've known you since the very moment you were born, Samantha and until you came here to Amity, it had never occurred to me to test for this before, but-"

"GHOSTS!" came a sudden faint, but bellowing cry from deep in the hallways.

Dr. Li turned toward the door with a puzzled look on his face.

Sam smiled. "Don't mind that. That was just the King."

Dr. Li shook his head again to clear it and went on. "As I'm sure you're now aware, Amity is infested with ghosts," the doctor said, a bit superfluously. "So, I tested a sample of your blood taken after you came here and found something very strange."

"Well?"

"Some of your white blood cells are being eaten up by a form of toxic ectoplasm. Then, I wanted to make sure of whether the ectoplasm was just because you came here and were affected somehow, or if it had been this way for awhile… and I found something even stranger. As far as I can tell, Samantha, you've had this little ghostly invader since the time you were born."

"Well, is there anyway to cure it?"

"Unfortunately, no. Although, if a cure does come, it will come from this very palace. Queen Madelyn has made extraordinary advances in the field of ectoplasmic diseases… so it appears that it would not behoove you to go home," Dr. Li smiled more warmly.

"So… it's still killing me… but at least we know what's going on now, right?"

"Right, which means I can administer better palliative care… there are certain medicines that will slow the spread of the ectoplasm… invented, actually, by Queen Madelyn. I would like to inform her of your illness because I think it could benefit her research and help you immensely, but I didn't want to do that unless you said it was okay because I also know that she might tell the Prince, even accidentally," Dr. Li paused. "And I gather you don't want him to know."

"I don't." Sam thought for a moment. "Could you maybe just tell her you have a certain patient and give her my blood samples or something."

"I could… but it would still be more beneficial to let her see and speak to you in person."

"I know, Dr. Li, but I don't want her to think that I might be unfit to rule the kingdom… I mean, I know I probably won't live long enough to become queen of anything, but I'm not giving up…" Sam sighed. "And I don't want her to tell Danny."

Dr. Li smiled. "Of course, Samantha. I understand." He handed her a few bottles of pills. "Take these as the bottles tell you to. They're the new palliative treatments, okay? They should make you feel a lot better, but call me if you get sick again."

"Yeah, I will," and then, for the first time ever, Sam embraced her doctor. The man who had been caring for her since before she was born, the man who was more like a father to her than her own. "Thank you."

Dr. Li was surprised at first, but hugged Sam back. "You don't ever have to thank me, Sam." He smiled as the nickname she'd been begging him to call her for years rolled off his tongue for the first time.

"You're going to be okay. You're strong."

Sam released him and smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Li," she said again, even though he'd told her she didn't have to, "I don't know where I'd be without you…" the princess confessed in a rare moment of softness. Outside of being with Danny, she didn't like to confess dependence, and even with Danny… she still wanted to be her own person.

Dr. Li smiled warmly at her and for a moment, Sam wished that she had been born his daughter and not the daughter of her parents. She chuckled to herself as she realized that that would have been impossible. Dr. Li was a confirmed bachelor. He was not young, but certainly not old and quite handsome, but… he was still a bachelor nonetheless. "I'll see you later, Sam." He smiled again and left.

"My lady, the Prince requests entrance," the computer lit up about five minutes after Dr. Li left.

"Let him in," Sam said, her smile widening.

Danny came in and immediately wrapped Sam in his arms and locked her in a passionate kiss. His hands massaged her back almost roughly as he pulled her closer to himself.

Sam pushed him away gently. "Well, hello to you too," she grinned.

Danny looked at her for less than a second. "Hi," he said shortly before kissing her again, green eyes alight before they closed. He moved his lips with gleeful intensity against hers, slowly prying open her mouth until he slipped his tongue between her lips. It was the first time they'd kissed since he'd told her he loved her and vice versa and somehow, now, kissing her was even better. He heard her moan softly against his kiss and he pulled her closer to him as though wanting to overshadow her, but not quite. Plainly and simply, he couldn't get enough of her.

Sam had barely even noticed that they'd moved until the back of her knees hit the edge of her bed. To be honest, she didn't really mind when Danny pushed her back onto the mattress, lying on top of her, still kissing her. She continued to match his passion, not even minding the rather compromising position they were in. To be honest, she enjoyed the feel of his weight on her, something about it felt right and oh-so warm…

Miraculously, without breaking the kiss, Danny moved the two of them so that they were sitting upright. He hugged her into his chest and continued kissing her passionately until he lost too much air and was forced by his damned lungs to release her. Taking the shortest time possible to catch his breath, he softly kissed her neck until she laughed from the tickling sensation. He held her tighter against him, locking her arms at her sides and breathing heavily as he whispered in her ear, "I love you, Sam," his swollen lips barely brushing her earlobe.

Sam shivered, which only sent her deeper into his embrace. "I love you too, Danny," she answered immediately.

He held her a little away from him and looked at her, her eyes glazed and darkened, cheeks burning pink, and plump, swollen lips, bleeding a pinprick from where he'd nipped them too hard. "You're so beautiful…"

Sam blushed, casting her eyes downward.

"Princess, look at me."

Sam refused. She knew exactly what she would see if she looked up, green eyes staring back at her with so much love and passion that it would send her into her own little, giddy, lust-filled world and she'd never be able to come back.

Danny, though he knew well that it was cliché, cupped her chin faintly, sparks flowing from his hand throughout his entire body where his skin met hers. He tilted her head up and stared back into hazy, loving violet eyes and kissed her again. He'd completely forgotten what he'd wanted to say to her. It seemed that every time he looked at her, some unseen force drew his body towards hers and the only thing he wanted to do was touch her. Anywhere.

The prince took a deep, shuddered breath and looked Sam straight in the eyes. She probably wasn't going to like what he had to ask her next. "Princess… I know that there's something… not right with you… I mean, I've seen you sick and I've met Dr. Li and… I just want to know what's wrong so I can help."

Sam gulped. He'd hit her right where it hurt. He had told her his secret and now he wanted to know the one that she couldn't tell him. "I-I… can't tell you, just yet, Danny… I love you so much, but I just can't tell you."

"Is it really bad?" Danny asked.

Sam took a deep breath, trying not to stare directly at his trusting green eyes. "No," she lied. "I'm okay."

Danny smiled and brushed a strand of hair back from her face. "As long as you're safe, Princess."

At that moment, part of Sam wished that he was a jerk. That she didn't love him… just so that it wouldn't hurt so badly to keep secrets from him. She reached her hand up to his cheek and pulled him into a kiss, mostly to hide a few mutinous tears that were falling unbidden. When she finally regained her composure, she pulled away gently.

Danny smiled at her. "What was that for?"

Sam smirked back at him. "Does it have to be for something? Can't I just kiss you?"

Danny pretended to look thoughtful about it for a moment. "You're right. Good answer."

"I thought so," Sam said with an air of playful smugness.

------------------------------

Danny, in his ghost form, wandered pensively around the lilac grove. He'd tried to sit in a tree, as was usually very comfortable for him, but he couldn't sit still. What could possibly be wrong with Sam? He knew it was something that made her sick, but… other than that, he had no clue. How bad was it? It was obviously worse than she was letting on. He knew enough about Sam to know that she was too strong, too proud to actually tell him how bad it really was. She was just that kind of person, the kind that downplayed all of their own vulnerabilities and problems. It also, though, seemed like she didn't want to worry him. What on earth was so bad that it could possibly make him worry anymore than he was now? His face paled as a thought suddenly occurred to him. Was she dying?

Danny shook his head. No, she couldn't be dying. She couldn't be dying because he loved her. And if she died, he'd never be able to handle it. No, no, he was definitely going to be the one to go first. He'd never survive without her.

No, she wasn't dying. That simply wasn't even possible.

A sigh suddenly resounded throughout the grove and Danny froze.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Your highness?" Came a familiar masculine voice.

"Dr. Li?" Danny asked incredulously when the brown haired man revealed himself. "Why are you here?"

"I needed to think." He smiled wisely at Danny, "And I can assume the same of you?"

"Yes," Danny confessed.

"About Sam?"

"Yes."

Dr. Li merely nodded. "She's quite an amazing young lady, isn't she?"

Danny beamed his agreement.

Dr. Li almost started to tell Danny about Sam's illness. He wanted to, he felt the prince at least had the right to know a little, but he could never betray Sam's trust. Never.

"Dr. Li?"

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I was wondering…" Danny paused. "I was wondering if you could tell me what's wrong with Sam…"

Dr. Li looked shocked for a moment and then sad. "I can't. She's asked me not to."

Danny's face couldn't possibly have looked more pleading. "Please, Dr. Li. I love her. If there's anything I can do to help then… Please?"

The doctor sighed. "I wish I could, Danny, but you know Sam well enough to know that she immediately alienates anyone who betrays her trust."

"I'll never tell her you told me! Please, I won't even tell her that I know!"

Dr. Li looked long and hard at Danny. He'd never seen anyone look so desperate, so in love, so tormented before in his life. He sighed heavily again. "You have to swear on pain of death that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone else."

"I swear."

"She's very sick. She always has been…" He thought it best not to tell Danny that his love was dying.

"There is an extremely odd strain of ectoplasm in her blood and it causes her to become ill periodically."

"Ectoplasm?" Danny murmured. How was that possible…? "Just tell me something, how long does she have to live?"

"Not as long as she should," Dr. Li answered ambiguously.

"She's dying?" The prince held himself up against a tree. He didn't even mind so much that Sam had lied to him, he could understand why she'd done that. But… dying…? Why! Why her? Why did it have to be her? It was so unfair…

"There's still time," Dr. Li said softly.

------------------------------

Vlad threw a chair against the wall. "ARGH!"

"Sir…?" the Knight ventured.

"I knew that doctor would ruin everything! I knew it the moment I met him!"

"With respect, sir, what does it really matter if the prince knows about her illness?"

Vlad took a deep breath. "It doesn't. It doesn't," he muttered. "Our beloved Prince Daniel isn't smart enough to figure out anything else. We're safe." The web of secrets and lies that Vlad had so carefully concocted was still in tact. For now. He didn't have much time…

------------------------------

Dr. Li left and Danny changed into his human form and began tending to a few of the lilac trees.

Sam suddenly appeared in the garden, beaming at him. "Hel-" She didn't get to finish because the second Danny noticed her, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately for the second time that day. Sam pushed him away again and with a smirk said, "Greetings are just a really foreign concept to you, aren't they?" Not that she really minded…

"No, they just prevent me from kissing you more," he grinned back before resuming kissing her. He couldn't let her know that he knew. He couldn't let her know that his plan was to kiss her as much as he could before- he cleared that thought from his head.

Sam pushed out of his arms, crossed her arms and smirked at him. "Sorry, no one that corny is allowed to touch me. Those are the rules."

Danny (pleasantly ;)) surprised Sam with an almost feral growl before ensnaring her in his embrace again and kissing tenderly down her jaw line.

Sam laughed low in her throat. "You're bad," she chided playfully. "You're spoiling me."

Danny paused in his onslaught of her neck to look up at her, eyes glowing green. "Good, then you'll never be able to leave me."

Sam gulped guiltily, then gave Danny a challenging look. "Uh-huh… We'll just see about that."

The prince gave her his best pout. "You mean that you'd really abandon me and force me to choose

Paullina or some other horrible girl?"

"If you pissed me off, yeah." Sam said, still holding her challenging stare.

Danny kissed her softly. "Then I'll try real hard to keep you happy."

Sam grinned at him, leaned up and uncharacteristically planted a little kiss on his nose. "You had better. For all you know, I might one day just walk right out of your life for no apparent reason…" she said coyly.

Danny wondered if maybe she was trying to see what his reaction might be to her imminent death. He decided it was best to be honest with her. He looked at her sadly. "Oh no," Danny took her hands in his. "You can't do that. I'd die. You don't want to kill me, do you?"

For a moment, the princess was stunned, but then she smiled mysteriously at him. "Well now that you mention it…" she grinned.

"Hey!" Danny said indignantly. "Now that's not fair, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Sam blushed a little. "Come on, Danny. I'm only teasing you."

Sweeping her into his arms again, he laid his head on her shoulder, occasionally kissing her neck. "You'd never really leave me, would you Sam?" He asked softly.

She wished he hadn't asked that. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her secret from him. Something about him was so disarming, so warm and so open that she felt constantly compelled to tell him. It wasn't fair that he could do that to her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly. "Not on purpose," she said quietly. "They'd have to kill me."

Danny pulled her back and smiled at her. "And even that wouldn't stop us."

Sam cracked a smile too. It was a testament to how much she loved him, he could always put her at ease.

------------------------------

"I swear, I saw him in the lilac grove! He was watching Prince Daniel and the Princess from Casper! I'm telling you, Nonny, the man is crazy!"

"Blue, don't be daft. It was probably just a trick of the eyes. Lord Masters is far too busy to be spying on the Prince and Princess…"

"Nonny, I swear! I saw him!" Blue, the first scribe threw her hands up into the air as she and Nonny walked down the hallway.

Nonny, the second scribe, just gave her a look. "Girl, you flippin' crazy. If you're right, then Vlad is going to kill you."

"It's not me we should be worrying about…"

"How would you know that?"

"I don't. But I do know that he's got plans for Princess Samantha."

"Blue, you had better get on with this fic or else people are gonna get pissed."

"Okay, okay, Nonny, I got it. Hey, thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome." Nonny just watched as Blue strolled down the hall. "This cannot end well…"

------------------------------

"Sir, I still don't understand what's going on!" The Fright Knight exclaimed.

"It's not for you to understand," Vlad replied with forced calm. These ghosts, though they were useful minions for keeping the king and Daniel busy and doing his bidding, were starting to wear on his nerves.

"So let me get this straight?" The Knight continued anyway. "You wanted the Prince to find the one girl who was destined for him, which you found out she was from Clockwork?"

"Yes," Vlad answered.

"But that just seems like a win for the Prince. How is it going to hurt him by finding the one person he's meant for?"

"She's sick."

"But now he knows that. And he's going to try and find a cure, you know he is."

"He will not succeed in time. And even if he does, it will not matter because the contest is still running, which means our darling Samantha can still be disqualified…"

"And how do you know that she will be?"

"Because everything is all under control, Knight. My control…" Vlad glared at the Knight. "Now go. Your presence irks me." The Fright Knight left and Vlad gazed at Sam in a screen. "You are quite exquisite, aren't you, my dear?" He murmured to her, though she couldn't hear. It was true, she was beautiful, unique, intelligent. It was a rare combination. Vlad had only seen it before in Maddie and he did feel sorry about what had to be done. "It's such a shame that such a lovely girl as you has to be the casualty in this war…"

------------------------------

Danny turned ghost and flew into the Ghost Zone. He had one goal: find Clockwork. Fortunately, he knew where the ghost resided and had no trouble finding the place. "Clockwork!"

"Ah, Danny…" The time master smiled as he shifted from an old man to a teenager, then to a man in his thirties. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I found the girl I want to marry. Her name is Sam and she so amazing…"

Clockwork smiled. "That's fantastic."

"And she wants to marry me too, well at least I'm pretty sure she does… but…"

"But?" Clockwork, of course, already knew what Danny was going to say, but he preferred to let the boy say things and figure things out on his own, without "creeping him out" as Danny called it when Clockwork would finish the Prince's sentences, or even start them before Danny thought of them.

"She's sick."

"How do you know?"

"Her doctor told me. He says she's dying."

"And Sam didn't tell you herself?"

"No… I don't think she wants anyone to think that she's weak or dependent. Even me."

"That's very observant of you, Danny."

"Thanks, but… that's kind of the reason I'm here. I want to know, what's wrong with her? Do you know? Because you usually do know stuff like this and… and I need to find the cure so that she doesn't die and- Please, I know I'm not supposed to go messing around with time and information I'm not supposed to have, but couldn't you make an exception just this once?"

Clockwork gazed sadly at Danny. "I'm sorry, Danny. I can't tell you. I wish I could, but this is one of those things you have to do on your own."

"Please! Clockwork, I love her! I've never felt this way about anyone, I never will again! If she dies, I'll never be able to move on!"

"Daniel," Clockwork said seriously. "I cannot help you. I can tell you this, the answer you seek is in someone who has been near, but not close to you since birth."

"Near but not close?" Danny asked, confused. He really hated it when Clockwork spoke in riddles.

Clockwork smiled fondly at him. "Here's some more direct advice, while you're trying to figure out my riddle, go talk to your mom."

Danny shook his head in exasperation. "Thanks. See, was that so hard?"

Clockwork grinned mysteriously.

"Oh, can I ask one more question that I'm sure you can't answer anyway?'

"Go ahead."

"Is Sam going to die?'

"Yes."

Danny looked horrified.

"And so will you. Everyone does eventually. She's not exempt from death just because you love her, Danny."

"I know, but that's not what I meant…"

"I know what you meant. And you were right in assuming that I can't tell you."

Danny dejectedly left the Ghost Zone and decided to follow Clockwork's advice. "Hey Mom?" Danny sauntered as casually as he could into his mother's lab.

"Yeah Sweetie?"

"What if I told you that I know someone who is being killed by ectoplasm that's attacking their blood cells?"

"I'd say who? And what the heck are you talking about?" Maddie answered.

"Well I can't tell you who. But this person I know has ectoplasm literally eating up their blood. This person is dying and is nearly always sick…"

"Hmm… well, I'd need a sample to do more tests."

"And if I could get you a sample? Could we find a cure for it?"

"Sure."

Danny kissed his mother's cheek. "Thanks, Mom!" He nearly started bounding out of the lab.

"But Danny!" Maddie called. "It could take years to find a cure! If this person is as bad as you suggest, then it could be too late for them."

Danny's face fell. "Oh… but, it could take maybe a few months. Or even weeks too, right?"

"Possibly. Highly improbable, but possibly."

"Good, that's all I needed to hear!" Danny had made up his mind. He was going to find the cure for

Sam's illness. He was going to save her. He was going to live happily ever after with her. They were going to run the kingdom and have a bunch of kids and everything would be perfect. Maybe not always perfect, but generally pretty damn good. Danny loved Sam more than anything; he would give his life for her and they were going to be together and be happy. He ran off to find Dr. Li, who, oddly enough, was walking down the hall toward the lab.

"Your highness?"

"Oh! Dr. Li! I was just looking for you."

"Why?"

"My mom and I need a sample of _her_ blood."

"I was just bringing one to your mom. I take it you already told her about-" They didn't want to say Sam's name in case someone walked by and heard.

"Yes, just now. I can take the sample."

Dr. Li gave Danny the sample of Sam's blood and Danny immediately turned on heel and went to give it to his mom.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "That was fast."

"I found the doctor with the sample on the way to find him…hehehe…"

"Oh." Maddie immediately began running a battery of tests on it. "It's Sam, isn't it?"

Danny blinked at his mom. "No! I mean… ugh… yes."

Maddie smiled. Her son was truly the worst liar in existence. "I figured since you were so zealous about finding a cure. I'm proud of you, Danny, I really am."

"Mom, we have to find that cure. If she dies… I'll die. And if I don't die, I'll kill myself. I won't go on without her, I refuse to even try."

"Does she know that you know about this?"

"No."

"You'll have to tell her, Danny. Soon."

He sighed. "I know…"

Maddie half smiled at her son. "Danny, you go rest, okay? You've had a long day."

Danny obeyed and slumped back to his room. He was tired, now that she mentioned it. He fell back onto his bed and sighed heavily. It wasn't fair. Why did it have to be Sam? Why did it have to be the girl that he loved? Just when he finally found the girl he never wanted to let go, he found out that she was the one girl he had to. He imagined her lying in bed, sick, dying. It hurt him, hurt him so badly that he had to grab the garbage can and wretch. Tears he'd been holding back finally fell down his face as he threw up. When his stomach was finally clean, he went into his bathroom and got a drink of water. He vowed then and there, as he stared at his reflection: eyes with dark circles and bloodshot, dry and fresh tears on his cheeks, that he would find a cure if it took all his life.

------------------------------

The next morning, Danny wasted no time in marching straight down to his mother's lab. "Hey, Mom."

"Hi, Danny. I've just finished testing Sam's blood."

"And?"

"You'll be happy to know that other than the ectoplasm thing, she's perfectly healthy. More than perfectly…"

"Okay. What about the ectoplasm?"

"Well, other than the strange-enough fact that she has ectoplasmic eating her blood, what's really strange is that when I tested her DNA, to make sure it was genetic, it wasn't. She's had it since she was born, but, she wasn't born with it."

Danny's eyes widened. "So that means… someone's been making her sick on purpose…"

**-dodges flying objects- I KNOW! I'm SORRY! But I promise, next chapter should end it. I really don't think I can do more than that… Please review, even if it is to threaten me!**


	9. Chapter 9 The End

**Chapter 9**

**And now… the end is near… Okay guys, here we go, the very last full chapter of Lilacs. I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the wait and I appreciate your patience more than you will EVER know!**

**Mmkay! Before I forget, I have to thank Rose Garden twilight because she helped a bit with this chapter. Also, props to my lovely friend Miniyuna because she drew such a lovely fanpic for this story on dA! **

**The whole story in itself goes out to Me the Anon One. I love you, NONNY! You're such an amazing help to me, I can't even begin to tell you! You deserve this, hun. **

**I may rewrite this fic… just change some of the style because I have grown as a writer since I started it. The story won't change, just some of the other things. **

**Also, this chapter is intense in parts. You have been warned.**

Danny's eyes widened. "So that means… someone's been making her sick on purpose…"

"Yes, but the question is who, how and why?"

Danny's currently blue eyes flashed green. Suddenly Clockwork's riddle made perfect sense. "I think I have a pretty good idea of who and suddenly I don't really care about the how and why…" Without giving any explanation for his exclamation to his mother, which he assumed she should have been used to, he dashed out of the lab.

------------------------------

Vlad let out an ear-piercing scream, only slightly less damaging than Danny's ghostly wail. "NO!"

"Sir…?" the Knight asked.

"I should have known! I'm always underestimating that boy…" Vlad muttered to himself. "He figured out what I've been doing to his precious Samantha. Well, no matter, he's still in the dark enough that I can still make this work to my advantage…"

"Sir…?"

Vlad was completely ignoring the Fright Knight, but he usually did. "I just have to get to that poor little princess before Daniel does…"

------------------------------

Sam, out of boredom, decided that it was time to take up her quest for the library again. She was pretty sure she had figured out how the castle worked. It was quite obviously bewitched, but all one really had to do was trust that one would get where one wanted to go, eventually. So she began to walk through the palace corridors, with only the intention of maybe finding the library someday in the near future. There was no need to find it anymore, she just felt like it.

After about twenty minutes of wandering, she found a doorway that lead into the library. She smiled to herself and walked in, going straight to the first stack of books she saw.

She made a mental note to keep track of the time because there was the final ball tonight. She grinned giddily to herself. As much as she hated to sink down to the so-called "lady's" level, Sam couldn't wait to see Paullina's face when Danny chose Sam.

Sam's breath caught in her throat. She needed to talk to Danny. She couldn't go on lying to him this way. She decided to go find him and walked back toward the door of the library.

"Hello, Samantha…"

Sam looked up at the last person she wanted to see. "L-lord Masters… um… can I help you?"

"Actually, you can." He pulled out a syringe full of sickening dark green ectoplasm. Vlad pulled Sam flush against him, but she barely had time to freak out before he jammed the needle of the syringe into her thigh. "You can help me by ruining Daniel's life forever." He caught Sam as she fainted and carried her back to her room by going intangible, where lay her down in her bed. "Such a waste…" he murmured. It was striking how much of Maddie he saw in this girl. She was like a younger version of his love, but with a bigger attitude. He shrugged it off. Soon, she would be dead and his plan would be completed. Vlad's cloak swished as he exited her room. He triggered the modified ghost shield, the one he'd used to imprison Danny, on Sam's room, but in reverse so that no one could get in, instead of out. He could not have Daniel screwing this up, not when he'd come so far, he was too close to victory. Nearly twenty years of planning, scheming, blackmailing, threatening, bribery, and countless other underhanded deeds were about to come full circle and he would not let Danny's heroics ruin everything now.

Vlad sighed as he walked down the hallway before falling against the wall, finally wondering, after a little over seventeen years, what was in this for him. Sure, he would see young Daniel's life completely ripped apart, but it wasn't really revenge. Danny would surely never become his ally. Jack still wouldn't be dead. Jazz, confident and capable, would take the throne. And Maddie would still not be his. He hadn't ever stopped pining for her, dreaming of her constantly, but he had given up hope that they would ever be together. She was completely devoted to Jack and the kingdom. So what was the point? Why go through all the trouble just to make Danny's life hell? When had he become so vengeful towards a boy who hadn't ever really done anything to him?

He was a villain. That's what he had become. A villain, so corrupted by life and what he couldn't have that he was taking out his rage on a boy who was really no different than himself. His true self, not this self that was evil. Evil enough to make that boy suffer, just so someone would suffer just as Vlad himself had. He really had nothing to speak of against Danny. Danny was his godchild, after all. He'd helped raise the boy, even when he'd already set to work on killing the girl he knew Danny would one day love. He'd always cared for the prince and treated him like a son. But Daniel wasn't his son. He never would be.

Oh, when had he become such a nihilist! Nothing mattered to him, so therefore he should destroy it all, even everything he loved!

Vlad stood and silently renewed his resolve. No. It was too late to stop now. The plan had to be carried out. Moment of weakness: over. Daniel had this coming. If only that stupid boy had just done what Vlad had asked of him, this wouldn't have had to happen. But it was happening now and there was no way to stop it.

------------------------------

Danny didn't care who saw him. He flew intangibly all the way from the lab to Sam's room. Only to be stopped. He turned human and tried again, even though he knew he would still be blocked.

He swore loudly when he realized Vlad had gotten to her first.

And even though he knew it wouldn't work either, Danny collapsed to the floor and began pounding his fist against the door. He didn't know for sure, but he had the utterly sickening feeling that Sam, his friend, his beloved princess, his love, lay on the other side of that door, dying and all alone. Danny didn't even try to stop the tears that came flowing down his face. "Sam! Sam! Please!" He called her name endlessly, futilely. She wouldn't hear. "Oh God, why!" he cried, not caring who heard, not caring who saw, not caring anymore about anything except getting to Sam. "Why? Why, why, why, why, why! Why Sam! Why did it have to be her!"

A shadow was suddenly cast over him. "Because you love her, Daniel. That's why," a cold sinister voice that Danny wished he didn't know so well answered.

The young prince stood up, went ghost and whirled around to see Vlad. "You!" He bellowed, lunging at the older man and shoving him up against the wall on the other side of the hallway. "YOU! Why did you do this to her! Why couldn't you have just killed me and gotten it over with! Why did you have to kill her!"

"There are things so much worse than death, Daniel. I wanted you to suffer."

Danny just glowered harder, his green eyes flashing red for a moment. "Let me in there or you'll pay! I swear I'll make you pay!"

Vlad just gave Danny his wicked smirk. "Resorting to idle threats, my boy? You and I both know you don't stand a chance against me."

Danny growled. "I'm willing to risk it. Let. Me. In." His face paled as the extremely muffled sound of violent coughing and retching reached the two halfas. Danny broke down; he didn't care what happened to Vlad, he just wanted to get in there and save Sam. "Please, just let me in there! Just let me save her! I swear, I'll marry anyone you want and never see her again as long as you let me save her first!"

"No, my boy. It's too late. She'll be sick all day, I'm afraid. And when she doesn't show up at tonight's closing ball, she'll be disqualified. And then she's going to die. Tonight, perhaps, in her sleep. After, of course, she hears the news that you'll be marrying someone else. That you were just playing with her. That you never _really_ loved her; she'll die brokenhearted and hating you."

Danny released Vlad and began to run off to find his mother. She'd never let Vlad get away with this.

"And if you tell your parents, I'll expose your secret to the entire kingdom… and with hatred of ghosts being as high as it is these days… well… let's just say your debonair, Prince Charming act won't be enough to save you from the wrath of your subjects."

Danny growled again. "You're low. You're lower than low," he spat, "You're so full of hate, even the Devil himself can't stand you!"

"Foolish boy!" Vlad punched him in the gut, backed by a little bit of ectoplasm that put a good sized bruise on Danny's torso. "I _am_ the Devil!"

Danny groaned in pain and clutched his stomach as he fell to the floor in agony.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid boy! You don't realize at all! I've been planning all of this since before you were born!"

The young prince gaped at the elder lord. "H-how?"

Vlad threw his head back and laughed maniacally. "I tortured Clockwork until he showed me your future. Showed me everything. Even your precious little princess. And as soon as she was born, I began injecting her with a poison ectoplasm of my own creation, so it would slowly, painfully torment her, make her sick until at exactly this time, when I planned for this contest to take place, she would die. Everything leading up to this moment, Daniel, has been planned by me… except for that bastard, Dr. Li… he nearly ruined everything."

"All this? Just to get back at my dad? Just because you couldn't have my mom?"

"Yes, my boy."

"You're sick," Danny spat. "Sick and obsessed. You're killing an innocent girl just to make my life hell! That doesn't sound just a little bit crazy to you?"

Vlad just gave Danny a severe look and answered, "No." He grinned evilly at the younger halfa. "You can stay here and brood all you want, my boy, but I expect you at that ball tonight."

"Go die."

"Oh… scary. Just remember Danny, there are worse things I could do to that girl than kill her." There was a lusty look in Vlad's eye that filled Danny with rage he'd never experienced before in all his life.

"Fine… I'll be there," he muttered disdainfully.

"Good boy," Vlad Plasmius' cloak swished dramatically as he turned and walked away from Danny, who was still trying to nurse his throbbing wound.

And Danny finally broke down completely and wept. He fell back against Sam's door and kept crying. Silent tears. No sobbing, no trembling shoulders, just silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Before, at least there had been a chance that Sam could be saved, but now… even his mom did find the cure, he couldn't get it to her. As much as he hated to admit it, Vlad was right. Danny's power was great, but he couldn't hold a candle to the elder, much more experienced halfa. And he couldn't tell his parents. Jack wouldn't believe him in the first place and Maddie was just as powerless as Danny. Even if Vlad was in love with her, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her too. He was willing to destroy everything, that much was clear to Danny now.

But then it hit him. Clockwork. Surely, Danny's mentor and friend could do something! Even if Danny was angrier at Clockwork than he had ever been in his entire life. The time ghost had betrayed him… _But if torture worked once_, Danny thought bitterly, _maybe he's weaker than I thought…_

------------------------------

"Ahh, Danny, I was wondering what was keeping you."

"Why would you tell Vlad about my future? You knew he would just try to do something evil!"

"Danny, I know you're upset, but-"

"Upset! Clockwork, I trusted you! More than anyone!"

"There's a reason that I told Vlad everything that I did. But I didn't tell him everything."

"Like?"

"Sam's more resilient than both of you are giving her credit for. She's a remarkable young woman, Danny. Did you think the universe would decide to pair you with anyone less? No, a truly exceptional, slightly misguided boy like you, Danny, needs a truly exceptional guide… and love."

Danny blinked, very taken aback. It made sense. Before Sam, Danny had been completely reckless. He'd run off to fight ghosts, ditch important events, generally be the bad boy, the rebel of the family. He thrived on disrespect for authority. Then, of course, he'd turn around to face the public with a charming smile and all would be forgiven. He wasn't lying when he told the Princess that his job was to cause trouble. But the moment Sam had walked into his life, that had all changed. Well, not all of it, he still disliked people telling him what to do and he still liked to cause trouble, but he didn't want to be so reckless anymore. He wanted to be there for Sam.

"I also didn't tell him that the cure would be extremely easily found by your mother. I also never told him about Dr. Li," Clockwork continued.

"What about Dr. Li?"

Clockwork gave Danny his nearly-reassuring, omniscient smile. "His bloodline has passed along a resistance to anything run on ectoplasmic energy."

Danny gave his mentor a confused look.

"Think about it Danny, time _is_ running out."

Danny looked desperately at Clockwork's screen, the one the time ghost used to monitor the world. "Can I see her? Please? Just one little peek?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Daniel," Clockwork said seriously. He only used "Daniel" when he really meant it. "I think even you know that she doesn't want you to see her when she's like this."

"Clockwork, please…" Danny begged. "I love her, I just want to know that she's not dead yet."

The time ghost smiled. That was one of the few things he hadn't expected: just how far Danny would fall for Sam. The boy's passion and love for the princess had sincerely surprised Clockwork, something that had only been done a few times before. "Alright, but just be prepared, Danny. Vlad has actually been killing her. When she's like this, she's not the Sam you know."

"I don't care. I just want to see her."

Clockwork waved his hand over the screen and it was as though a camera were zooming in on Sam's face from the ceiling.

Her body was writhing in her bed, obviously in pure agony. Her skin, everywhere, was an almost sickly green color, from the ectoplasm. As it got closer to her face, Danny could see that her sharp, beautiful features were clenched on her face; eyes squeezed shut, mouth twisted in an odd manner. Her fists clutched so tightly at her blanket that her knuckles were white. She was sweating, her face was pale-ish green, and her normally shiny black hair was duller and matted to her forehead.

Danny's own face paled when he fully realized what he was seeing. He'd known. Known that she was dying, but seeing her like that… gave it more reality than he was ready to accept. And acceptance of things that he considered wrong, unjust or just plain didn't like was not in Danny's nature. He was a lover and a fighter. He loved with all his heart and fought just as hard for those he held dear. He reached out and his fingers graced the screen where her flushed cheek was displayed, disturbing the liquid that the screen was made of. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes again. It nearly killed him to see Sam like that… "Oh… God…"

Clockwork said nothing about how he had indeed warned Danny. "She's strong. Stronger than this, trust me."

"Just tell me, is she going to die?"

"Danny, you've already asked me that. And my answer is the same as before."

"I know… I just keep getting this overwhelming feeling that if she dies… I won't be far behind."

"It will be what it will be." Clockwork removed the image of the tormented Sam from the screen. "Daniel, I want you to do something for me," he began seriously. "I want you to go out into the lilac grove and sleep. Just think and take a little nap."

"Clockwork, with all due respect, I don't think I can sleep at a time like this."

"But you must. It is only when we are falling asleep and waking up that things are most clear to us."

Danny sighed. "Alright… I'll try."

Clockwork smiled fondly at his young friend and pupil as he flew off to the lilac grove. "Don't worry, Danny… all is as it should be." The time ghost wasn't worried. Vlad may have had carefully calculated his evil scheme for nineteen years, but Clockwork had been working on this since the moment he'd come into existence. He wasn't worried about Sam, whatever happened to her was win-win. If she died, she would finally be put out of the misery she lived in, not just with her illness, but living surrounded by people who despised her. If she lived, she would have happiness with Danny, whom Clockwork knew she loved with all her heart, just as passionately as Danny did. But Clockwork wasn't worried about Danny either. He was merely a little concerned with how much Danny had fixated himself on Sam. It wasn't necessarily a _human _thing to do… He watched as Danny settled himself on a branch in the lilac grove. Yes, all was as it should be.

------------------------------

Danny landed comfortably in a lilac tree, leaning against the trunk. He tipped his face to the sun that was peeking through the purple blossoms. It was strange that they were still in perfect bloom this late, but he supposed at least _one_ thing should be going right for him… then again… He was one of the rare few that actually fell in love with someone who loved them back. Even if she did die, at least he would have had this time with her. It wasn't as much time as he wanted, but… it was some, at least. More than most people got. More than Vlad got. And that's when it suddenly hit him that he had had what Vlad never did. Time with the girl he loved. Vlad couldn't make ruin anything now because Danny had had time with Sam and no matter what happened, he would always have memories of this past month with her.

The speckled light warmed his face and Danny closed his eyes, thinking about Clockwork's riddle pertaining to Dr. Li. A resistance to anything dealing in ectoplasm? Hmm…

It was then that Danny fell into a light sleep, dreaming of every single time he'd met Sam in this same place.

He slept almost happily for about two hours before waking up with a sudden revelation. A resistance to anything ectoplasmic! Of course! The shield, no matter what it blocked, was powered and maintained with ectoplasm, therefore, Dr. Li could open the door as easily as if it were any other.

------------------------------

Sam woke up in severe pain. She thrashed against her sheets as though they had bound her. "Oh… help… Danny…" she moaned in agony. "Help… please…" Her mind adjusted to functioning under the pain and some form of coherent thought returned to her.

She remembered Vlad and then a sharp pain in her thigh. Every cell in her body was screaming for relief from the pain and her body told her that she was dying. She knew she was dying too. Her bouts of sickness had never been this bad. "Danny… I need to talk to you… please Danny…" she called out in her delirium. She twisted back and forth against the mattress, desperately trying to find some way to alleviate the pain. The only thing she could think of was somehow getting to Danny, or getting him to come to her. She had to talk to him.

Dr. Li had told her to hang on, not to lose hope. But now seemed like a pretty good time to lose it. She was going to die alone in that bed, while ectoplasm slowly ate her away. And Danny was never going to know. He would forever remember her as a liar. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, praying that if she fell asleep, she would not wake up.

------------------------------

Flying up to his mother's lab, where he guessed the doctor would be helping his mother with a cure, Danny landed stealthily. It was better not to draw any attention to himself because this was his mother's top secret lab. The one Vlad didn't know about. He realized now why Clockwork had suggested having one.

Danny chuckled to himself. That time ghost… always helping even though he claimed he couldn't… "Mom?"

"Hi sweetie! You'll be happy to know that Dr. Li and I," the doctor smiled at Danny, "are very close to a cure. A few more hours at most!" Maddie said happily. She had never it expected it to take such a short amount of time.

Danny's eyes lit up. "That's great, Mom! But, could you spare Dr. Li for a moment?"

"Yes. I'll be fine on my own for awhile," Maddie answered.

"Good. Dr. Li, could you come with me?"

"Of course, your highness," Dr. Li turned and bowed to the Queen. "Your majesty," he acknowledged and followed Danny down the hallway. "What do you need, Danny?"

"Well, I know who's been making Sam sick."

"Why didn't you tell the Queen?"

"It's complicated. In any case, Sam's room has been shielded by ectoplasm so that neither ghosts nor humans can get in."

"I see. And how do you know that I can get through it?"

"There's a ghost called Clockwork. He told me."

Dr. Li smiled. "You went into the Ghost Zone, even with your powers, that's very dangerous. And yes, I know about your powers. Your mother told me. Yet, even with that danger, you went in. You must really love Sam."

Danny sighed. "Like you have no idea."

"So, you can't get into see her?"

"Yes, and the bastard who's been making her sick has accelerated the rate at which the poison ectoplasm is killing her. I just want to know that someone's in there, watching her."

"It's nice to see someone else who actually cares about _Sam_ and not the princess."

"What do you mean?"

"I've known Sam since before she was born, your highness, and before she came here, I was the only one who ever actually cared for her well-being. She's always been like my daughter," he sighed heavily. "Sam didn't have a happy life, Danny."

Danny smiled, chagrinned. "I kinda figured."

"Her parents were cold to her because the complications that occurred during her birth had made her mother unable to have anymore children. No more children, no son. She actually has intelligence and therefore, all of the stupid lords in Casper hated her and the girls in Casper… well, let's just say that Sam is quite a rare find there. She has morals." Dr. Li ran a hand through his brown hair, which was slightly graying at the temples now. "I'm so glad that she found you."

"Dr. Li, don't take this the wrong way, but is it possible that you're Sam's real father?"

Dr. Li laughed. "No! Not a chance! For one thing, I was the doctor on-call in the hospital when she was born. I hadn't known the King and Queen personally until that night. And second, that would entail me having to be attracted to the Queen, which would have to involve me NOT hating her."

Danny laughed. "And this woman is going to be my mother in law?"

Dr. Li smiled. "Had no idea what you were getting into, did you?"

A vision of Sam smirking at him entered Danny's thoughts and an almost goofy smile tugged at his lips. "It's worth it…"

"Even all this?" Dr. Li stopped them in front of Sam's room.

"Yes," Danny said firmly.

Dr. Li smiled and grabbed the doorknob and entered Sam's room, utterly immune to the shield. "Sam?" He asked tentatively as he sat down next to her pale, clammy body on the bed. He affectionately brushed her matted bangs back from her forehead. "Sam?"

"Dr. Li?" Sam questioned groggily.

Outside the shield, Danny sighed with relief as he watched, still unable to enter.

"How're you feeling?"

"I dunno… there's pain… everywhere. And… I have to talk to Danny!"

"He can't get in here right now."

"Why?"

"Someone has shielded your room using ectoplasm. An old family trait allows me to pass through unharmed. Danny, being both ghost and human, is not so fortunate."

"But… he doesn't know… he doesn't know that I'm sick…"

"He does."

Sam's eyes widened. "You… told him?"

"Yes. Samantha," Li said sternly. "He had the right to know. He's worried about you and he loves you. He wanted to help, so I told him. So if you're going to be angry with someone, be angry with me because, Sam, that boy cares for you more than anything else in this whole world and I'm not going to let you do anything rash because _I_ betrayed your trust."

"I-I'm not angry," Sam whispered softly, turning her head toward the window.

Dr. Li smiled at her. "And, I have good news."

"What?"

"Queen Madeline and I are hours away from a cure."

Despite the pain that was still throbbing in her body, Sam nearly beamed at the doctor. "Really?"

"Yes," he took her cold, clammy hand in his. "So you have to hang on just a little bit longer, Sam. Just a little bit longer and then you'll be healthy."

Sam smiled weakly. "Is Danny out there?" She gestured to the door.

"Yes. Do you think you can stand? You can see him through the shield. He can barely hear you though, and you can't hear him."

"I can stand," Sam said.

Dr. Li helped her get out of bed and walk over to open door, Sam was grimacing in pain the entire time. The door didn't look shielded, but if touched, a slight green shimmer would radiate in the doorway.

Danny's face lit up when he saw Sam and he touched his palm against the shield and she did the same. "I love you," he mouthed.

Sam gave him another weak smile. "I love you too," she mouthed back. Pain surged through her again in an enormous wave and she collapsed against the invisible barricade. Dr. Li caught her and Danny watched, his heart clenching when he looked at her face. The doctor mouthed that she was okay, she just needed more rest.

Danny nodded and waited until the doctor came back out of the room, after helping Sam back into her bed and administering some pain medication.

"She says that she's sorry she didn't tell you sooner. It killed her to lie to you, Danny, physically and emotionally, but she loves you so much and she didn't want you to reject her just because she was dying."

"I don't care. I love her too much to hold anything against her. There's only one person I'm mad at and I'm going to make sure he pays for what he's done." Danny began walking off in the opposite direction of Maddie's lab. "And Dr. Li, don't count on getting back in there. He'll know by now. There'll be a guard posted there. One of his; something non-ectoplasmic."

"Right. If anyone moves her or anything anyway, it will only spread the poison faster. It's better for her to just lie still," with that, Dr. Li turned back toward the direction they had come and half-jogged back to Maddie's lab.

Danny, though completely consumed with worry for Sam and rage toward Vlad, was still trying to maintain rational thought, for Sam's sake at least. He wasn't sure whether or not to confront Vlad. If he did, there was the possibility that Vlad might just kill Sam right then. But there was also the possibility that he wouldn't. That he really did want her to die thinking Danny didn't want her. He knew under normal circumstances that Sam would never believe such a thing, but Vlad could be very… persuasive. In the end, Danny decided it was best to follow Clockwork's advice and trust in Sam and her own willpower. Danny knew her; she was not some damsel in distress, she was strong willed and independent. She would be okay until they could get her the cure.

For now, he was just going to have to grin and bear it. He was going to have to go along with Vlad. Danny stalked off down the hall toward his room to get ready for the ball. His face paled.

The ball.

Sam wouldn't be there. She would be disqualified. Danny shook his head. This contest was stupid and whatever the outcome of the ball, he could always convince his father to undo whatever Vlad had up his sleeve.

As much as Danny wanted to convince himself that as long as Sam was alive, he would be happy, but he knew that it wasn't true. He knew it was selfish and wrong, but he wanted her all to himself. He didn't want to share her and he certainly didn't want her to waltz out of his life just as easily as she'd waltzed in… well, fell in, technically. He couldn't live without her. Being this far away from her now was driving him evermore insane. He had to be able to feel her skin beneath his finger tips, her lips pressed to his, her eyes gazing at him and filled with love. He absolutely needed all that.

The young prince could remember life before Sam, and quite frankly, he wished that he couldn't. Compared to now (well, before when she wasn't lying in her deathbed), life before her was dull. Black and white. He supposed that if he'd never met her, he wouldn't know the difference, but something in him was nagging that he would. He wouldn't be so happy without her.

By the time he'd finished changing, the ball was almost about to start and it was then that Tucker showed up in his room with a sort of nervous, surprised look on his face.

"Dude, I went to Sam's room so I could take her down to the ball and I couldn't get in…"

"Vlad put up the new shield of his around Sam's room. No one can get in. She's dying in there…"

"Dude…" Tucker breathed.

"Dr. Li and Mom are almost finished with a cure for her though, and Dr. Li can get in," Danny explained.

"Yeah, but what about the ball?"

"I don't care about the contest anymore. It's a waste of my time. I can get my mom to undo whatever Vlad does. She knows how I feel about Sam."

"I don't know, man, I think you might be underestimating Vlad…"

------------------------------

Vlad had vowed long ago that he would not do it. He would not use his own form of ghostly hypnotism on his love. When he'd first discovered his power of "persuasion," he had been tempted to do it, but it didn't feel right; which was uncharacteristically sane of him, but there it was. He didn't want to win Maddie over just because of a spell. That would be doing his love a disservice. She would come to him of her own free will or else he would not have her. Besides, all he really wanted now as to make Daniel's life hell.

He purposely on accident ran into Maddie as she came around a corner. "Hello Maddie, my dear."

"Vlad," she replied curtly.

"I wanted to talk to you about Daniel," Vlad was going to try to get her to agree with him of her own freewill first, but if that didn't work he would have to put her under his spell. Just to make her agree with him about Daniel. Nothing else.

"What about him?"

"It's actually more about Princess Samantha. I'm sure you are aware of her condition by now."

"Yes, and Dr. Li and I are very close to a cure for her."

"Maddie, my dear, that may be so, but we have no idea what the lingering effects could be. She could still be sick. It's not good idea for Daniel to have a queen who may not even live to see her twenty-first birthday."

Maddie thought Vlad was being unusually harsh, but didn't say anything. "Dr. Li assures me that Sam is perfectly healthy, apart from the ectoplasmic infection."

"Yes, that is true, but the cure could do more harm than we know. And the infection could have lasting effects. Daniel needs a queen who can provide him with a rightful heir; a son. For all we know, Samantha could be sterile."

Maddie gaped. "Sterile? That's cold, Vlad, even for you. And you know that I don't care about any of that. All I want is for Danny to be happy. And Sam makes him happy."

"I know you don't care, Maddie, my dear, but that's why I'm here. It's my job to make sure that the royal bloodline is carried on."

Maddie glared at him. "If it really comes down to all that, Lord Masters, then I'm sure any children Jazz will have will be able to assume the throne. If Danny wants to marry Sam, then he will do so."

"But the contest, my dear Maddie, Sam will not be able to attend the final ball tonight, and therefore she will be disqualified. Danny will not be allowed to marry her."

Maddie rolled her eyes and glared at Vlad. "Lord Masters, you know I usually appreciate your input and you invaluable to the people of Amity, but I don't like you. I don't like that you seem to be trying to hurt my son by separating him from his love. I don't care about your stupid contest. Danny has found someone whom he loves more than anyone in the whole world. I'm not going to let it slip away from him because of contest rules. The contest is off."

Vlad had really hoped it wouldn't come to this. He faced Maddie and gripped her by the shoulders, his blue eyes glowed fierce red as he stared at her. _"Maddie, the contest will not be called off. You will trust me to do what is right for Danny. You will not question me. Do you understand?"_

Maddie nodded her head. "Yessssss…."

Vlad pulled away, his eyes returning to their normal blue color. "Good. I should go to the ball now. Would you care to come?"

"No…" Maddie said, shaking her head. "I'm going to get back to Dr. Li. I trust you to do what's right for Danny."

"Thank you, my dear Maddie." He tried to forget that she had confessed to disliking him and walked toward the ballroom. Not everything was going according to plan, thanks to that damn doctor, but Vlad had been planning for almost nineteen years. He'd left room to wiggle. He would let Maddie and Dr. Li find their cure. He would let Danny's hope build. And then he would crush everything in one fell swoop. Vlad was still having reservations about killing the innocent princess, but it had to be done. No matter how exquisite she was, she would have to sacrifice herself.

------------------------------

The ballroom could not have been more contrary to the dire situation outside of it. There were very few girls left, about twenty or so, including Paullina. They all looked very stunning. Though, of course, to Danny, none of them could ever compare to Sam. The ballroom was decorated beautifully in rich, royal indigo, crimson and gold. The orchestra was playing beautifully, the wine had been poured. It looked the like the making of a perfect evening, but it was to be far, far, far from that.

Danny glowered at Vlad as the older man sauntered up to the stage as though he were as innocent as a child, but more smug than ever. "Rest assured, _Uncle Vlad_, when this is all over, I will be coming after your blood."

The stoic lord was not thrown by the entirely serious threat at all. "Oh, Daniel, I'm shaking. You'll have your cure, will you not? She will live," of course, no matter what happened, Vlad still had every intention of killing Sam. He had to. That was what would really destroy Danny: her death. He finally turned to face the crowd. "My dear noble ladies, I would like to welcome you to this, the final ball of the contest. Prince Daniel is ready to make his decision," Vlad cast another smug look at Danny. "The wedding will take place tomorrow in the…" Vlad stifled a laugh, "lilac grove," he said it as though it were petty and silly and cliché, which only served to infuriate Danny all the more. How dare that stupid lord violate the place where Danny had spent so much time with Sam? It was where they'd fallen in love.

Danny stepped forward, with an grin smug enough to rival Vlad. He couldn't wait to see the looks on the shallow gold diggers' faces when he announced that he would be marrying Sam. "I choose to marry, Sam, Princess of Casper," he said clearly.

Some girls fainted, others seemed to grow faintly homicidal. Paullina herself, was now imagining every cruel way she could think of for Sam to die. Vlad nearly laughed. Why hadn't he thought to just use the jealousy of these girls? It would have saved him so much time. Of course, Vlad knew that Danny liked to be in control and the situation he'd developed put nearly everything out of Danny's hands. All Danny would have had to do was say the word and these girls would've forgotten that Sam had ever existed.

"Ah," Vlad said, placing what appeared from the outside to be a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder, "I'm so sorry, my boy, but it appears the Princess has declined to join us tonight… which means she is disqualified."

Danny glared at Vlad so fiercely his green eyes could have illuminated the entire dungeon, but in the well-lit ballroom, no one seemed to notice.

"I'm afraid you'll have to choose someone else."

"There is no one else," Danny spat.

"Ah, well, then I'll just have to choose for you."

"I will marry Sam," Danny protested ferociously.

"No, no. When all the girls entered this contest, they agreed to be present at every ball unless they wished to pull themselves out of the running. Sam has obviously done so. Maybe she didn't love you all that much anyway, my boy," Vlad smirked. "Now, if there's no one else you'd like to choose, then… Lady Paullina also of Casper."

Paullina nearly flew to the stage and would have tackled Danny with all her might if Vlad hadn't stopped her. "Dannykins! My love!" She squealed.

Danny rolled his eyes. "This is so stupid. You're so stupid," it wasn't clear if he was talking to Vlad or Paullina. "The girl I love is dying in her room as I stand here and all you want me to think about is this whore?"

Paullina scoffed indignantly. "So that wretch told you about my affairs, did she? Figures."

Danny folded his arms over his chest. "No, but you just did."

Vlad, nor anyone else in the room for that matter, seemed terribly shocked by the news.

"This contest is officially cancelled," Danny bellowed. "Go home! Go home and find yourselves some other poor bastard to manipulate," again, it wasn't clear if he was talking to the girls or to Vlad. He stormed out of the ballroom and back toward Sam. He began to fly as soon as he was sure no one could see him. He really didn't care what Vlad did now, as long as Danny got to Sam first. Vlad could tell the whole world Danny was half ghost and he still wouldn't care. He just had to get to Sam now.

He suddenly flew through someone. He stopped and turned around to see who it was. "Dr. Li?" He asked, relieved in more ways than one.

"Your highness? Aren't you supposed to be at the ball?" The doctor was more than obviously bitter about something.

Danny was taken aback. "I-I called it off. I couldn't tolerate it anymore… I'm going to marry Sam, that's all there is to it."

"But your mother said that Lord Masters was going to take care of everything. Sam's disqualified after all," Dr. Li didn't relent.

Danny paled. "Sh-she said what!"

"Sam's disqualified and that Lord Masters was going to take care of everything. That's what her Majesty said."

"Oh… no…" Danny breathed.

"I should have known," Dr. Li said. "I should have known that you were just like everyone else."

"No! Dr. Li, you don't understand…" Danny wanted to explain, but he couldn't. Telling the doctor that Vlad was also half ghost was just not a good idea. He had to buy them more time.

Dr. Li continued storming down the hallway. "I'm going to tell Sam."

"No! Dr. Li, you can't!"

"She deserves to know the truth."

"Fine, you've got it all-" Danny stopped and stared at a needle full of bright, healthy green liquid. "Is that the cure?" Relief flooded through him in waves, as if half of the burden had been lifted off his back.

"Yes," Dr. Li said tersely. "And the moment Sam is better, I'm taking her away from here. Away from Casper, away from Amity, away from her parents, and far away from you. I can't believe you, _your highness_, I really thought you cared about her."

"But I do! You've got it all wrong!"

"No, I don't think I have."

Danny knew what Vlad had done then. Hypnotized Maddie. It was low, even for the psychopath. Danny wondered if he should ask Dr. Li if he'd noticed anything usual about the queen, but Dr. Li wouldn't have known what to look for. "Please, Dr. Li, my mom wasn't herself when she told you whatever it is she told you! I'm in love with Sam, I swear!" Danny didn't think he'd ever have to prove that to anyone, especially not Dr. Li. "Please, you have to believe me! My mom was being hypnotized by Lord Master's. He's half-ghost too…" Danny didn't care what secrets were revealed now or who they belonged to. All that mattered, all that he could focus on was Sam's health.

"Is that the truth?"

"Yes. Please, I love Sam."

"I believe you." It had seemed strange to him that Danny would go through everything he had just to lead Sam on. Very few people were that cruel and Dr. Li didn't consider Danny to be one of those people. Dr. Li walked into Sam's room (where there was surprisingly no guard) and Danny was able to follow him.

Danny stopped in his tracks the moment he realized that there hadn't been a guard and that the shield was down. "Oh… no…" Both he and Dr. Li looked toward Sam in time to see Vlad sitting next to her on the bed, disturbingly brushing Sam's matted hair out of her face, gazing at her with the most unnervingly creepy tenderness the prince and the doctor had ever seen.

"It is such a shame…" Vlad muttered. "Oh and Daniel, just so you know, she died thinking that you were marrying someone else. Maybe if you two had spent a little less time arguing and more time getting here, you could have saved her. But then again, maybe not." He threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

Danny couldn't breathe. All of his vital body functions ceased. Initial shock washed over him. He knew it. He'd seen her sick, he'd heard Vlad's threats and even after all that, even after knowing that she was going to die, he couldn't bear the thought of actually losing her. In the past month, she'd become his world, become the thing that made all the other areas of his life fall into place. He couldn't lose her. No matter how much he'd tried to prepare himself for it, the thought of her actually being gone was too much for him to comprehend. But there she was. Lying dead in the room that had been designed especially for her. "YOU BASTARD! I'll kill you! I swear I'll fucking kill you!" Danny bellowed. The rage flooding through him was simply indescribable. Killing Vlad just didn't seem like enough.

"Over the edge," Vlad murmured. "Just as I expected. You know, it really is a shame, Daniel. Such an exceptional girl like Samantha: lost all because you loved her…" he said, only serving to incense Danny further.

Danny lunged at the older man and twisted his hands around his neck. "I swear to God, you're going to suffer."

"Killing me won't bring her back, Daniel. Really, you must learn to control your temper."

"AHHH! I don't care! You deserve to die! And then, when you're a ghost, I'll blast you everyday until you wish you were nothing! I'll blast you within an inch of your afterlife! You'll beg for hell, Vlad! You'll beg for it! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

Vlad merely phased out of Danny's grasp and disappeared under the floor with a smug grin on his face.

Danny made to go after him, now blinded with fury and tears, but he was stopped by Dr. Li.

"Danny, she's not dead."

"What?"

"She's not dead," Dr. Li informed him with a small smile. "Her condition has worsened… she may not make it, but for now, she's not dead," he injected Sam with the healthy green ectoplasm. "This should help at least a little. I don't know if he changed the strain or the concentration of the poison he injected her with earlier, but this should still help…"

Danny sat on the bed and pulled her limp form into his arms and bit back hot tears of anger, sorrow, and relief.

"What happened?" Came a feminine voice from the doorway. "I heard that my stupid daughter went and got herself disqualified from the contest and now the prince is marrying some whore from _my_ court!"

Dr. Li growled when he turned and faced Stella, knowing full well that he couldn't do anything or else he would be removed from caring for Sam.

On the other hand, even though Danny was only a prince, Amity was the largest and most powerful kingdom on the planet, he was of higher standing than Stella and could say whatever he pleased to her. Still clutching Sam against himself, he turned his head and glared heatedly at the queen of Casper. "Fear not, Madame," he said icily, "you're daughter is not disqualified. She is nearly dead. I would think you could show a little more compassion!"

"Your highness!" Stella said, noticing him only now because his face had been obscured from her earlier. "I'm so sorry…"

But the apology was coming about seventeen years too late. "I've heard a good many things about you, dear Queen, none of which have painted a very flattering portrait of you. You don't deserve to call her your daughter, you know that? She's amazing and kind-hearted and loving. From what I can tell, you are none of those things. So if you would kindly go away and leave the care of your daughter to those who actually love her."

Stella was taken aback, too shocked to speak.

Li gave the queen a smug, satisfied look. "I believe his highness just told you to get out, your majesty."

Stella backed out of the room, horrified that someone had dared to speak to her in such a manner.

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "D-Danny…"

"Yes, Princess, I'm here," he whispered softly as he held her tighter and kissed her soundly on the lips.

Sam felt a little better just knowing he was there, knowing that he hadn't rejected her, but still. "Danny… Lord Masters said…"

"Forget what he said. I love you, only you. Sam, he's the one who's been plotting to kill you for the past nineteen years."

"What? How?"

"A time ghost called Clockwork that told him everything about you and me, well, not everything," Danny threw a quick glance at Dr. Li. "But you're going to be okay, I promise, Princess, you're going to be okay."

"But I feel so weak, Danny," she confessed. It was more than just telling him that she was drained, fatigued. She was letting him in, letting him see her with all her defenses down.

Danny just held her closer and stroked her hair comfortingly. "You won't die, Sam. I need you. I love you." He threw tender, soothing kisses along her jaw line and neck. "You won't die." He wasn't going to lose her again. He'd already thought it happened once and his world had completely fallen in on him. No matter what, Sam was not going to die. He just wouldn't allow it.

"I love you too…" she whispered softly.

"Vlad hypnotized me!" Maddie suddenly burst in. Dr. Li almost laughed.

"We know, Mom," Danny informed her. "He's also the one who's been making Sam sick."

"I sucked him into a Thermos. He's not getting out of that." Maddie was outraged that Vlad would go so far only to hurt her son, but at the same time… she couldn't just dispose of the man who was still helping her with her ghost research. As much as she wanted him gone, it simply wasn't an option.

"But what're we going to do with him?" Li asked.

"Mom," Danny pleaded, "we can't let him live… we just can't."

"We have to Danny, we still need him."

"Are you telling me that after trying to kill Sam, we're just going to let him live."

"Danny, we need his brain power. We'll keep him locked up, but… we can't kill him."

Danny growled. "But I want to…"

Sam kissed Danny's cheek lovingly. "Danny, if you kill him, than you'll be worse than he is. He may have tried to kill me, but that doesn't mean you should kill him. You'd be stooping to his level."

"But Sam, he-"

"I hate him too, Danny. I hate him so much, but I don't want to know what kind of person you'll become if you kill him. I love you and I don't want you to have anyone's blood on your hands. No matter how much that blood deserves to be spilled."

Danny smiled at her. "Now I know what Clockwork meant. Look at you, Sam, even when you're dying, you're still thinking of me. How can you do that?"

"The same way you'd even consider becoming a murderer on my behalf." Sam grinned. "I'm feeling much better now." And for the first time in seventeen years, she really meant it.

Maddie and Dr. Li smiled fondly.

"Oh! That reminds me of the other reason I came in here," Maddie said. "I developed a more potent form of the cure, just in case." She walked over to Sam and carefully injected the new cure into the princess.

Almost instantly, relief flooded through Sam. For the first time in her life, she felt healthy. She didn't feel pain, she didn't feel like the life was being sapped from her every second. She felt wonderful. In the arms of the boy she loved and who loved her, as her body was finally healing, she felt wonderful. "Thank you, all of you. So much." She didn't care about her mom. As far as she was concerned, Maddie was her mom now. Stella could go jump off a cliff for all Sam cared.

"No need to thank us, Sam," Li told her. "We care about you."

"Of course, dear," Maddie agreed, before motioning to Dr. Li that they should probably leave.

Danny gave Sam a mischievously playful smirk. "Sam… do you think you're up for a little trip?"

"To where?" Sam asked.

"You'll see…" Danny lifted both of them up and flew them out the window, toward the garden. He touched down softly in the lilac grove. This was where it started… it seemed only fitting. "Sam… now that you're not dying anymore… I just have one tiny question."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, her heart rate accelerating as the familiar and fantastic scent of lilacs filled her nose.

Danny took Sam's hand in his. "Princess, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes. "Yes, oh God, yes Danny. I'll marry you." She allowed herself to be swept up into his arms and kissed quite thoroughly.

Watching somewhere from a window, Maddie and Li grinned at each other while Jazz and Tucker exchanged a kiss (much to Maddie's pleasant surprise) as well because even though Vlad was not dead, even though it was not all perfect, even though Sam was still a little weak and even though no one ever lived happily ever after, they were all pretty damn close.

------------------------------

High up in his tower, Clockwork watched the entire scene with a sense of pride and satisfaction. "I told you, Danny. All is as it should be."

_Fin._

**-wink- Epilogue to follow. Please review!**


	10. The Epilogue

-1**Epilogue**

**This epilogue is dedicated to Frodo01228. She won my summary contest. Thank you to all who entered. **

**Some final notes: I can't say I love this fic. I don't. I can't tell you how many times I nearly gave up. But your reviews kept me going. They really did. I'm glad I finished it. And it brings me to tears with how much you all love it. (Although I can't for the life of me figure out why…) I love all of you so much.**

**I'm glad you all stuck around and saw me through this crazy adventure. So thank you. From the very bottom of my heart, thank you. Lilacs is dedicated to all you.**

Sam had worn black. A beautiful black dress that Danny told her repeatedly was wasted on the occasion. But, even so, she was the crowned princess now and as much as she didn't like it, she had appearances to keep up. She was the calm steady one that kept people from thinking Danny was an uncontrolled loon (which he was, but they didn't need to know that). In any case, it was a pretty black dress with a sweeping skirt and rather modest neckline. She didn't want to have to be wearing it in the first place, but there she was.

Danny, on the other hand, had had no shame in disregarding the color of mourning and wearing bright blues and greens to Lord Masters' funeral. He couldn't have been happier that Vlad was dead. Danny had never made good on his threat to kill him, no, but he was not sorry that the man had "passed on." Known for being eccentric, no one seemed to mind that Danny was grinning like an idiot in his bright colored clothing throughout the entire service. Today, to both Danny and Sam (and most of the rest of the palace and royal court), was a day of celebration.

In fact, life seemed to be going pretty well for everyone.

Tucker and Jazz had gotten married, after finally making their love known to Maddie, who seemed to be more than happy with the idea. They spent most of their days either in the library, the lab, or in their bedroom…

Stella had been banished from ever returning to Amity and had crawled back home to Casper with her tail between her legs. No one seemed to miss her.

Dr. Li, who'd always proclaimed himself a bachelor, had hit it off quite well with Cherry, Sam's maid. They could often be found wandering the grounds, Li fawning over Cherry, who could only blush her face off. Madison never seemed to be far behind, but always hidden from sight, just to see what would happen. Sam found the entire situation silly, but amusingly so and was glad that her father figure had found someone who finally made him happy.

Danny and Sam, were of course, engaged to be married. Sam hadn't said goodbye to anyone in Casper didn't seem to care. In fact, she was quite delighted when Danny informed her that she would never have to set foot in Casper again if she did not wish to. The pair were just as in love as ever and spent most of their time either in Danny's bedroom, Sam's bedroom or the lilac grove. They could sometimes be found in the library with Jazz and Tucker or sneaking into the kitchen. As promised, the wedding was to take place in the lilac grove and for both Danny and Sam, it couldn't seem to come fast enough.

King Jack was still somewhere in the palace, chasing after the many spirits of his ancestors that still hung around the place. It was doubtful he knew of the contest, Sam, Jazz and Tucker's relationship or that Vlad had died. No one saw fit to tell him anything, mostly because no one saw him at all.

_Fin._

**And that, my friends, is the true end. I hope you enjoyed. I'm very glad to be done with this fic.**

**Now here comes the advertising. XD Skip this if you want, but if you're looking for more reading material, this is what I recommend.**

**If you like Lilacs, please consider swinging by Me the Anon One's Disclosures and Cupid's Curse. Anything by SoulStealer2K4 is good. BlackBelt's Dare You to Love Me is simply divine. Also, Zilleniose's Remordere is one of my FAVORITES. **

**Again, thank you all so much for reading this crazy fic. I'm glad you enjoyed it so much.**


End file.
